London Calling
by yccmflr
Summary: The summer before they are due to start college, Santana and Quinn have been travelling around Europe in an attempt to get away from everything that's happened to them in the past year. Their last stop is London where they meet two girls who will change their lives forever. Faberry/Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_ I'll keep it short..Let me know what you think, read and please review! Reviews motivate me to write :)**

**Chapter two should be up very soon (It will also be longer). Enjoy!**

**_-Yccmflr_**

**WARNING:** Rated M for moderate drug use and sex scenes later on in the story.

* * *

Berlin was amazing, the art, the culture…the breakfasts. They had been here little under a week and had had the time of their lives. They had met some amazing people and had memories they would never forget. They had visited all the historical sites and the art galleries, shopped in the little boutiques and danced in the edgiest clubs. They had even had a slight run in with the law. They had been briefly arrested for "forgetting" to buy a ticket for the metro. But after they paid a hefty fine of 40 euros they were released. A week hadn't been enough for Berlin.

Now it was their last day and Quinn was sitting at a small table in a cute little cafe called 'The Barn'. She was drinking a flat white and eating bircher muesli while she watched her best friend devour a huge plate of sausages and bacon. Quinn was watching her with a mixture of disgust and amazement. She quirked her eyebrow when Santana finally tore her eyes away from the plate and looked up at her.

"What are you looking at?" Santana said, sending a quick glare towards the blonde.

"How can you eat that?"

"I didn't think you had a problem eating sausages Q?" Santana said smirking, "At least not Puck's."

That earned a kick under the table from Quinn, who just glared at her.

"You dated him as well Santana."

"Urh and what did I get from that? A bad case of mono and recurring nightmares about mohawks" She cringed, "Best thing that came from that was me realising that i'm a lipstick lovin' sapphic goddess." Santana said with a wink.

"You're so full of shit, goddess really S?"

"You know you would tap this ass if I wasn't like a sister to you."

Quinn just rolled her eyes and downed the rest of her coffee. The Barn had quickly become their favourite place for breakfast in the week they had been in Berlin. It had comfy chairs and chic furniture, they served homemade lemonade from Bell jars and had amazing breakfasts.

The trip around Europe had been Santana's idea, after everything that had happened with them over the past few years she had thought it would be a good idea to get away from it all. From Quinn's pregnancy to Santana's parent's kicking her out, the two had gotten really close over the past few years, they truly were like sisters. This trip around Europe had been the perfect distraction.

They had started in Paris, which being the "City of Love", had certainly been eventful, after five days they left the city, leaving a trail of heartbreak behind them as they moved on to Rome. Quinn had loved Rome, the beautiful churches and small side streets you could get lost in, not to mention the gelato shops on every corner. And by the time they left Santana finally grudgingly admitted that Italian food in Italy was actually better than Breadstix…But only just better.

From Rome they had travelled onto Barcelona, which Santana had loved the most. Any excuse to speak Spanish and she was on it, especially when it came to 'going all Lima heights' which happened quite frequently, in particular when guys leered at her in her bikini on the beach. Honestly Quinn hadn't minded it, she found it hilarious seeing Santana get so worked up, but she also knew that the ex-cherrio secretly loved it.

From Barcelona they had flown to Berlin, where they had been for a just under a week exploring the city, seeing the sights and experiencing the culture, especially the famous nightlife. They had spent almost every night out, going to the roof top clubs and dancing the night away.

It was now their last day and tomorrow they would be flying to London where they would spend the rest of their summer before flying back for College at the end of August, where they would both be attending NYU in the fall.

"Come of S, we should go pack, our flight is in a few hours." Quinn said before standing up and putting her sunglasses on.

"But I haven't finished…"

"Really Santana, you've probably already devoured a whole pig!" She said, rolling her eyes.

"And it was a damn good pig! I'm coming but I swear if Armpit or Stutters are in the hostel room when we get back I'm going all Lima heights adjacent on their asses."

Quinn just rolled her eyes again and left the cafe. They were having to share a room with these two guys from Austria, who Santana had taken an immediate disliking to. Quinn didn't really see why she had such an issue with them, they were perfectly nice and had kept to themselves, but Santana wasn't having any of it. Admittedly 'Armpit' was the worst smelling man she had ever encountered, and he had only had sponge baths since they had arrived (despite the fact there was a perfectly fine shower). And 'Stutters' had a slight speech impediment. But Santana was just being a bitch about them, she was always looking for someone to release her anger upon.

Luckily Armpit and Stutters weren't in the room when they got back. So the girls swiftly packed up their suitcases and called a cab. They then said their goodbyes to the hostel they had been staying in called 'Wombats'. It had be pretty nice, it had a roof top bar they got free drinks from and a gym where they worked out in the mornings. It was far better than where they stayed in Rome, that place was a complete dump. Before long they were at the airport and boarding their plane, London bound. It was bitter sweet saying bye to Berlin they had had an amazing time and it was a fantastic city, but London was calling. After all it was the City of Dreams.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? I promise next chapter is a good one ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_ Thanks for the reviews so far. We meet the other two in this chapter. **

**Enjoy and please review :)**

**-Yccmflr**

_(Drug use in this chapter, you have been warned!)_

* * *

**London**

_(Quinn and Santana)_

The trip had gone so quickly, they were now staying in London for four weeks, where the girls planned to get jobs. They were staying in a small hostel in the heart of Shoreditch, London's student capital. It was full of Hipsters with long beards who wore ironic t-shirts. Santana had immediately objected to the idea, but when Quinn pointed out that this is were all the best clubs were she eventually gave in.

By the time they arrived at the hostel it was the early evening. They went through the long process of checking in and eventually found their hostel room. It was a large four person room, on the fourth floor with a light wooden floor, large windows and two bunk beds. Although no one was in at the moment, it was clear that they didn't have the room to themselves- no matter how much Santana had tried to bribe the front desk.

"Flip for who has to sleep on top?" Quinn said, reaching inside her purse for a coin when they had arrived in the room.

"I'll go on top, I'm never a bottom.." Santana said winking at Quinn as she threw her bag onto the top bunk.

"Suits me." The blonde laughed ignoring Santana's very obvious innuendo, "What do you think our new roomies will be like?"

"Anyone is better than Stutters and Armpit. Literally anyone." Santana replied, with a very straight face.

"Okay, would you rather share a room with Stutters and Armpit again, or Coach?"

"Ooo you're on Blondie, in fact let's make this into a drinking game," Santana said, grabbing a beer from the mini fridge, "But that's easy, all of them- I would love to see Coach tear them to shreds. Shouting at them about hygiene and speaking properly" She said laughing before taking a large gulp of the drink.

"That would certainly be interesting…"

"Okay your turn…" Santana said with a devilish smirk, "Would you rather fuck me or Puck?"

"Well I can't get pregnant if I have sex with you can I?…But your ego does not need anymore inflation so I decline to answer, i'll drink instead." Quinn said then chugged the rest of the drink and threw the empty can towards the bin. Santana just laughed and took a bottle of vodka out of her bag.

"I love how low the drinking age is here, it's brilliant. Let's continue this later but hows about we have a few shots, then see what our roomies are like?" Santana said signalling towards the other bunk bed.

The bottom bunk was immaculate, the bed sheets were crisp, pyjama's were neatly folded at the foot of the bed and there was a small travel alarm clock and strangely a pile of sheet music on the bedside table. The shiny suitcase was neatly packed into the corner which was zipped tightly shut. In complete contrast however, the top bunk was unmade, messy and had clothes strewn across it. Santana poked around the bunk, picking up a small lacy thong.

"Looks like we're sharing with girls Q, my prayers have been answered." Santana said dropping the thong back on the bed.

"Santana! You can't do that, how would you like it if they looked through our stuff!" Quinn said, rolling her eyes as she stood up and made her way towards the door.

"They probably will. We may as well get the first look to see who we're dealing with," Santana paused, "Where are you going?"

"Hmm, I don't know about you S but t's our first night in London and I don't want to spend it sitting in this shitty room waiting for our roomies to show up. We're going out, get dressed loser." Quinn said before throwing a mini skirt in the direction of her friend.

* * *

_(Rachel and Brittany)_

"Oh. My. God. It's a complete mess in here, please don't say we're going to be sharing a room with complete animals!" The brunette said, her eyes scanning around the room, seeing empty beer cans and an open suitcase on the floor.

The taller girl just laughed, rolled her eyes and climbed up to the top bunk, taking off her top and swapping it for a black tank top with a small pink logo stitched into it saying 'Fifth'.

"Rach calm down it's really not that bad! I'm so much worse and you've put up with me for this long!" The blonde said, "Anyway you were saying last night that you wanted roomies! Who knows maybe we'll meet some cool people."

"I take it back! What if we're staying with sociopaths that will murder us in our sleep. I'm too young to die, I haven't even met Barbra yet, or performed on Broadway." Rachel said, wide eyed, and hyperventilating, clutching her coat close to her chest.

"Aww you look like a mouse right now, you're adorable!" Brittany said, climbing down from her bed and hugging her small friend. "It's going to be fine Rach, I'm sure they're really nice! Look, the one on the top bunk has a hoodie from NYU!" She said pointing to the jumper that was hanging from the bed.

At this, Rachel quickly began to lighten up, they were also from New York how bad could they be? The pair had been in London for two weeks now and were spending the summer there before they returned to New York where they would both be starting their second years of college, Brittany at Julliard and Rachel at NYADA.

"Come on Britt-Britt we need to get going now or we'll be late!" Rachel said, completely changed into her uniform.

* * *

_(Quinn and Santana)_

The girls had made their way towards a club, that the bar had recommended, luckily it was just around the corner from the hostel so they wouldn't have to worry about getting home. Quinn quickly pulled a small bag of white powder out from her bra and winked at Santana.

"Oh shit Q, when did you get that?"

"The guy in the room next to us had some, so how about it? We said we would try everything!"

"I'm down." Santana replied, taking the powder from her friend. Quinn just snickered at Santana's choice of words.

They dabbed the white powder under their gums, it tasted disgusting, it was bitter and the foul aftertaste lingered. The guy in the room next to them had assured the girls that it was pretty pure stuff so they should expect a pretty intense high, relatively quickly. Before they had left Berlin they had agreed that they would be open to all new experiences and try everything while in London, including drugs. Quinn had made a list of things they had to do, one of them was Ecstasy or MDMA as everyone called it here. So tonight's as good as any to do it. Shit, you only live once right? At least according to Drake.

With the bitter aftertaste still lingering in her mouth, Santana sipped her drink to try and wash away the taste. Her head was moving slowly to the beat, it had been around half an hour since they had taken the drugs and the effects hadn't kicked in yet. Quinn had her eyes squeezed shut as her head rested gently on Santana's shoulder. Santana couldn't believe how quickly their holiday had gone, in just a few weeks they would be starting college and it would be completely different. They would finally be out of Lima and away from everyone and everything in it.

The music was getting louder, and Santana was sure that the lights were changing colours in front of her. She shut her eyes, taking in the feeling of the music washing over her, coursing through her veins. It was the reason her heart was pumping, she knew it was. A large smile spread across her face, she felt amazing. Her body was buzzing, she felt suddenly full of energy, she needed to move. She couldn't tell if it was the drugs or the alcohol that had finally kicked in, but when she felt Quinn stroking her hair she guessed it was the drugs. Quinn had her eyes open now and she was smiling wider than Santana had ever seen her.

"S, have I ever told you how amazing your hair feels. It's just so soft, can I just stroke it forever please?" Quinn said, still stroking her hair.

"Sure thing Quinny, but right now I think we need to dance. I feel amazing…I told you I was a goddess" She replied, standing up and dragging Quinn towards the dance floor.

"Well if you're a goddess, that makes me one as well…" She paused, "Wait…does that make me a 'Lipstick loving sapphic goddess'?" Quinn said giggling.

"I don't know Q, all I know is how amazing I am feeling right now."

* * *

**_A/N:_ I've almost written the next chapter, way more Brittany and Rachel I promise! **

**Hope it was okay, I was quite rushed so it hasn't been completely spell checked...Sorry!**

**Please review! :) **

**-Yccmflr**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: _This chapter is quite a bit longer, enjoy! **

**Review, let me know what you guys think- I need motivation to right otherwise I'm too lazy..**

**-Yccmflr**

* * *

Quinn had her eyes closed as she danced with Santana in the middle of the club floor, a wide smile still plastered across her face. Her limbs flailed wildly as she danced as if no one was watching. Quinn didn't care anymore. For the first time in her life she felt free, she didn't care what people thought of her, she just felt so euphoric.

"I love you Quinn," Santana said, stroking the material of Quinn's dress and moving closer to the blonde.

"You're my best friend ever S, I love you so much. If you ever leave me I'll kill you." Quinn said, kissing her friend's cheek before Santana rested her head on her shoulder. They stayed like this for what seemed like minutes but was in fact close to an hour, still moving to the beat of the music before Quinn spoke.

"Santana?"

"Yea?"

"I am so thirsty…and my jaw won't stop moving I'm scared." Quinn said, her voice shock the fear was evident in her voice.

Santana took her head off Quinn's shoulder and opened her eyes. Quinn was gurning and her pupils were so dilated it was hard to see her the familiar hazel colour around them. She was still dancing but Santana could see a change in her mood, she was worrying and focusing on that rather than enjoying the high and the feelings that came with it.

"Shit, okay i'm going to get you some water and some chewing gum, Quinn stay here," Santana said, lifting her chin up so their eyes met, "Quinn, you have to stay here I will be right back okay?" She said as Quinn nodded in response, the smile had now faded from her face as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Santana made her way to the bar, but it was packed with people desperate to get more drinks. She tried to elbow her way to the front but she was having no luck. Santana had tried to glare at people to move, that usually worked, but the wide grin on her face probably detracted away from her HBIC glare. Santana rolled her eyes, she gave up and just queued like everyone else.

* * *

_(Rachel)_

Rachel had been working for 4 hours now and her shift was almost over, she just had five minutes left then she could have a few drinks and spend the night dancing with Britt at the club they worked at. They had been working at 'Fifth' since their first week in London. Rachel had hated the music first because of the lack of show tunes, broadway classics and other Rachel Berry favourites such as Run Joey Run. But after spending a few weeks listening to this dance, electronic and house music she could admit now they were far better to dance to in a club.

Tonight she had been working on the bar, pulling drinks for people and pouring shots for already inebriated young adults. Rachel didn't mind the bar work because she was usually with Brittany but tonight her blonde companion was working at the door, dealing with the cloakroom and lost property. Oh well, Rachel thought, she would see her in- she checked her watch, two minutes!

After her shift ended Rachel made her way towards the backroom where she said she would meet Britt to get changed and put on a bit more make up…and Brittany's favourite- glitter! Not that Rachel minded of course, she loved glitter, but Brittany literally covered herself in it and it got everywhere. In fact, Rachel was sure she had glitter still in her hair from two days ago.

Rachel was about to enter the back room when she saw a figure crouched in the corner by themselves, they were rocking back and forth and had their hands clamped over their ears. As Rachel drew closer she could see it was a very pretty blonde girl. Her eyes were screwed up, she had tears running down her face and she was grinding her teeth uncontrollably.

"Are you okay?" Rachel said, crouching next to the blonde.

"Where's San? My jaw won't stop moving, i'm so scared." She paused, looking up at Rachel, "the walls won't stop moving and I don't like this anymore.."

"Okay, what's your name? Do you know what you've taken!" Rachel said, although she thought she already knew what the blonde had dropped on. Working at a club, you quickly learn to tell the tell-tale signs of drugs

"Q-q-uinn, my name's Quinn." She stammered out, through tears, "I've taken Ecstacy…and San has left me, she never came back, she promised she would come back. You're not going to arrest me are you? Please I can't be arrested.."

"Well Quinn, i'm Rachel Berry, I work here. I am going to look after you okay? You're not going to be arrested, don't worry, I've done Ecstasy before as well so I know what you're going, you will be fine." Rachel paused, "Do you have a phone I can use to call your friend San?" She said looking into Quinn's dilated eyes, she could see the faintest hint of hazel around her large pupils, Rachel had always loved hazel eyes, Quinn's eyes were piercing.

Quinn passed over her phone, but Rachel realised it had died. Fuck. Okay, she could just pass this girl over to security and let them deal with her, yes she'd do that. Rachel looked over to the doors and saw security standing there, she'd drop Quinn off and go and Find Brittany. But somehow Rachel couldn't do that, she knew the security guards here and they were complete asses.

"Quinn, you're American right? Do you live here or are you just here visiting?"

"Visiting" Quinn said before squeezing her eyes shut again.

"Do you know where you're staying? I can walk you home." Rachel said as she wrapped her arms around her to help her to her feet.

"I think I'm going to be sick.." Quinn said, her head dropping.

"Quinn, okay listen to me, I'm going to take you outside, I have some water then you have to tell me where you're staying, and I will walk you home?" Rachel said leading the blonde quickly towards the door.

They sat outside on a bench, Rachel was holding back Quinn's choppy blonde hair as she retched on the floor. Afterwards Quinn downed the bottle of water and rested her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"I'm going to hug you now Quinn." Rachel said before hugging the taller girl.

Rachel froze, she didn't know what came over her, what was she doing? She should just hand her over security, they would sit her in the back till she sobered up, but Rachel just couldn't do that. Rachel had had a bad experience with drugs when she first came to London, she had tried weed for the first time and had been sick everywhere before falling asleep. Luckily Britt was there to look after her or she would have ended up alone in the back room of the club. She couldn't let that happen to the blonde, there was something about her. Rachel decided that she would wait with her till she sobered up and came down from her high, yes, that was the right thing to do.

"Quinn?" Rachel said looking down at the girl, "Quinn?" She repeated, but the girl was sound asleep, snoring slightly.

Rachel looked around, security were just across the road leering at them, laughing and pointing at the pair. Rachel shivered and after some quick thinking she called a cab and told the cab driver to take them to her hostel. The blonde could sleep in her bed tonight and Rachel would make sure she was okay and take her home tomorrow. She sent Britt a quick text saying she had gone home and looked over at the sleeping blonde, her make-up had run down her face and her hair was disheveled but she was beautiful. Rachel had been too busy to notice it before. Rachel had made the right decision, she would just sleep in Britt's bed tonight. Thank god she was taking her home, otherwise who know's what would have happened?

* * *

_(Santana)_

"Quinn?" Santana called, searching the dance floor, she held a bottle of water and a packet of gum in her hands. When she had got back from bar she returned to the place where she had left her friend, only to find she wasn't there. In a panic Santana started weaving her way through the dance floor, she checked the bathrooms and eventually made her way to lost property.

"I've lost my friend. Can you help me find her please?" Santana said to a bored looking man behind the desk, who hardly looked up from the desk.

"This is lost property, not lost persons, your friend is not my problem."

"No you don't understand, I will make this your problem. If I find her and she's so much as missing a hair off her head, I will hunt you down and ruin you."

"Harry, stop being a jerk. I'm off in a few minutes anyway I'll help her find her friend, just sort out the cloakroom please?" A tall blonde said, rolling her eyes as she walked through a door behind the man. Santana just glared at him, then focused her attention on the girl who was now standing in front of her smiling. The glare immediately dropped from her face and a small grin played on her face. The girl had a infectious smile, it just radiated happiness.

"Urh.." The blonde cleared her throat as she caught Santana staring, "You lost your friend?"

"Oh um yeah, she wasn't in a good state when I left her and I've tried calling her but she's not answering her phone… I'm really worried."

"I'll help you look for her, she might be in the back. I'll take you there, I'm meeting my friend there anyway!" The blonde said smiling before she took Santana's hand in her own and leading her through the dance floor.

"Sorry," She said when then arrived at the back, motioning towards their interlocked hands, "I didn't want to lose you when we're looking for your lost friend!" she giggled slightly.

Santana just bit her lip, trying to stop smiling like a fool. Who was this girl and why did she make her act like a school girl all of a sudden. They made it to the back room, which was very brightly lit in comparison to the dark club. Santana's heart dropped when she saw that the room was empty.

"Well it doesn't look like she's in here…And neither is my friend Rachel." Brittany said with a defeated frown before opening her locker and taking her phone out.

"I don't know what to do…This is our first time in London, what if something happens to her?"

"Do you have a photo of her? I'll go and show security and see if they've seen her leave."

Santana passed the tall blonde her phone which was showing a photo of her and Quinn. Brittany picked up the phone and made her way towards the door, there was a slight skip in her step before she turned around and spoke.

"I'll be right back, but help yourself to a drink." Brittany shrugged, nodding towards a small table at the back of the room with had various spirits on.

Sure enough the girl was back within a matter of minutes, a smile spread across her face, she handed Santana back her phone. It turns out that a member of staff had put Quinn in a taxi about twenty minutes ago. Santana was so relieved as she finally relaxed into the sofa. Her high seemed to be coming down as she wasn't feeling the effects of the drugs as much now. Other than losing Quinn it had been a good night.

"Thank you so much…Uh.." She realised she didn't know the blonde's name.

"Brittany" She smiled,

"Santana," She nodded, "So can I buy you a drink, as a kind of thank you?"

"Well there are free drinks here so we could just have those but it's up to you.." Brittany shrugged, laughing, "My friend Rachel went home after her shift but I want to dance, care to join me? We can have a sort of 'Abandoned at a club' night!"

"Uh yeah sure, I'd love to." Santana said blushing slightly under the bright blue eyes of the blonde.

* * *

Later that night, early next morning.

"Oh thank god, Quinn you're home! I was so worried about you!" Santana said as she walked through the door of their room. Quinn sat up, looking very dazed in bed, except it wasn't her bed she was in, it was one of their roomie's.

"How did I get here?"

"Apparently you got put in a cab? I went to get you water and when I came back you had disappeared, I searched everywhere for you! I was trying to call you but my calls weren't going through…" Santana said, sliding to the floor and kicking her shoes off, "When they said you had been put in a cab I was so relieved, where did you even go?!"

"I think I went to sit down then I met someone called um..I think it was Berry or something? She worked there, she got me some water and sat with me and I was sick…but after that I have no memory." Quinn said, blinking away the sleep from her eyes.

"Okay Q, I'm gonna go get us some breakfast I am starving, what do you want?"

"Coffee, lots of it…And Bacon."

"What happened to it being disgusting when I was eating it in Berlin!" Santana said smirking.

"San, please, I'm not in the mood today I just want bacon." Quinn said, falling back onto the pillow and groaning.

"Quinn, you should get up before our roomie's come back… you're lucky they haven't already seen you in their bed! Anyway I'll be right back." Santana said before exiting the room.

Quinn shut her eyes, she was shattered. Right then the bathroom door opened and a short brunette girl walked in, wrapped in just a towel. Quinn shot out of the bed, and quickly walked towards her side of the room.

"I am really sorry I can explain, I didn't realise this was your bed I thought it was mine.." Quinn said, her back to the girl.

"Quinn…It's Rachel, Rachel Berry? I took you back to my hostel last night because you were in a really bad state. You were sick and then passed out, so I thought seeming as I was staying just down the road it would be far safer if I just let you sleep here. You couldn't tell me where you were staying so I just thought it was a lot easier…I didn't want anything to happen to you…" Rachel rambled on, she was getting flustered.

"Oh yeah Berry! I remember you." Rachel cringed at the nickname, "Sorry Rachel, you looked after me last night! Thank you so much.." Quinn said before hugging the shorter girl, at this moment Santana walked through the door with two coffee cups and two bacon rolls.

"Well, well, well, Quinny looks like you do play for my team after all," Santana said with a huge smirk before winking at Quinn who was still hugging the brunette girl. Quinn looked shocked and quickly pulled away, she realised how it must have looked, Rachel was just in a towel after all.

"Shut up Santana, this is Rachel Berry, she looked after me last night." Quinn said before signalling to Rachel.

"Oh this is Berry? Well Berry, thank you for looking after my girl. But why are you naked, just wearing a towel in our room? I swear if you did anything to her, I will go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass.." Santana said, squaring the smaller girl in the face

"Your room? Wait, this is my room?" Rachel paused wide-eyed and shocked, "And did you say Lima?"

"Oh you've heard of Lima Heights? Then you'd know that I can seriously kick your ass?" Santana said giving Rachel a small shove.

"SANTANA," Quinn shouted, "Stop. Rachel took me back here last night because this is her room, she let me sleep here last night because I was a complete mess and passed out on her…She just didn't realise that we're actually roomies and this is my room as well…"

"Wait so we're roomies?" Rachel and Santana said at the same time. Quinn just nodded, it was definitely a small world.

"Well while this is certainly peculiar did you say you're from Lima?"

"Um..Yes? You know it?" Quinn said, quirking her eyebrow at the diva.

"Lima, Ohio? I'm from there! Well, I moved to New York for College last year with B."

"B…Who's B?"

"Santana? What are you doing here?" A familiar tall blonde said as she walked through the door.

* * *

**_A/N:_ Back at uni so I may not update as regularly as I have, I'm also lazy so excuse all the mistakes..**

**Please review :) **

**-Yccmflr**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N:_ Sorry I was slow with this chapter- I've had so many essays due this week for uni so been pretty busy.**

**Please review etc. Let me know what you think. **

**Enjoy,**

**-yccmflr**

**(Haven't properly spell-checked it etc. but I will do that tomorrow)**

* * *

"Wait you two know each other?" Rachel said her eyes moving from Santana and Brittany.

Santana's jaw had dropped slightly and her eyes were wider than normal, this had been such a weird morning and it wasn't even 8am yet. "We met last night, Brittany actually helped me look for Quinn." She thought she would never see the blonde again. Brittany was looking equalling as confused but she was still smiling widely at the Latina. Santana could feel butterflies playing in her stomach and she felt a small blush creep up her cheeks, before long a small smile was dancing at her lips.

"So what are you doing here?" Brittany said, walking properly into the room and standing next to Rachel, opposite Santana and Quinn.

"We're staying here for the rest of summer and leaving in four weeks, starting at NYU in the fall." Santana replied, still not taking her eyes of the smiling blonde. When Santana stated this, Brittany's smile grew even wider.

"Oh this is going to be totally awesome, we're like roomies! I can't believe it." Brittany giggled.

"We haven't booked our flight home yet but we're probably going back to New York at the same time. Brittany's at Juilliard and I'm at NYADA!" Rachel stated excitedly, she moved closer to her best friend and hugged her tightly.

Quinn who had been quiet during this whole exchange finally spoke up, the blonde had been trying to process everything that had happened- "So wait let me get this straight- I met Berry- sorry, Rachel last night she looked after me and took me home. Rachel thought that she was taking me back to her hostel room, but we're actually staying in the same hostel, in the same room.." Quinn said, finally speaking, "And you two met last night?"

"Security told us that someone had put you in a cab home. So we decided to stay at the club- we got drunk, danced then said bye at the end of the night, never expecting to see one another again." Santana paused, then sent a smirk in Quinn's direction, "I came back to find you and Berry getting cosy together- "

"SANTANA!" Quinn snapped, punching her friend lightly.

Brittany looked confused as she turned towards the small girl "Rach?"

"Quinn was merely hugging me to thank me for making sure she was safe last night. Don't worry Britt." Rachel said laughing as she rolled her eyes in Santana's direction.

Santana just laughed and winked at Rachel, although she had only known the small girl for a short time she could tell how easily she got worked up about stuff, Santana immediately liked her, the brunette was feisty.

"So did you guys come here straight from Lima?" Rachel asked.

"Oh we're from somewhere called Lima too!"

"Yes Britt, they're from the same place as us, how crazy is that?"

"Wow that's like, Super crazy."

"No actually, we have been travelling around Europe for the past few weeks, London is our last stop. It's been amazing though- I'm just so happy to get away from Lima at last." Quinn said softly, her eyes settling on Rachel.

"Oh wow, that sounds fabulous, you have to tell me about that later!" Rachel said excitedly, Quinn just smiled and nodded in response, "I haven't actually been back to Lima for a while, I really should go soon though, I think I owe my Dads a visit. We Skype all the time but it's not the same."

"Dads, as in plural?" Santana questioned, quirking her eyebrow in the direction of the diva.

"Yes- do you have a problem with that?" Rachel's features steeled and she frowned at the Latina, Quinn just laughed from beside her.

"I can assure you Santana has no problem with that at all, do you San?" Quinn said, nudging her best friend.

"Nope, just interested that's all."

Rachel's features relaxed and the smile tentatively returned to her face, Brittany felt uncomfortable with the tension that was in the air. That had been weird, did Santana have an issue with gay people? Brittany was still frowning when Rachel spoke again.

"What high school did you go to?"

"McKinley high" Quinn said, before sitting down on her bed.

"We went to Lima Heights High School. Did you have that psychotic principal? I heard she once set dogs on a freshman because he accidentally parked in her space." Rachel said, her eyes were wide with shock.

Quinn and Santana looked at each other and burst out laughing, they weren't surprised that Coach Sylvester's reputation was known throughout Lima, but they still found it hilarious. "I remember that…She was furious!" Quinn said through tears.

"And that was Coach on a good day- trust us we would know. We were Co-captains of the Cheerios so we had to put up with her shit everyday! That woman was a bat shit crazy motherfucker" Santana laughed crudely.

"But you've got to admire her for it…We won cheerleading nationals every year because of her." Quinn laughed.

"You were Cheerios?" Rachel said raising her eyebrow at them. The Cheerios were known by everyone, they were one of the best cheerleading teams in America. Admittedly Rachel knew very little about cheerleading but she was impressed.

"Can't you tell? We didn't get bodies this hot from nothing!" Santana said winking at Rachel, causing the shorter girl to blush violently.

Brittany just laughed before she blatantly looked up and down at Santana's body, checking her out. "You're not lying there." Now it was Santana's turn to blush, as she sent Brittany a small smile.

"So…I can only assume that you two are eager to see London? Brittany and I would happily and very willingly show you around later. We could show you a less touristy view of London that I'm sure you would find quite satisfactory! The past few weeks being here have led us to become well acquainted with the city." Rachel said, speaking in an excited manner, in fact the small girl was practically bouncing with excitement.

"That would actually be really nice," Quinn said gently, smiling at the diva, "Thank-you Rachel."

"For reals, that would be cool Berry…But I need my beauty sleep now it's 6am!" Santana said before yawning widely. She was fucking exhausted, she had spent her night looking after Quinn, losing Quinn, searching for Quinn then eventually dancing with Brittany. A small smile twitched at her lips just thinking of the night, she had had a pretty good time. While Santana was thinking about the strange night she had, she heard Quinn scoff from next to her.

"Yeah, you need all the beauty sleep you can get S- you look like shit."

"You don't look too peachy yourself…LUCY." Santana said, sticking her tongue out at her friend. She knew that Quinn hated to be called Lucy, and sure enough it was quick to get a rise out of her.

"Eww put your tongue away, I don't wanna know where it's been."

"Wanky" Santana said smirking, Quinn just rolled her eyes and lay down on her bed.

"I'm going to the gym but shall we arrange to leave here at 11.45am? That way you should all be refreshed and ready to see the city!" Rachel said with a keen smile, the three other girls murmured their agreement, nodding their heads. Satisfied Rachel marched out the room towards the gym. However, the small brunette had clearly forgotten she was only wearing a towel. Santana gaped at the door.

"Is she for real?" The Latina laughed, catching Brittany's eye. Quinn jumped off her bed and quickly followed her new roomie out the door, to tell her about her mistake.

"She actually does that a lot…" Brittany said, through a fit of laughter, "I'm not complaining, I mean duh, she's got a smokin' body. I get she probably wants to show it off, but even I remember to put clothes on!" The blonde said laughing even harder when a very embarrassed Rachel walked back through the door, with Quinn snickering behind her. The diva was flushed red, but still she strode confidently back into the room.

"It appears that clothing temporarily slipped my mind." Rachel announced before she grabbed a sports bra and running leggings from her suitcase and entered the bathroom. Moments later she returned, and Santana couldn't help herself as her eyes made their way down the shorter girl's body, _damn, _she had some great abs on her. Santana looked over at Quinn, expecting to see a disapproving look on the blonde's face for her blatant ogling, but instead saw her friend wide-eyed looking the girl up and down.

"Quinn you're practically drooling, shut your mouth." Santana hissed quietly so only the blonde could hear, nudging the ex-cheerleader.

Quinn's eyes quickly shot up and she turned a brilliant shade of red- something that was quite uncommon for the HBIC to do. Quinn punched Santana's arm, before she collapsed back on her bed. Quinn's mouth had gone dry as she felt moisture accumulate elsewhere, and there was a familiar throbbing between her legs. Fuck, what was happening to her? It was probably the drugs she thought- yes it was definitely some sort of after-effect from the drugs.

"Well now that I am fully clothed, I will be going to the gym. I would lose my head if it wasn't screwed on!" Rachel said, with an awkward laugh.

Brittany looked slightly confused, as she moved her head from side to side- as if to check that hers was screwed on tightly enough. "Rach, I didn't know you could lose your head- Can you check that mine is on properly please?" The tall blonde spoke, the panic was evident in her voice. Santana stared at her, her heart melting a little, who was this girl? Her innocence was so damn adorable. Santana wanted nothing more than to squeeze her cheeks and hug her, or other mushy stuff that Santana would normally gag about. Hah, she thought- wanky.

"B, it's just an expression, remember we talked about these? It's just a figure of speech!" Rachel said, smiling brightly at her tall friend.

"Oh! Like, 'Grass is always greener on the other side of the fence'? Because I checked once and I think it was the same shade of green.."

"Exactly, now I will see you later okay? Try and get some sleep you must be exhausted from last night B." Rachel said before reaching up to the top bunk and placing a small kiss to the Blonde's temple. Santana frowned at the interaction, although she didn't know why it bothered her so much.

* * *

Brittany awoke a few hours later, to a soft snore that was filling the room. It wasn't loud and annoying like Rachel's snoring usually was, but it was relatively quiet and as she looked over from her bed, across the dark room she could see it was coming from the small Latina girl. Brittany smiled and watched her for a while as she snored softly. She saw movement from the bottom bunk and her eyes darted down to Quinn. Her heart jumped as her blue eyes met hazel. Quinn was awake and she was staring at Brittany with a mixture of curiosity and a knowing look, with traces of a smirk playing at her mouth.

"Oh..I didn't realise you were awake Quinn!"

"Clearly." Quinn said smirking slightly at the other blonde. Brittany didn't know what to say, had it been that obvious that she was watching Santana sleep? Oh man, Quinn probably thought she was a complete creep now. What if she told Santana? Wait, why would it matter? Brittany had only just met the girl- she shouldn't care what the Latina thought. But somehow she did care, she cared a lot.

"Urh it's 11.15, I should probably get ready and shower-"

"SANTANA- Get your lazy ass out of bed" Quinn said loudly, but steadily, cutting the dancer off mid sentence.

"Urh, whaattt?" Santana murmured, "Shut up Q. I was sleeping!"

"I know, you were snoring so loud you woke me up- but anyway we need to get ready to go out."

"Oh pleasee, Santana Lopez does not snore, shut up." Santana said defiantly, before leaning over the bed and throwing her pillow at Quinn. _Santana Lopez_, her surname was _Lopez,_ Brittany thought, replaying the name in her head- it suited her.

"Brittany tell Santana she was snoring and I'm not just making it up.." Quinn said, raising her eyebrow towards the other girl.

_Shit_, she knew I was watching Santana sleep! "Urhh…well um..yeah maybe a little bit?"

Quinn snorted and poked her tongue out towards Santana. The Latina looked shocked and glared at Brittany in a playful manner. "Why are you taking her side!" she asked jokingly.

"It was cute, don't worry. You should hear Rachel snore- she sounds like a horn!" Brittany said laughing loudly, while Santana just blushed, and Quinn rolled her eyes before walking towards the showers.

"Come on lets get ready, we have a long day ahead of us San" Quinn stated before shutting the shower room door behind her.

* * *

**A/N: I still haven't quite decided on the writing perspective yet- I know i'm really bad.. That's why it kinda jumps from person to person (which I quite like) But let me know what you think about it...**

**Right, I'm sleeping now- I haven't slept in 2 days so just running on coffee. **

**I hope you liked it! And it wasn't too obvious I'm exhausted.**

**-yccmflr**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:** I know it's been a while since I updated but I've been away/very busy with uni work ahhh- sorry! _

_Enjoy and let me know what you think!_

_Thanks,_

_-Yccmflr_

* * *

They had spent their day looking around London, it truly was an amazing city. It was similar to New York in the sense that it was busy, buzzing and big. But it was more sparsely spread in comparison. New York expanded up and vertically making it denser, whereas London built outwards and horizontally. London was also far greener, there were parks everywhere, Quinn loved this. They had spent some time feeding the ducks in Hyde park- according to Rachel, Brittany did this every few days, she loved ducks.

Santana had wanted to go on the London eye and see the whole city from a height but Rachel had insisted, that 'while it was interesting, it was an overpriced fad meant to trap ill-advised tourists'. Santana had just objected at first but when Brittany said they knew someone way better to go, she grudgingly agreed.

So here they were. On the roof of some of an apartments complex, which housed some of London's richest individuals. It was huge, in central London so it overlooked the entire city. It was nearing 9.30pm and the sun was starting to set. That morning they had bought some bagels from brick lane, which was near their hostel. According to Rachel they were 'the best bagels you could find outside of New York'. So here they sat, on a roof top in central London, watching the sunset eating their bagels.

"It's beautiful up here isn't it?" Brittany said, taking a seat next to Santana.

"Yeah it really is." Santana said turning her attention away from the sunset for a moment as she focused on the tall blonde.

Brittany was beautiful- she had such innocent clear blue eyes, pale freckles dusting the skin around her nose, her fair hair that was looking almost translucent in the light, her milky soft looking skin that Santana just wanted to touch. Finally she let her eyes drift towards Brittany's lips, they were a soft pinky colour and very kissable. God she could kiss them for hours and never get tired, Santana thought. Santana was so mesmerised, staring at Brittany's lips that she didn't realise that she had been caught staring.

"Are you okay Santana? You're looking at me weirdly…" Brittany said smiling lightly at the Latina, as she swept the hair out of her eyes.

"Oh…um yeah I'm great." Santana said quickly, turning her attention down to her bagel.

"I had fun last night, I'm glad you lost Quinn."

Santana raised her eyebrow and looked back at the dancer.

"Oh not like that, obviously I'm sad that she didn't have a good night and got sick from the drugs and stuff but I mean I wouldn't have met you if you weren't looking for her!"

"Britt-I can call you Britt right?" The blonde girl smiled brightly and nodded, "You would have met me that morning- we're sharing a room remember!" Santana laughed before she took a bite out of her bagel.

"Yeah, but I mean Rach and Quinn may not have met and we may not even talked if we didn't meet before! And anyway I had a really fun night in the end. Working there can be super boring sometimes.." Brittany smiled.

"Oh trust me, I would have talked to you even if we didn't meet before- you're way too cute not to." Santana winked, causing Brittany to blush slightly.

"Well duh, I'm adorable.."

"There's no denying that." she paused, "So how long have you been dancing for? As far as I remember you were pretty good in the club last night…But then again I was pretty wasted." Santana laughed.

Brittany just shrugged her shoulders casually, "My mom always used to tell people I had been dancing since I was one, but I found out recently that was an eggeration-"

"Exaggeration?"

"Sure, that's what I said right?" the blonde said her forehead creasing into a confused frown.

"Uhh yeah.."

"Yeah so I've been dancing most of my life, I love it. Honestly, if I didn't dance I probably wouldn't be here right now." Brittany said quietly before turning her attention back to the sunset.

Santana wanted to ask what she meant by that, but knew better than to press the subject. Instead she turned her attention back to the quickly setting sun. She shifted slightly closer to Brittany smiling contently into the setting sun.

* * *

A bit further away from Brittany and Santana Rachel was sitting on the edge of the roof, her legs dangling over the edge of the wall- she was taking in the vibrant colours of the sky and she was lost in her own world. Being in London was amazing, she loved New York and NYADA and everything about it. She loved living with her best friend in a small apartment in one of the greatest cities in the world, she was doing what she loved at one of the best dramatic arts colleges in the country- let alone the world and before she came to London her boyfriend had proposed to her. Rachel knew that she should be feeling over the moon about it- it had always been one of her dreams but instead she just felt dread. She hadn't given him an answer yet- she just told him that she needed some time to think about it all.

She had been with Finn for three years now, they were together in high school and it was just expected of her to end up marrying him. At first the relationship was exciting, he was the captain of the football team, the most popular guy in school. He was this tall, handsome, charming guy with a cute smile and even cuter butt. But ever since she left Lima and started at NYADA Rachel couldn't help but feel that she had settled too quickly.

She loved Finn and he was her best friend- second to Brittany of course- but she wasn't sure she was in love with him anymore. Rachel was born for a place like New York, she was a big city girl, but Finn he was a small town kinda guy. He had never truly settled in New York and while he did his best to hide it for Rachel's sake, it was obvious how much he missed Lima, how much he missed him mom and family, the community atmosphere.

Finn had a job working in a sports bar and it annoyed Rachel that he had no ambition, no drive to do anything other than work in a sports bar. He seemed satisfied with the steady pay, the constant matches on the tv and the free beer. Rachel had been so busy with NYADA that they hardly saw one another anymore- and when they did they would just have sex. The sex was nice but not passionate, not exciting and Rachel was never satisfied after. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time they had been on a date. Fuck, she couldn't even remember the last time she came when they had sex, she would usually have finish herself off after.

So when Finn proposed, rather than feeling complete she just felt an emptiness and guilt at how she was leading her boyfriend on. He was completely devoted to her and Rachel just couldn't give him what he wanted. So after the proposal she had left for London the next day with Brittany, the ring was still in the box at the bottom of her suitcase, she hadn't opened it since. Finn had been very understanding when Rachel said she needed to get away to 'find herself', in reality though she just needed time to think and get away. This was actually the first time she had dared herself to think about it-

"Rachel?"

Rachel snapped out of her daze and turned her body around to face the voice behind her- it was Quinn. The blonde girl was looking timid, standing cross legged, her arms behind her back.

"Quinn, come and sit next to me" Rachel smiled softly

"How did you find this place?" Quinn said, sitting on the wall next to Rachel, dangling her legs over the edge like the brunette was.

"Believe it or not, we've worked here a few times when they're short staffed- it's easy work, just changing sheets and working the elevators, getting food etc. We know the manager Rory pretty well and he has a huge crush on Brittany," She laughed, " she needs an open space to dance sometimes so he lets us come up to the roof…Poor guy doesn't have a chance with her though."

"Why's that?" Quinn said, quirking an eyebrow slightly at the brunette.

"Let's just say that he's not her type." Rachel said laughing darkly.

"Well It's amazing up here. You can see everything! Oh look there's the Gerkin- I've read about that. The British name all their building's such weird things…There's the walkie-talkie…the cheese grater…it's strange."

Rachel smiled softly, but quickly returned her gaze to the sunset in front of her, she was still thinking about Finn and what she should do. She knew what the obvious answer was but she just didn't want to hurt him, not again. A small tear ran down her face, she quickly wiped it away before Quinn saw but it was too late.

"Rachel? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't mind me- there's just a lot on my mind right now."

"Do you want to talk about it? I know you hardly know me, but sometimes that can help." Quinn said, touching Rachel's arm gently.

"I do, believe me Quinn I really do…but I just can't right now, not yet, thank you though," Rachel said, placing her hand on Quinn's and squeezing it gently, "Can we talk about something else please?" Quinn understood and just nodded silently.

"Tell me something about yourself, something unexpected, something weird, something even Brittany doesn't know about you."

Rachel laughed, there were so many things she could say- she would be the first to admit she wasn't the most normal person out there. But why would you want to be normal when you can be special…?

"When I was younger I used to put star stickers after every signature, I used to tell people that it was a metaphor for when I'm older and I will be a star, I am a strong believer in metaphors. They're important." she paused looking Quinn straight in the eyes, "But honestly I did it because I loved spongebob, and patrick- the starfish was my favourite character- hence the star stickers. In someways I kind of wanted to be him- so free and unashamed of who he is. I would even go as far as to say that he is who I aspire to be. He is my true spirit animal." Rachel said solemnly.

Quinn just stared at her, she would have thought that the brunette was joking if it wasn't for her straight, very serious face. Wow. Quinn had meant something a little less weird, like I used to have a favourite teddy or something like that but Patrick the starfish really?

"Um…wow, thanks for telling me that Rachel… I'm not going to lie though, I never pegged you for a spongebob fan but I guess that's cool?" Quinn replied, trying not to offend the smaller girl.

Rachel's solemn face suddenly broke and she howled with laughter, "Quinn, seriously, you believed me? I'm just messing with you! Sure I'm weird but not that weird!" Rachel said through tears, "Oh my god, you should have seen your face- you got all wide-eyed and shocked. Oh that's priceless! Damn, I wish I had taken a photo.."

"You bitch! I was ready to move rooms when we got back- I was thinking I was staying with a complete loon." Quinn laughed deeply, elbowing Rachel gently in the ribs.

"And really, when I was younger I watched far more enlightening and enriching shows than spongebob. Now it's your turn tell me something Quinn, anything."

"My favourite colour is green"

"Wow, that's so deep."

"Shut up, I couldn't think of anything else!" She laughed, covering her face with her hands.

"I don't believe that for a minute. There's so much mystery behind those hazel eyes." Rachel said, staring at the blondes' eyes. They truly were beautiful, but they were wounded- Rachel could tell that there was more to her than she let on.

"You're quite a private person aren't you Quinn?"

"My whole life I've been cross-examined, everyone knew my business- sometimes even before I knew it myself…Being head Cheerio did have its perks but meant I was always in the spotlight in high school. Everyone looked to me. I hated it. That meant I always had to be careful what I did. I guess that's caused me to put so many walls up. Santana's really the only person who I can truly be myself around and I think that's because I trust her unconditionally. So I suppose I am private but when I trust someone I let them in completely."

"Thank you for sharing that with me Quinn, I really appreciate it." She paused, "I hope that one day I will be someone that you can let in. I would really like that."

"I'd like that as well" Quinn said, staring into Rachel's dark brown eyes.

The sun had almost gone down now and the sky was fading into night steadily. The two girls just sat in silence staring into one another's eyes. Quinn suddenly became aware that her hand was still in Rachel's, her breath hitched in her throat as she looked down at it. Neither girl made any attempt to move, instead Rachel gently ran her fingers over the blonde's. While Quinn's eyes quickly drifted to the shorter girl's lips. She subconsciously licked her own. Rachel's breath quickened as she continued to look into Quinn's eyes.

Quinn shuffled closer to the brunette, her gaze flickering between Rachel's eyes and her lips. Neither girl was saying a word and the silence around them was almost suffocating. The air was thick and the tension was evident. Quinn slowly bit her lip and smiled shyly at Rachel who quickly moistened her own. Then the moment was broken and a loud buzzing filled the air-

**_*Buzz* *buzz* *buzzzzzz* *buzz* *buzz* *buzzzzzz* *Buzz* *buzz* *buzzzzzz* *buzz* *buzz* *buzzzzzz*_**

Both girls jumped as Rachel's phone rang, she quickly snapped her hand from Quinn's and checked her phone. Rachel immediately felt a pang of guilt as she saw the caller ID- Finn.

"I'm sorry I have to take this…" Rachel said, pain was evident in her voice.

"It's fine, I understand" Quinn said softly- turning away from Rachel slightly. There was such a strong chemical attraction between them it was scary. Quinn had never felt this before, let alone with another girl. Damn she'd known this girl barely 24 hours and she already had this effect…what would she be like in a week? One thing for sure- Rachel Berry was going to make her time in London interesting.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_So what did you guys think? Is there anything you would like me to include/change? Where do you think the story is going?_

_Thanks and reviews are always greatly appreciated :)_

_-yccmflr x_


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: _A longer chapter for you guys and two posted within a week! I enjoyed writing this one, so I hope you like it but tell me what you think :). **

**I have a huge Economics assignment due this week so I won't be posting until i've finished that and then it's the last week of uni so I doubt i'll be sober much of it... **

**So if I don't post before Friday/Saturday have a good Glee finale everyone!**

**-Yccmfl **

* * *

A few days later, they had seen more of the city and the four were becoming fast friends. They had spent the day shopping and they were now sitting in their room. Santana was sitting next to Quinn on her bed. Rachel was sat cross-legged on the floor and Brittany was sitting on the top bunk of her bed.

"Do you girls have plans tonight?" Rachel asked.

"Nope..we were probably just going to check out the bar here." Quinn said shaking her head slowly.

"Hmm wrong answer" Brittany said smiling brightly.

Both Santana and Quinn looked questionably at Brittany, wondering what the blonde was talking about.

"Yeah the bar here sucks. We're going to a party and you're coming." Rachel said winking at the pair.

Before the girls could object Rachel cut in again-

"We have tequila so consider your answer wisely." She winked, taking a bottle of the golden liquid out of her bad and shaking it slightly.

"Well shit, in that case I guess we're coming." Santana said smirking at Quinn.

An hour and a half later the four girls arrived at a six story typical Georgian London townhouse. It was impressive, opposite a small park square, there were twinkling lampposts scattered around the road. From outside the house the girls could hear the faint beat of music and the chatter of people talking.

"Come on let's go in, Artie's inside" Brittany said, skipping slightly towards the front door.

She rung the door bell and before long a small weasel-like boy in a wheelchair, with glasses and slicked-back brown hair answered the door. Both Santana and Quinn were shocked when Brittany squealed and jumped into his lap and hugged him. But Rachel just shook her head and laughed before she stepped over the threshold and edged past the hugging duo.

"Artie, these are our friends and new room-mates Quinn and Rachel" The brunette said nodding her head in the direction of the girls.

Brittany had stopped hugging Artie but she was still sitting in his lap quite comfortably, with one arm draping around the back of his chair. Santana's heart sank slightly, there was clearly something between them. Instead of smiling and greeting Artie, Santana stood her ground, staring the nerdy boy down. While she was glaring at him with her arms crossed, Quinn just rolled her eyes and pulled her best friend through the door. Seeing Santana's frosty response just confirmed Quinn's suspicions that her friend had her eyes set on Brittany. Quinn laughed to herself- she was so transparent.

Brittany jumped up out of the chair and grabbed a hold of Santana and Quinn's hands and dragged them down a dimly-lit corridor towards a dark red door at the end. She pushed it open to reveal a modern kitchen and living area and inside twenty or so people were sat playing drinking games or stood in groups laughing amongst themselves.

"AHHH MY GIRLS ARE HERE." A skinny pale boy squealed, before practically jumping on Rachel.

Santana walked past him and looked around the room, sussing everyone out, while Quinn examined the boy in front of her. He was impeccably dressed, wearing a tight cream turtleneck, which Quinn immediately recognised as last season's Gucci, he had a very over-the-top pink silk jacket which had the iconic Versace pattern stitched into in a slightly lighter pink. And he was wearing simple dark grey skinny jeans which she didn't recognise. Wow, this guy clearly wanted to make a statement with his fashion Quinn thought to herself.

"Quinn this is Kurt, Kurt this is our friend Quinn and that's Santana." Rachel stated smiling, pointing towards Santana and smiling brightly between the two. Quinn shook his hand and smiled politely.

"Nice to meet you Kurt. And I have to say, I'm loving your outfit, now correct me if i'm otherwise mistaken but that's a Gucci turtleneck, a Versace Moroccan silk jacket, which is beautiful I should add and hmm…Topman jeans?"

"Wow-oh-wow Quinn you have a very good eye, but they're actually Topshop jeans," he winked, "they fit me better…I love what you're wearing it's very chic!" Kurt said as he took in Quinn's simple but elegant ensemble.

"Thank-you, I actually made this myself" Quinn said, signalling her dress, Kurt looked very impressed as he looked it up and down.

"Ahh finally someone else who appreciates fashion!" Kurt squealed.

Santana came and stood next to them- she was frowning and glaring at Quinn who just nodded at her friend. Santana then turned her attention towards the skinny boy, she laughed to herself, he looked like a doll and there was no doubt that this boy was 100% gay.

"I'm going to call you Porcelain, you look like a china doll," Santana said bluntly, "Q I need a drink."

"I'm sorry you'll have to excuse her Kurt, she's a bitch when she's sober. So we're going to get a drink otherwise I think she'll kill me…Excuse me" Quinn said laughing and pointing at her scowling friend before putting her arm around Santana's waist and walking towards the kitchen island.

There were a variety of different bottles filled with a wide range of coloured spirits and liqueurs. Santana immediately picked up a bottle of Grey Goose vodka and raised her eyebrow at Quinn.

"There are like seven bottles- who's party are we at? They must be loaded…And seriously what's the point in £50 vodka?" Quinn said quietly taking the bottle from Santana.

"I know, have you seen this house? Holy fuck, it's incredible!"

As the friends talked among themselves, Rachel and Kurt were talking about them across the room.

"They seem nice! Well Quinn did, what's Santana like? She seemed like kind of a bitch. Although…I do love the name Porcelain."

"Quinn's lovely, and she's absolutely beautiful don't you think?" Kurt nodded in agreement, "And Santana likes to think she's a huge badass but she's actually really nice girl, with a big heart- you should see how she acts around Quinn! They're such good friends it's cute."

"They're definitely more than friends Rach," Kurt laughed, "I'm getting such a strong gay vibe from them- well from Santana but I would say Quinn is at the very least bisexual…"

"They're definitely just friends, trust me and anyway when Santana found out about my dad's she went kinda weird…I'm positive they're both straight." Rachel laughed, but she quickly stopped when she saw Kurt's smug grin.

"Oh it's on Berry. By the end of the night if they haven't admitted they're dating…Or at the very least fucking, I will buy you tickets to any show in the Westend that you like. And if I'm right, you have to swap shifts with me next week. That new guy Blaine is super cute…"

"Hmm okay you're on…But let's make this interesting. If you're also right about Santana being gay and Quinn being bi, I will let you take me shopping and give me a makeover. If I'm right you have to buy me four tickets to that west end show."

"Urh okay fine you have yourself a deal- you drive a tough bargain Rachel Barbra Berry but Blaine is absolutely gorgeous so it's on.

"Oh it's on Hummel- There's no way in hell they're dating."

"And there's no way in hell they're straight!"

"What are you two arguing about? You better not be having another wager…"

"Oh B, it's fine- it's just fun and games."

"Hmm okay," Brittany mumbled- she was used to them doing this, it was quite a common occurrence between her friends so she just chose to ignore them now "Let's do shots! Quinn and San are already at the bar, come on you two!"

Ten minutes later, they each had a shot in hand and they were ready to shoot.

"3…2…1…." Brittany shouted before pouring back her vodka shot and swallowing it with ease. The rest of them followed moments later- each one pulling a pained expression. Rachel shook her head and let out a squeal.

"Urh that's disgusting- how do you not hate the taste Britt?"

"It's easy Rach, you just have to pretend it's something else!" the blonde said simply.

"I guess Britt's it just a badass," Santana winked at the tall blonde standing to her right, "I hate vodka…but tequila I can down as if it's water. I guess it's just my Latina roots."

"It's true, when we were in Barcelona she downed a bottle in about 30 seconds and didn't even flinch…I was the unlucky one who had to look after her half an hour later when she was puking her guts out in the toilets of the club."

"And that's why I loves you for reals Q." Santana said, pecking the side of Quinn's face.

Kurt nudged Rachel and whispered something about him winning the bet, she just rolled her eyes and watched the pair laugh amongst themselves.

"You need to come and meet everyone properly!" Brittany said, taking a hold of Santana's arm and pulling her towards a small group of people laughing in a corner, Quinn, Rachel and Kurt followed after the pair.

"About time girl! What took you guys so long?" A smiling black girl said before hugging Brittany.

"SOMEONE," *cough* "Rachel," *cough* "Couldn't decide what to wear…"

"And you decided on that?" Kurt said, staring at the sweater Rachel was wearing in disgust. It was a tight fitting sweater with small printed animals on it. Quinn smiled, it made the small girl look adorable.

"I like it, you look cute." Quinn said softly smiling at Rachel.

"Thank-you Quinn, it's from this cute little vintage shop in Camden. I love it but Kurt doesn't appreciate anything without a designer label.."

"That is not true, I can appreciate good vintage. I have the most beautiful vintage Vivian Westwood cashmere sweater at home- it's to die for."

Everyone stared at him and burst out laughing.

"See designer everything!" The black girl said, with a deep infection laugh.

"Shh anyway the fashion industry is about looking good so wearing designer labels is basically in my job description."

"You're in fashion?"

"I'm taking a year abroad from the New York Fashion and Artistic Design College or 'NYFAD' so I'm studying part-time at Central and I have a paid internship with Vogue London the rest of the time. Which is amazing! On the weekends I work at a small boutique in Islington, and three nights a week I work night shifts with these two crazies..although they're leaving me in a couple of weeks so I'll be heartbroken. So I keep myself busy!"

"Don't be so dramatic Kurt! You're coming back to New York a few months after us." Rachel said laughing, hugging her pale friend.

"My boy's super busy!" The girl said winking at Kurt, "I'm Mercedes by the way, this is Sam, and that's Rory," She said signalling towards two chatting boys, "These three were too focused on bickering to introduce us." The girl said, rolling her eyes and laughing lightly she extended her hand to both Quinn and Santana.

"Oh gosh yes of course, sorry! Quinn, Santana, meet everyone, everyone meet Quinn and Santana they're our new hostel room mates- they're both starting College in New York in the fall."

"Are you at NYADA or Juilliard as well?" Santana asked.

"Hahaha no girl," Mercedes laughed deeply, "I officially live in LA now, I was at Juilliard with B but it wasn't for me so I dropped out. And thank god I did! I'm now on tour with no other than Snoop Dogg!"

"Holy shit, that's amazing."

"It's been a crazy year…I'm only in London for a few days, then I'm performing at Glastonbury and then touring around Europe for the next few weeks."

"Yeah Mercedes is an amazing singer."

"Not as good as you Rach." The black girl said smiling widely.

"Anyway people this is meant to be a party. Let's play a game!" Artie said before he took a swig of his drink.

"Oh we need to play truth or dare! It's been forever." Brittany said, practically jumping on the spot.

"Oh yes, that could be interesting." Kurt said, raising his eyebrow slightly.

A few minutes later, Brittany, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Kurt, Mercedes, Sam, Rory and Artie were gathered in a circle on the floor.

"B, you go first since it was your idea! Truth or Dare?" Mercedes asked, before taking a sip of her drink.

"Ooo Dare…"

"Hmm…I dare you to do a body shot with…Santana." Kurt said, with a mischievous smirk on his face, Rachel rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

"Oh that's like super easy cos' San's like really beautiful." Brittany said, smiling widely when she noticed Santana blushing.

Kurt poured a (very large) shot of tequila and handed it to a slightly nervous looking Santana.

"Hang on…You have to take your top off." Quinn said, and waited for Santana to take her top off, before taking the shot and putting it between her friend's boobs in her voluptuous cleavage. She winked at her best friend and Santana just mouthed 'fuck you' before laughing.

Kurt was finding it hard to stifle his laughter, when watching the interaction.

"I told you they were fucking!" He whispered quietly so only Rachel could hear.

Santana had the shot of tequila positioned but it only just dawned on her that Brittany would practically have to motorboat her to get the shot from between her boobs. Fuck. She was already feeling a rush of heat and Brittany hadn't even touched her yet. Quinn passed her a wedge of lime and she put it in-between her lips.

Brittany smirked at her and gave her a small wink before positioning herself in front of the Latina.

"Are you ready?" She said, looking into Santana's dark eyes- the ex-cheerleader just nodded and gave her a shy smile.

Brittany drew close to Santana's neck, she looked at Santana's eyes one last time before the Latina shut them. Brittany slowly ran her tongue along Santana's tanned neck she smirked when she heard Santana's breath hitch, she kissed the skin very gently before stepping back and grabbing the salt from Kurt.

Santana's eyes opened slightly, at the loss of contact, Brittany could see that they darker than they usually were and far more hooded. Brittany bit her lip slightly as we poured some salt on Santana's now moist neck. When she was satisfied, she drew closer to the Latina again and licked her neck a second time- this time licking up all the salt. Santana almost let out a moan- but stopped herself at the last second, if Quinn heard she would never live it down.

Then Brittany moved to take the shot from Santana's cleavage, she placed her hands on Santana's waist and dipped her head. Oh god, her face was between her boobs. Damn, Santana had perfect boobs…Mmm…oh wait, she had to take the shot. She found the brim of the glass and sucked at it, she tipped her head back and the golden liquid went down her throat easily. She then drew closer to Santana, winking at her for good measure and kissed her. The Latina transferred the lime from her mouth to Brittany's. Moaning slightly, and the feeling of the blonde's lips on her own. She melted into the kiss- but remembered where she was and reluctantly pulled away.

Brittany giggled triumphantly and spat the lime out from her mouth before turning around to the circle where her friends all sat open mouthed.

"What?" Brittany said, worried that she had done something wrong.

"That was hot." Rachel said, staring between Santana and Brittany.

"Yeah, like wow." Quinn agreed.

"I'm gay and even I thought that was sexy." Kurt said, fanning himself with his hand and winking at Santana.

"Damn you girls have chemistry!" Mercedes said laughing.

"Well obviously we're both sexy chicas what did you expect?" Santana said smirking smugly at Brittany, "So who's turn is it now?"

"Hmm I think it might be Kurt's turn." Rachel said with a devious grin, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth. Wait…No dare…No Truth. Truth, I want a truth."

"Would you rather walk around naked for a week or have to burn all of your designer clothing?"

"Rachel Barbra Berry that is cruel. But I would walk around naked. I could never do that to Versace, Gucci, Boss or Givenchy."

Everyone laughed and after a few more truths and dares Mercedes suggested a proper drinking game and picked 'never have I ever'. Neither Santana or Quinn had played before so the rules were quickly explained to them. Each player had to go around the circle and said something they haven't done e.g. 'never have I ever stolen something' and if you've done it you take a sip of your drink. The person who finishes their drink first loses or wins- whichever way you see it. Once the rules were explained Sam went first.

"Never have I ever….had a one night stand."

Santana immediately looked towards Quinn and took hold of her hand- that was not a good one to start the game with. Quinn squeezed her friend's hand to let her know that she was okay and took a sip of her drink. Santana, Brittany and Kurt took a sip of their drinks.

"Mercedes really? But what about your tour, I bet you have people lining up to get into your panties!" Santana said laughing.

"I do," Mercedes said, laughing lightly, "but i've got my baby and he's all I need!" she said, kissing Sam.

"Oh god sorry, I didn't realise you were together!" Santana said burying her face in her hands, she was feeling pretty tipsy at this point.

"Almost 2 and a half years, right babe?" Sam said, looking at Mercedes who nodded.

"Urh yes we get it you're adorable! I'll go, never have I ever hooked up with anyone in this circle." Kurt said, eyeing Quinn and Santana carefully.

Sam and Mercedes sipped their drinks then kissed each other quickly on the lips (Kurt gagged at the interaction from next to them, which earned a playful kick from the blonde boy), Brittany, Artie, Quinn and Santana took a sip from their drinks. When she saw that both Artie and Brittany drunk, Santana shot him a quick glare for good measure, she was sure that something had happened between them at some point even if it wasn't going on now.

"So Santana you and Quinn?" Rachel said, ignoring Kurt's gloating laughing.

"Huh? Sorry what was that?" Santana said, taking her eyes away from the blonde.

"Well both you and Quinn drunk so I how long you've been going out for?" Rachel said politely, her eyes shifting to Quinn's. She wasn't going to lie, she was disappointed, she had hoped that they weren't together, despite her Finn situation she had thought there was a connection between her and the blonde girl.

Both Santana and Quinn snorted and they began laughing hard.

"Oh god, we're not together!" Santana said in-between laughs. Rachel looked triumphant smiled at Kurt slightly too sweetly, Kurt just scowled and rolled his eyes.

"Eww no, we both drunk because we've kissed before- in fact S was my first kiss…" Quinn laughed, burying her face in her hands, "And since then we've kissed a few other times in spin the bottle and stuff…But nope that's too weird we're close enough to be sisters…That hasn't stopped her from trying though." Quinn said laughing.

"Shut it blondie, you know that's so not true! Besides, If you played for my team you would be all over this hot bod." She winked before elbowing Quinn in the ribs.

"So Santana you're a lesbian?" Kurt said, shooting Rachel a grin, she deadpanned.

"Hells yeah Porcelain, I'm all about that lady loving, is that a problem with you?"

"I knew it! HA-in your face Berry. And seriously why would I have a problem? I'm so gay I practically puke rainbows."

"Hang on Hummel, part of the wager was that you thought they were dating! And you you said Quinn was bi- but they've made it pretty clear that she's straight…So technically we both won some and lost some. I'll give you my shifts if I get the tickets to a show?"

"Hold up, you had a wager about if we were dating or not? And on my sexuality?" Quinn said, interrupting the arguing duo.

"Yeah, what the fuck Hobbit?"

"They wager everything..don't worry about it, you'll get used to it." Brittany said rolling her eyes at Rachel.

Quinn scoffed and shook her head as she stood up from the circle.

"After what I told you the other day on the roof. You knew that I had an issue with people judging me and cross-examining my life like that. You could have just asked me?" Quinn just shook her head, picked up a half empty bottle of vodka and walked out of the room.

"Oh shit, Quinn wait I'm so sorry." Rachel said, standing up and following the blonde out the door.

"No, don't. We need to talk." Santana snarled at the brunette, she took her into another room so they weren't overheard,

"For some reason I can see that she really likes you Berry and she's already starting to trust you. I've known Quinn all my life and this doesn't happen often so you should feel privileged. Don't fuck her over or you'll have to deal with me. You don't know what she's been through. You need to fix this."

Rachel nodded and quickly left the room to find Quinn.

Santana finally took in her surroundings and realised she was in a long white room with huge glass windows and white marbled floor there were glass steps leading to another floor. The inside of the house was not what Santana had expected when she saw the outside of the house, it was modern and chic, unlike the beautiful old exterior. She sat down on the glass steps as she was lost in her thoughts. She was sure that Quinn had a thing for Rachel but she was sure that her blonde friend was just going to get hurt in the process. Santana had noticed Rachel's frequent phone calls from someone called "Finn 3" and it worried her.

"Are you okay?" A small voice said, Santana looked up and was met with the clear blue eyes of Brittany.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just Quinn. She looks strong but she's been hurt so many times, I'm just worried about her.."

"I love how much you care for her. Can I sit?"

"Please do" Santana said, giving the blonde a weak smile.

Brittany sat on the step next to Santana, they were very close.

"So that body shot earlier was fun. Although I must admit you tasted better without the salt.." Brittany said in a slightly deeper voice than normal. She edged closer to the Latina and moved her hair away from her neck. Santana's eyes snapped shut and she bent her neck for easier access. Brittany was going to kiss her. Again. With those lips. Oh god.

The blonde's lips whispered at Santana's neck and she moved her head up the Latina's neck, not making contact. Instead her lips met the dark haired girl's ear and she whispered;

"You smell like Cinnamon rolls mixed with Dolce and Gabbana 'the one' perfume…I think I have a new favourite smell…It's very…hmm what's the word…Sexy." Brittany said, before standing up and walking seductively away from the gawking Latina, her hips swaying slightly as she walked.

"Fuck…"

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think! Any suggestions, I will take everything into account!**

**Thanks for reviews they're amazing 3**

**-yccmflr**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while. But here's a long update for you all!**

**Please, please, please review- it's pretty shit after you write and only get a tiny bit of feedback :/ It really is appreciated and motivates me to write!**

**Thanks to those who did review!**

**Enjoy :)**

**-Yccmflr**

* * *

"Quinn?" The brunette said quietly.

The blonde girl quickly turned around, her eyes were red and slightly swollen- she looked like she had been crying. Upon seeing Rachel, Quinn's face became stoney and emotionless, she stared at Rachel with a coolness that sent shivers down her spine.

"Rachel." she said bluntly, nodding to the empty space on the sofa next to her.

Rachel sat down tentatively, avoiding Quinn's cold glare.

"Quinn i'm so sorry, I'm such a freaking idiot. Sometimes I get so caught up in myself that I forget about other people. Kurt and I have been competing with one another ever since we met…and I can get carried away. It's a part of me i've tried to change so many times because I always end up hurting people…I was actually bullied in high school because no one actually wanted to be friends with me because of my obnoxious attitude sometimes-" she rambled.

"Rachel…" The blonde started, her features softening slightly as Rachel spoke.

"No let me finish. It got so much better after I met all my amazing friends. But still sometimes my urge to succeed and win get the better of me and I hate myself for it-" Rachel said, tears escaping her eyes.

"Rach stop please-" Quinn pleaded, she didn't care anymore she just didn't like seeing Rachel look upset.

"No Quinn listen, we've only known one another for a short time- so I know we hardly know each other but I feel like we just have this connection and I don't want to lose you as a friend. God, I'm such an idiot. I'm such a fucking idiot, why do I always do this.." The brunette rambled on.

She continued talking but Quinn wasn't listening anymore. She had began trusting Rachel and the brunette betrayed that but honestly Quinn wasn't concerned anymore. She just hated seeing the diva so distressed. Rachel was still apologising but Quinn had already forgiven her so Quinn did the only thing she could think of to shut her up.

Quinn cut Rachel off, quickly leaning forwards capturing the ranting diva's lips in her own. She kissed her.

Rachel immediately stiffened in shock, her eyes wide as she couldn't believe what was happening. But before long she quickly relaxed into the kiss, her eyes fell shut, she went to put her arms around Quinn's neck but the blonde drew back.

Her eyes were wide and she looked just as surprised at her actions as Rachel was. Her mouth dropped open and she gasped slightly before standing up and backing towards the door, shaking her head. She fumbled for the door handle and ran from the room, leaving Rachel standing shocked and alone.

Quickly Rachel's senses kicked in and she ran out after her friend.

"Quinn! QUINN- wait!" She shouted, but the blonde wouldn't stop.

"Fuck." she said loudly when she heard the front door shut. Quinn was a lot faster than the singer, but Rachel didn't give in- she followed her out of the door but her heart dropped when she saw Quinn get into a cab and drive off.

Rachel stood dumbstruck in the middle of the road- Quinn had kissed her. Furthermore, Rachel had liked it. She had such perfect soft lips…unlike Finn's who's lips were often chapped and rough. Not to mention Finn had stubble which always scratched at her skin. She was still shocked at what had happened and her head was spinning slightly- she felt a bit sick from all the alcohol but she couldn't help but smile at what had happened. It had been the last thing she was expecting when she went to find the blonde but it certainly wasn't an unpleasant surprise.

Her phone rang. Rachel scrambled to answer it, not bothering to check the caller ID, at this point she was still pretty drunk and she just didn't care anymore.

"Quinn? Where the hell are you going we need to talk?" The brunette practically shouted.

"Rachel?" A soft boy's voice said, in a confused tone.

"URH Finn. What the hell do you want it's too late for this right now." She shouted angrily down the phone when she realised it wasn't Quinn.

"Fuck Rachel, you're my fiancé am I not allowed to talk to you? I fucking miss you, you haven't been replying to my messages so I was worried. And who the hell is Quinn?" The boy said, his voice was both angry and hurt.

"Finn, we're not engaged, I haven't given you my answer yet, so don't call me your fiancé. And I've been busy- i'm at a party so excuse me for not replying to you every 5 minutes? And Quinn is just my friend, we just got in an argument it's none of your business."

She felt a small pang of guilt when mentioning Quinn, but pushed it to one side for the moment.

"Rach please…Can I come and visit you in London for a week? I miss you and I feel like you've been really distant. I think we need to sort this out. I mean for starters you should have given me an answer by now- we've been together for three years Rachel, this should be easy for you..So why haven't you said yes yet?"

"Finn…I don't think that's a good idea right now- I love you, but this trip is for Britt and I"

_Stop lying, you don__'__t love him, the singer thought._

"I just need time to figure out what I want to do. If you loved me you would respect that…." Rachel said pleading down the phone.

"Of course I love you. How can you even question that? If I didn't love you why would I have waited this long for an answer? Rach please I love you more than anything else in the world I've waited long enough. If you are still in love with me prove it and be my fiancé…"

With one more exasperated sigh he hung up the phone.

She had no idea what had come over her, but she had had to shut Rachel up somehow and the only way that seemed possible was to kiss her. She doesn't even like girls. Sure she had kissed Santana and a few other Cheerios when they were in high school but it was never anything serious. It's not like this was serious. But was it? Why had this felt so different with Rachel? She had just kissed her to shut her up. Yes that was it. It meant nothing. She repeated that to herself like a mantra until she found her way to her hostel room.

When she went in she found both Brittany and Santana inside chatting amongst themselves.

"Quinn! We just got back, where's Rachel?" The dancer asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Urh I left her at the party I'm pretty tired." She lied.

"Is everything okay now Q?" Santana said, quirking her eyebrow at her best friend, from where she sat on the floor.

"Yeah it's all good. I just left because I'm tired." Quinn said, forcing a smile.

Santana knew something was wrong but chose not to question it. Instead she grabbed her jacket and walked towards them.

"Britt and I were just about to go for a few drinks on the rooftop bar. Do you wanna come blondie?"

"No thanks S, like I said, I'm pretty tired- I'm just going to go to bed."

"Sweet dreams, don't let the sheep bite!" Brittany said cheerfully before walking out the door.

"Urh Britt I think it's don't let the bed bugs bite…" Santana said slowly, smiling at the bubbly dancer, before she caught Quinn's eye who was smirking- she had seen her staring at Britt.

"Opps, I always get counting sheep and bed bugs biting mixed up…" Brittany said blushing.

"You're cute." The darker girl said before quickly changing the subject, "So your friends were pretty cool. And that house was amazing! Where did you meet them all?"

"That's Sugar's London house…she's like super rich, but she's in Tokyo at the moment- i'm not sure what she's actually doing there to be honest.." She said, lost in thought,

"Oh and yeah they're great aren't they! Mercedes was my dorm mate at Juilliard until she dropped out…then I just had this really weird girl staying with me. Like she was super weird- I think she showered twice the entire time she was there, it was gross."

"Eww that's awful! It sound's like this roomie we had in Berlin, he only had sponge baths! I called him Armpit…"

"We should totally set them up!"

Both Santana and Brittany exchanged quiet laughter.

"Artie went to the same high school as us for a few years then he moved to New York with his family. When me and Rach moved there we reconnected. He's now one of my closest friends."

"You so used to date him didn't you?" Santana smirked.

Brittany laughed but nodded her head, Santana's suspicions were correct and she narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Only for a few weeks, and very casually…"

"I knew it! He still has feelings for you Britt and Auntie Tana is always right!"

"No he doesn't!" Brittany said, still laughing, "Besides, it wouldn't matter because we're not getting back together. Anyway i've actually only been interested in girls recently…" Brittany said, sending Santana a small smirk.

"Oh same…just girls you know…haven't been interested in guys recently either.." Santana laughed.

"San you're a lesbian, have you ever been interested in guys?" Brittany said with a loud giggle- that made Santana's heart melt a little.

"Hmm I've slept with guys before…and I used to have a huge lady hard-on for Justin Timberlake when he was in NSYNC."

"Please, everyone fancied JT so that doesn't count. What about the guys you slept with did you like any of them?"

Santana put her face in her hands as she laughed loudly at Brittany's comment.

"Okay, okay, I know i'm a massive lesbian…I didn't like any of them. Urh especially not Puckerman! I just enjoy sweet lady kisses too much."

"Puckerman? As in Noah Puckerman?"

"Urh yeah, you know him?"

Brittany was wide-eyed, Santana looked at her with a raised eyebrow questioning her.

"Rachel slept with him senior year!"

Santana threw back her head and howled with laughter.

"Berry and Puckerman! Oh my God that's hilarious." She stopped dead in her tracks, "Wait…holy crap on a stick, she's the hot jewish senior with the long legs isn't she? Puck wouldn't shut up about her the whole of junior year, he was fucking smitten, he never told us her name though!" Santana said gasping for air through her laughter, "Oh wow this is a small world god that boy get's around- me, Quinn and Berry have fucked him!"

"This is so weird," Brittany said, now laughing along with Santana who had slid down the wall to the floor she was laughing so much.

"Quinn is going to flip! Just wait till I tell her Rachel was the one he was pining after."

"Why?"

"Quinn's loved him since we were like 13, even after everything that happened." She said, slightly more solemnly but still laughing.

"What happened?" Brittany asked curiously.

Santana realised she had said too much and suddenly stopped laughing and a frown appeared on her face. She looked sad and Brittany's heart sank, she didn't like seeing anyone upset but when Santana looked sad it made her sad as well.

"Fuck, I shouldn't have said that." the Latina said cursing and covering her face with her hands.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me."

"I'm sure you'll find out eventually so I guess it's probably easier for Quinn if I tell you…But you can't tell anyone- especially not Rachel, promise me please?"

Brittany nodded and slid down the wall to sit next to Santana.

"Like I said, Quinn had been in love with Puck since they were kids…but he wouldn't settle down and date her so the only way she thought he would be with her was if she slept with him…So she lost her virginity to him in the summer after Sophomore year." She paused, taking in a deep breath, staring intently at the wall in front of her.

"Puck told her it meant nothing and that it was just a one night stand and he was interested in someone else…I'm guessing that person was Rachel." She said, shutting her eyes as Brittany studied her closely.

"Quinn came to me a few weeks later crying when our Junior year started, saying that her period was late, so I bought her a pregnancy test and it came up positive- she was pregnant. Puck, the fucking idiot didn't use a condom. He didn't use a condom because it 'doesn't feel as good' and he didn't even tell her until weeks later when we asked him…I've never been so angry in my life. So while Puck was pining after the 'hot jewish senior' Quinn had to deal with it all by herself."

Brittany's clear blue eyes were now watering, as tears silently rolled down her face.

"Did she have the baby?" Brittany said quietly.

Santana shook her head, she was fighting hard to hold back the tears.

"She had a miscarriage very early on, she was heartbroken at the time but now I think she's almost relieved that it happened, she was too young for that to happen." she paused again.

"He hardly spoke to her the rest of Junior year, when he was chasing Rachel. Then halfway through senior year Puck turned up at her house saying how sorry he was and asked if he could have another chance to date her. Quinn agreed- it was all she had wanted. They went out for a few months until she realised that he only wanted to date her now because he got rejected by the 'hot jewish girl with long legs' who had gone away to college, so she dumped him and spent the rest of the year avoiding him until we decided to get away from Lima and go travelling this summer after graduation."

Brittany was crying fully now, her mascara running down her face.

"Puck was one of my best friends but I seriously kicked his ass after everything he did to her. He's such a douchebag."

"That is so awful. I am so sorry that happened to her. I can't begin to understand how horrible that must have been."

"She was in a bad state after it, but her mom was amazing about it, she took Quinn for counselling, took her out of school for a few weeks after the miscarriage. Judy is honestly an amazing woman…" Santana paused, looking into Brittany's eyes before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"She actually took me in after Sophomore year."

Brittany's eyes widened but she let Santana continue.

"My parents kicked me out after I told them I was a lesbian and fancied girls. I lived with my Abuela for a while but it was hard for her to look after me when she was so old so Judy took me in."

"Santana…." Brittany said before hugging the ex-cheerleader tightly. Santana immediately relaxed into the hug, she buried her head into the blondes neck, before she took a deep breath and continued.

"My parents never accepted who I was, I saw them occasionally, they would just send me money every month and ignored my existence otherwise. So I just stayed at Quinn's, she's basically a sister to me."

"If you knew Quinn loved Puck why did you sleep with him?"

"I slept with him when we were fourteen, I was still coming to terms with my sexuality so I had to see if I actually liked guys, Quinn was dating someone else at the time and Puck was there and available. She actually encouraged me to do it because she knew I needed to." Santana laughed, "She knew I liked girls before I knew! Quinn has some freaky sixth sense, inner eye, psychic shit going on."

Brittany laughed along with the Latina, Santana's head rested was rested on the blondes shoulder and Brittany still had an arm wrapped around the shorter girl as they sat against the wall on the floor. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, Brittany absently tracing shapes on Santana's leg.

"Rachel and Finn were on a 'break' when she had sex with Puck. When Finn found out they almost broke up, he was heartbroken. I still think Rachel feels awful about it. She'd feel even worse if she knew about Quinn."

"Wait who's Finn?" Santana said, lifting her head off the blonde's shoulder to look at her friend.

"Her fiancé? Has Rachel not mentioned him?"

"What?" Santana said in shock, turning her whole body to face Brittany now.

"Well she hasn't officially said yes yet but he's basically her fiancé…"

"Rachel's engaged?" She said slowly- all the phone calls making sense now.

"Pretty much." the blonde shrugged

"Fuckkk." Santana drawled out.

"What?"

"Don't worry about it.." Santana said slowly, thinking about Quinn- she had an inkling that the blonde was harbouring feelings for the singer,

"Hey can we go to the bar now? I could really use a drink." the shorter girl said suddenly.

"Yeah sure! They do some really yummy cocktails up there."

"Hey Britt?"

"Yah?"

"Thanks for listening…It actually feels quite good to talk about it all. But don't tell Rachel or Quinn about it all will you? And it's probably best not to mention Puck to either of them…"

Brittany nodded, taking Santana's hand and giving it a light squeeze before looking her dead in the eye.

"Thank you for telling me San, it means a lot. You know you can tell me anything..I'm not going anywhere." She said squeezing Santana's hand again, "Whether you like it or not, you're not getting rid of me anytime soon Santana Lopez." She said before hugging Santana.

When the finally pulled back from the hug they just stood there for a moment staring into each other's eyes. The air was suddenly thick with tension and Santana felt her heart rate quicken. Brittany looked down at the Latina's large, plump, soft, kissable lips. Santana subconsciously licked her lips, moistening them and she moved closer to Brittany. She was so beautiful, all she wanted to do right now was kiss her. They both shifted even closer until there was only a small space between them. Then a door slammed shut just down the hall and they jumped apart in shock.

Rachel Berry stood awkwardly by it, her hand still on the door handle as she studied her two friends who were blushing profusely.

"Oh sorry…I didn't mean to interrupt, I didn't know you would be out here.." She said quietly, taking in the sight- she had clearly interrupted something judging from the sexual tension in the air.

"Rach you scared the bejesus out of me!" Brittany said giggling.

"Sorry! Have you seen Quinn anywhere I really need to talk to her." she said blushing slightly.

"Urh she's probably asleep by now, she was pretty tired when she got back. Why what's wrong?" Santana asked, frowning at Rachel.

Rachel smiled brightly before speaking.

"Nothing at all, everything's perfectly fine. I just wanted to make sure she got home okay. Kurt really liked you Santana, he said you're like a sassy Latina empress…"

"Finally someone who recognises my true form. And I liked him as well he's like a fabulous bitchy barbie." Santana said beaming. Her comment earned laughs from both the girls.

"Anyway, what are you two doing?"

"We were going to go to the bar. Do you wanna come?" Santana asked, looking over at Brittany- she kind of hoped Rachel would say no so she could spend more time alone with the blonde.

"Actually that would be quite nice. While I would usually decline because their bar isn't that satisfactory, they do have karaoke on tonight and i'm really in the mood to sing."

"Rach…When are you ever not in the mood to sing?" Brittany said giggling.

"I haven't actually heard you sing yet R." Santana said, walking next to the two girls as they made their way up towards the rooftop bar.

"Aww Santana you called me R! I feel like I'm finally being accepted." Rachel winked, linking arms with the slightly taller girl.

"Hmm…watch it though Rach or you'll go back to being called Berry." She said winking back.

* * *

Quinn was lying in her bed, staring up at Santana's mattress. She kept replaying tonight over in her head. She had kissed Rachel Berry. _Oh my god_ Santana would never let her hear the end of it. With Rachel's big mouth San had probably already heard by now. Rachel's mouth was big but _damn_, it was pretty hot. I bet she would be amazing at- _stop it Quinn you pervert, just shut up-_ you were drunk it meant nothing. It's not like you actually fancy her, she's just a friend. It's fine, it's just like when you kissed Santana in spin the bottle or one of the other cheerios.

It meant nothing.

Just like what you meant to Puck, nothing.

She squeezed her eyes shut, the thought of the mohawked boy still pained her at times. Sure, she joked about him with Santana on occasion but truthfully he had really hurt her and she hadn't completely gotten over it. _Just forget him Quinn, you__'__ll never see him again, he__'__s out of your life forever _she thought, _thank God_.

* * *

Brittany was sitting outside on the rooftop terrace with Rachel and Santana, she was studying Santana's face. Her eyes are so pretty she thought…_I wonder if she knows_ how pretty her eyes are? They're all sparkly and happy right now, I love her eyes looking happy. I hate it when they're not like that. When she's sad they look kind of hollow and empty, like when she told me about Quinn, and her parents kicking her out. I can't believe they did that…how could they do that to someone so amazing and beautiful and funny and talented? How could anyone do that at all?

Santana laughed about something Rachel said from across the table, sending shivers through her. I love the way she throws her head back and doesn't care if people hear. _I wish _Rachel hadn't come in earlier, I think she was going to kiss me. I wish she kissed me.

_God Brittany_, you're being stupid again, just because she's interested in girls doesn't mean she's interested in you.

* * *

Holy shit.

These cocktails are good Brittany was good. Good? I mean right, Brittany was right.

Santana thought, she had had three very strong drinks and was now on her fourth.

Ahhh I'm feeling kinda buzzed, this is nice being here with Britt…and Berry. Urh why did she have to come? Damn you Rachel Berry.

But my god, she can sing really well. Her voice is like floating on cloud, mmm what if that cloud was Brittany? Floating on Brittany would be nice. Lying under Britt would be even nicer she giggled. Fuck, i'm really drink. Or do I mean drunk? Fuck it, who knows? I just wanna kiss Britt, she thought before hiccuping.

* * *

Rachel had sung several songs and now she resided to sitting next to Brittany and opposite Santana, she was looking down into her glass of wine. She was torn with what to do, part of her wanted to stay with Finn and she felt guilty about what had happened but the other half wanted Quinn..

_You really fucked up with Finn. You should have given him an answer sooner. You should just marry him already, that__'__s what he means by saying prove it isn__'__t it?_

_He wants you to elope with him. Can I do that? Do I want to do that? What if I don__'__t want to do that?_

_If it saves your relationship do it._

_What about Quinn? What about Quinn?!_

_She kissed you__…__And you kissed her back._

_You can__'__t do this to Finn again! You weren__'__t even on a break this time. Well__…__we are now._

_Quinn was drunk, it didn__'__t mean anything to her__…__.She__'__s straight anyway. Wait__…__you__'__re meant to be straight as well Rachel. _

_Labels don__'__t define me, you like who you like. Quinn is a beautiful, intelligent woman. Who cares about her gender? _

_Well said Rachel, well said__…__Wait__…__Rachel you have a boyfriend STOP THINKING ABOUT THIS. _

_Just have another drink, maybe it will become clearer later?_

After she was done arguing with her conscience she put all thoughts of Finn and Quinn to one side and downed the rest of her wine. One thing for sure, she definitely needed another drink.

* * *

Later that night the three girls stumbled through their bedroom door, Quinn quickly shut her eyes and attempted to regulate her breathing as she pretended to sleep. All the girls were too drunk to even notice but she kept her eyes shut none the less. About half an hour later, she could hear Santana snoring lightly from above her and Brittany mumbling in her sleep.

Just as she was about to open her eyes she sensed someone standing above her. She opened her eyes a fraction to the dark room to see Rachel kneeling over her. She smelt of wine and her signature berry scented perfume, which Quinn secretly loved. Rachel was swaying slightly from the alcohol. Quinn squeezed her eyes shut again before Rachel lent in and grazed her lips with her own, kissing her very gently- taking Quinn by surprise.

"Goodnight Quinn." The brunette whispered quietly, before making her way back to her own bed and promptly passing out.

Quinn opened her eyes slowly touching her lips with her fingers, she rolled onto her side and watched the singer start to snore from across the room.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Please review! I need feedback :)**

**Also what did you guys think of the Glee finale? **

**Personally I was disappointed that so many of the central characters weren't in it (except for the final number). Especially Quinn/Santana/Britt/Puck.. **

**Anyway...**

**Until next time,**

**-Yccmflr **


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N:_ Thanks for all the great feedback guys :).**

**Please review! Any/all feedback is great.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**-Yccmflr**

* * *

"Britt wake up." Rachel whispered into the blonde's ear.

Brittany mumbled buring her face further into her pillow away from the sound of Rachel's voice.

"B? Sweetie you need to wake up. I really need to talk to you." Rachel pleaded, shaking the sleeping blonde softly.

Brittany grunted but slowly opened her eyes and blinked away the sleep.

"Rahel? Wadyou want?" She said sleepily.

Rachel was looking nervous she had a huge frown on her face and she impatiently tapped her fingers on the side of the bed as she waited for her friend to wake up. It was 6.30 am and it was still dark outside.

"B, can we go to the roof I really need some Britt-Britt advice.."

Brittany could see how distressed Rachel was so she nodded, rolling out of bed she climbed down the ladder. Rachel was fully dressed, wearing black skinny jeans and a plain tee whereas Brittany was in her sleep shorts and a vest.

"I'll see you downstairs, i'll grab us some coffee while you get changed." Rachel said, she was practically bouncing on the spot.

"Okay but can you get me a mocha…you know how much I hate the taste of coffee." Brittany said before yawning.

Rachel quickly left the room. Brittany stripped off, and stood in front of her suitcase naked, deciding what to wear. She didn't care that Santana and Quinn were in the room, they were sound asleep and even if they were away it's not like her body was any different to theirs- besides Brittany knew she had an amazing body so why not show it off a little?

She found some clean underwear and put them on, before pulling some joggers on and a white top with tiny bacon and egg pictures on. She inwardly sighed, she wished she could have bacon and eggs right now- 6.30am was way too early to be up.

A few minutes later she had tied her hair back into a loose pony tail, put some mascara and lipgloss on and pulled on a pair of battered yellow converse and put on her black rimmed glasses. She slipped out of the room- pausing to sneak a look at Santana. The black haired girl was snoring slightly, her hair was all over the place and she looked peaceful. Brittany couldn't help but stare at her, she was so beautiful.

"Do you always watch people sleep?"

Brittany practically jumped out of her skin when she heard Quinn's voice. Her eyes snapped away from Santana and down to the bottom bunk where Quinn was sitting cross-legged and staring up at her with a curious smirk on her face.

"Why do you always have to scare me like that?"

"I find that I learn more about people when I don't announce my presence…People act themselves and let their guard down when they think they're alone."

"Like what?"

"Loads of things really…For example, Rachel stood over your bed for around half an hour this morning, deciding whether or not to wake you. Or how when you wake up you immediately look over to Santana's bed where she's sleeping and you watch her for a while. You are happy with your body, not many people are confident enough to strip down totally naked in a room with two people they barely know." Quinn paused, taking in Brittany's shock and growing blush, "So do you always watch people sleep?"

"What?! No. That's like super creepy."

Quinn raised her eyebrow and smirked even more.

"But you like watching Santana sleep…?"

Brittany blushed scarlet and avoided Quinn's smirk by looking back up at Santana.

"I don't know she just looks so peaceful when she sleeps, it's like she forgets about everything and who she is and is just free. She's so beautiful and she's not even trying." Brittany said gazing at Santana with a dopey smile on her face.

Quinn's smile was growing by the minute, it was so obvious that there was something going on between them and Brittany was making it even more obvious by the way she looked at Santana.

"Do you never sleep?" Brittany said suddenly changing the subject- shifting her attention back to the bottom bunk.

"No. I haven't slept in 3 years…" Quinn said, keeping a straight face but started laughing when Brittany looked really scared. "Britt I'm kidding, I'm just a really light sleeper. I woke up the minute I heard Rachel's snoring stop."

"Oh I thought you were a vampire or something so I guess that's good. How come we didn't wake you up when we got back last night then?"

"I hadn't fallen asleep yet. I think you were all a bit to drunk to realise I was awake though."

Brittany laughed slightly recalling stumbling around last night. They were all quite drunk.

"Urh anyway, I'm meeting Rachel downstairs, we're going to our roof so I thought I would dance. Do you wanna come?" Brittany said smiling politely at Quinn.

"Urh yeah I heard," Quinn laughed awkwardly, "But it sounded like Rachel needed to talk to you about something important so I'm just going to go back to bed.."

Despite Quinn's calm exterior, she was freaking out because she saw how nervous Rachel was this morning and she was sure that the singer was going to tell Brittany about the night before and the kisses they shared. Although…Brittany may already know, she was Rachel's best friend after all. Even if she didn't know Brittany didn't seem like the kind of person to judge her.

"Oh yeah true. Well we'll see you a bit later I guess. I think Rachel and Santana have planned to go to some art gallery today."

"See you later Britt. I hope Rachel's okay.." Quinn said awkwardly, knowing she was the reason why the brunette was probably freaking out.

"Thanks Quinn, sleep well!" Brittany said cheerfully before walking out of the room.

Once she was downstairs, she found Rachel pacing impatiently by the door. As soon as she saw Brittany, she practically ran over towards her, balancing the coffees in her hands.

"B what took you so long?" The brunette said as they started to walk towards their place on the roof.

"I was talking to Quinn-"

"About?!" Rachel practically shouted.

"Urh.." Brittany blushed, "She kinda caught me watching Santana sleeping..for a second time."

"Britt that's creepy why?" Rachel said.

Brittany whined slightly and buried her face in her hands, she had turned bright red from embarrassment.

"She's so cute when she sleeps Rach, like she looks so peaceful and she's just so beautiful..I can't help it."

Rachel smiled up at her friend, both Santana and Brittany had been sneaking glances at one another for the past few days and it was adorable. She thought they would be cute together.

"She is beautiful. So do you fancy her Britt?" Rachel said, watching her best friend blush even more.

"I know I haven't known her for long but I think I do. She just understands me- and you know not many people do…And she's so so pretty like I would totally like to have sweet lady kisses with her."

Rachel laughed and hugged her friend, Brittany was the perfect height for hugging.

"That's sweet Britt, well I think she likes you as well."

"I don't know if she does Rach." Brittany said frowning.

"Are you kidding? You're beautiful, funny, kind and smart. Besides I've seen the way she's always sneaking looks at you. She'd be stupid not to like you B."

Brittany blushed and they continued talking about Santana and Mercedes' tour until they got to the roof top. By the time they got there it was starting to get light and the sky was a wonderful palette of pinks and yellows. It was so beautiful that Brittany snapped a photo on her iPhone to Instagram later.

"So what's up Rach?" Brittany said, hanging her legs over the ledge of the building, mocha and croissant in hand.

"Finn wants to come to London…He's angry that I haven't given him an answer yet so he wants us to elope."

Brittany nodded her head, it made sense that that was what Rachel was nervous about. It had been a few months, Finn must be freaking out. Rachel paused for a second, taking a deep breath and continuing.

"I can't do that. I don't want to elope, but if I say no it'll be the end." Rachel said as she began to sob quietly burying her head in Brittany's shoulder.

"Rach, people fall in and out of love all the time. Finn is one of your closest friends so of course you love him but are you still in love with him?"

Rachel paused for a moment, thinking about the question. She felt guilty that she knew the answer almost immediately.

"No…I think I might be scared of losing him as a friend rather than as a lover. I don't think I've thought of Finn in romantic sense for quite a while."

"He'll probably hate you at first but he'll come around eventually Rach and I'm sure you'll be able to be friends. But you have to end this, it's unfair on Finn."

"You're right and in all honestly Finn was never particularly satisfactory in bed…"

"I kinda guessed that just from looking at him… Oh god, can you imagine if he ever met Santana? She would destroy him." Brittany said snorting with laughter.

"That would be rather entertaining…She'd probably call him something like orangutang or lumps the clown." Rachel said laughing, wiping her tears away.

The two girls shared several moments of laughter before Brittany spoke again.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I have to end it, you're right it's not fair on Finn if I drag this on any longer."

"You should FaceTime him, it's the closest you can get to doing it in person."

"That's a good idea, thanks Britt. Will you stay here with me while I do it?"

"Of course I will. I'll give you guys some space though. I'll probably just dance for a bit, but I'll be right over here." The blonde said signalling behind her.

* * *

Back in the room, Quinn was still sitting cross legged on her bed, she was trying to write in her holiday journal. She laughed dryly to herself as she flicked through the pages, until now it had been so normal and drama free. But now she stared at the blank page and the only thing that came to her was Rachel.

For inspiration Quinn flipped back to the the other sections for countries they had visited. When they were in Paris Quinn had described the beautiful architecture, the chic coffee shops, all the fashion and the shopping they had done. There were photos of Santana eating snails (something her friend had got slightly obsessed with while they were there), ticket stubs from the louvre, and photos from the eiffel tower.

From Rome she had several pages of collaged cards and receipts from all the gelato shops they went to. A postcard of the pope from the Vatican City. Photos of both of them on vespas and she had stuck down a map of the city, where she had circled all the places of significance. Like their hostel, all the gelato shops, the places she had kissed random Italian men. Why was kissing Rachel different from Francesco, Marcello and Deangelo? What did she have that was different to them?

So here she sat, trying to write about London but just staring at a blank page instead. Why couldn't she get the small girl out of her head? She had no idea why she did it but she began writing Rachel's name. She would repeat it until the diva was out of her system. However, after three sides of 'Rachel Barbra Berry' it became clear to Quinn that it wouldn't be that simple. She began to describe her, maybe that will help her figure out why she was stuck in her head. After writing half a page Quinn felt pathetic, why did she feel so powerless against someone she had know for such a short time.

She rolled her eyes at herself, she was being ridiculous, it was obvious she had feelings for Rachel. And as much as she hated it- there was one person she could depend on for honest advice. That person was snoring loudly in the bed above her.

"San wake up."

There was no response and the snoring continued.

"San get your lazy ass out of bed" she said a little louder to which she got a grunt and Santana mumbled something before the snoring started again.

Quinn rolled her eyes, this called for more extreme measures.

"SANTANA LOPEZ YOU THINK THIS IS HARD? TRY BEING WATERBOARDED, THAT'S HARD!" Quinn shouted, doing her best Sue Sylvester impression.

As she expected Santana jumped out of bed looking terrified, her head shot around the room before her eyes settled on Quinn who was suppressing the urge to laugh. Santana scowled at her and with that Quinn couldn't take it anymore she let out a large howl of laughter and fell off her bed, clutching her sides in laughter. Santana glared at her and kicked Quinn's shin before yawning and collapsing down on her friend's bed.

"Fuck Santana that hurt." Quinn said, rubbing her shin before sitting up next to her angry friend.

"Well Karma's a bitch and Karma so happens to be my middle name- it serves you right that scared the shit out of me Q. I thought Sylvester was in the fucking room." The darker girl scowled.

"Your middle name is Diabla.." Quinn said still laughing.

"Stuff it Q, what do you want? I was having the best dream so this better be worth it."

"I kissed Rachel." Quinn blurted out- like ripping off like a bandaid, the sooner it was out the better.

Santana just stared at her with a blank expression on her face, before throwing back her head and laughing deeply. Quinn sat patiently on her bed frowning as she waited for Santana to compose herself. Santana's laughs eventually died down when she saw the serious look on Quinn's face.

"Holy shit Q you're serious? I thought you were joking!" She said staring at her friend with wide eyes.

"Yes! Now shut up and help me."

"Urh okay, who initiated it?"

"I did."

"When did it happen?"

"Last night at the party, after I left the game Rachel came to find me and she kept apologising and she wouldn't shut up so I kissed her."

"You couldn't just like slap her or done like anything else?"

"I-I-I think I wanted to kiss her…"

"So you have the hots for Berry simple. I mean I would totally tap that she's smokin'."

"I've kissed girls before they didn't mean anything, why is this any different?"

"Okay well did you actually want to kiss any of those other girls before? Excluding me of course cos' ya know i'm spicy and you love me." Santana winked, earning an eye roll from Quinn.

"No…"

"Sounds like you might have actually have a Rachel Berry sized crush Q."

"Fuck I don't even know San…I always thought I was straight.."

"Urh babe, sexuality is as fluid as a fucking river, sometimes you can't decide who you develop feelings for, even if that person is Berry." Santana paused when Quinn opened her mouth to object, "Relax I'm not saying you do fancy her but it might be a possibility, yes?" Quinn nodded.

"Anyway as I was saying, you don't have to label yourself, but who cares if you may not be as straight as you thought? Your best friend e.g. me, is a lesbian, Judy will love you no matter what- and in all honestly if you dated a girl she'd probably be relieved, no unplanned pregnancies and all." Quinn laughed slightly, "Brittany is bisexual and Rachel has two gay dads. I don't think anyone here is going to judge you."

"Thanks S, that's actually made me feel better. I guess I could see myself with Rachel…"

"So try and be more open about it- maybe you'll find it's nothing but hell don't push it away when it could lead to something amazing."

"She kissed me last night when you and Brittany had gone to bed. She thought I was asleep but still, I liked it.."

"Fuck Q, I completely forgot.."

"What?

"Shit."

"Santana what's wrong?"

"Quinn, I just remembered something. And I honestly completely forgot, I was so excited about the possibility of you being able to come to lesbian bars with me and wing woman me and shit, it just slipped my mind…I should have told you earlier.."

"San, what just tell me?" Quinn said sighing, whatever it was it wasn't going to be good news. Her mind immediately went to Puck thinking it was something to do with him. Urh even thinking about Puck made her blood boil, he was such a fuck boy.

"Quinn…Rachel's engaged..or basically, she hasn't given him her answer yet. I'm so sorry."

Of course she was engaged, Quinn rolled her eyes at herself for being so fucking stupid. Everyone she had feelings for was either a complete fuck boy, unavailable or not interested in her.

"Oh"

"I'm sorry Q."

"I don't even know if I like her so it's fine I guess. I'm straight anyway, of course I don't like her."

Santana rolled her eyes she thought they were making progress. So she did the only thing she could and grabbed the side of Quinn's face and kissed her.

Quinn squealed at first and tried to push Santana away but soon relaxed into the kiss. She kissed Santana back, damn this felt nice. Way nicer than kissing Puck- he was like a washing machine. Santana's lips were soft and they both fought for dominance. Santana felt Quinn's tongue against her lips as she tried to enter Santana's mouth.

Santana pulled back- she couldn't let this go further to a full blown make out session, it would only confuse Quinn further, besides the only blonde she really wanted to kiss was Brittany. She just needed to do it for Quinn's sake to help her determine if she may like girls. From Quinn's hooded eyes Santana could tell she was right.

Someone coughed by the door and both girl's heads shot towards the sound, Brittany was standing there awkwardly- avoiding Santana's eye, she stared at the ground. She knew Santana wouldn't be interested in her…How could she be so stupid. Stupid Brittany, it wasn't anything new…

"Fuck Britt…" Santana said softly, standing up from the bed.

"No…Listen I just came here to tell you both Rachel broke up with Finn so she's kinda a mess. She's telling her dads right now but maybe it'll be best if you guys went out for the day, she's probably going to want to watch several musicals to cheer her up. But anyway I'll leave you guys to it…" Brittany said, tears stinging her eyes. She turned and left the room, she didn't want Santana to see her cry.

Santana stood, staring at the doorway, her heart dropped. Brittany looked so upset, fuck, she was the reason Brittany was upset, she had messed it up before it even started.

"S, why the fuck are you still here? Go after her. I'll be fine." Quinn urged.

Santana nodded and ran out of the door after the blonde. Brittany was almost at the end up the corridor and Santana could see tears falling down her pale skin. It didn't take long for her to catch up with the fair girl.

"Britt, let me explain. It's not what it looked like." Santana pleaded grabbing her arm to keep her from turning away.

Brittany avoided Santana's eyes and she stared behind her head. She was embarrassed enough as it was and if she looked into the Latina's eyes she would break down completely.

"San don't…It's not like anything is happening between us and-"

"Quinn kissed Rachel last night and when we got back from the bar Rachel kissed Quinn. Quinn thinks she likes her and she was freaking out because she might not be straight so I kissed her to help confirm that she actually might actually like girls."

Santana let her tears fall down her face now, she had been so close to kissing Brittany the other day and she fucked it up.

"Britt, the only blonde I want to kiss is you.." Santana said almost pleading, looking at Brittany's clear blue eyes.

"Really?" Brittany said, finally meeting Santana's almond eyes.

"Yeah..like a lot. I know it sound's crazy because we've known each other for such a short time, but you're amazing Britt and I can't stop thinking about you…and if Rachel hadn't have walked in last night I would have kissed you then, but now I've probably fucked it up and-"

"Santana, shut up and kiss me."

"Yeah?"

The blonde nodded and moved closer to the Latina.

Santana reached up and wiped Brittany's tears away from her eyes. She cupped the blonde's cheeks and they moved closer so they were just inches apart. Santana stared into Brittany's blue eyes and smiled, causing Brittany to giggle slightly and bite her lip.

Santana pulled Brittany closer till their lips met. Brittany's lips were on hers and as cheesy as it sounded Santana could swear she saw fireworks when she shut her eyes.

Brittany's arms shifted to her waist and Santana wrapped hers around the dancer's neck. Brittany deepened the kiss and slipped her tongue into Santana's mouth, both girls smiled as it happened. They both fought for dominance and after a few moments longer they pulled away. They both had their eyes shut still, savouring the moment as they rested their foreheads against one another. The Latina pecked Brittany's lips a few more times before taking the dancer's hand in her own.

Brittany smiled widely and opened her eyes to look at Santana- who had a dopey grin her on face. That had been perfect- even if she was a crying mess before. She kissed Santana one more time- savouring the taste on her lips, before she remembered what the smaller girl had said before.

"Wait, Quinn and Rach kissed?"

"Yeah twice, first at the party and then Rachel kissed Q thinking that she was asleep after we got back from the pub."

"I knew something was happening between them!" Brittany smiled widely.

"Anyway enough talk about them…so can I take you out on a date Britt?" Santana asked shyly, blushing slightly.

"I would love that Santana."

"Can we go for coffee now?" The dark haired girl asked hopefully.

"As much as I want to I think we should make sure Rachel's okay, she's really upset. I have work tonight, but how about dinner tomorrow night?"

"It's a date. Can I kiss you again Britt?"

Instead of replying Brittany just leaned up and captured the Latina's lips in her own. She was so perfect, Santana couldn't stop grinning. Brittany was the best kisser out of everyone she had ever kissed- and that was a lot of people.. They continued kissing for several moments before they heard the elevator ding- they guessed it was Rachel so they pulled apart.

"Urh I should go back to the room, I need to talk to Quinn..then we'll get out of your way for the day but i'll see you later?" Santana asked hopefully.

"I doubt Rachel would be able to work tonight, do you wanna take her shift? It would mean we could spend some time together…and Quinn and Rachel will be able to as well" The blonde asked, smiling still.

"That sounds amazing. I think Q and Rach need to talk at some point as well."

Brittany nodded and kissed Santana one more time before walking towards the end of the corridor to find Rachel.

Santana walked back into the room to find Quinn fully dressed and ready to go out. Santana looked down at what she was wearing and realised she was still in her sleep shorts and vest, her hair disheveled and she wasn't wearing any make-up. While she would normally care, she couldn't give a shit today, she had kissed Brittany! She had a huge grin on her face and when Quinn saw she just rolled her eyes at her.

"I knew you fancied her. Look at you blush, so cute." Quinn said pinching the Latina's cheeks.

"Shut up." Santana said, trying to sound menacing but she couldn't wipe the grin off her face.

"So did you ask her out?" Quinn said with a wink.

Santana blushed and nodded before going into the bathroom to shower and get dressed.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Finn is out of the picture, Santana and Brittany are progressing, and there's hope for Faberry!**

**And I agree with you all in relation to the finale, it was annoying that it didn't feature some key characters, but it's true we wouldn't be able to interpret Quinn as freely so that's a positive I guess?**

**Review/follow/favourite etc.**

**Until next time!**

**-Yccmflr**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Sorry it's been ages! I am continuing this story so don't worry :) just had a lot going on right now so it's been a bit slow. I decided to finally finish this chapter so here I am at 4am so I hope you guys appreciate it haha :p. **_

_**I know I say it every chapter but:**_

_**Please, please, please review! It will help me to write faster and upload sooner. Any feedback at all is great!**_

_**-Yccmflr**_

* * *

Santana and Quinn had spent most of their day shopping on Oxford street before walking down small side streets until they got completely lost. It had always been a self-belief of Quinn's that the best way to see a city was to get lost in it, so that they could see London through the eyes of a 'Londoner'.

On their long walk they came across Primrose hill. A large park, with a huge hill in the middle that was covered with trees and flowers. After a slightly strenuous walk to the top, they sat and admired the view of London. Although it was getting late, the sun was still high in the sky and shining hot down on them. Santana lay down on the grass, folding her arms behind her head- sunbathing. A few minutes later Quinn rested her head on Santana's chest and they both sat in blissful silence, closing their eyes, absorbing the sun's warm rays before Santana spoke.

"I'm taking Rachel's shift at work tonight."

"Ohh with Britt?" Quinn said, twisting her head to smirk at Santana.

"Shut up but yes, she asked me if I could cover. Anyway we need to get jobs so I thought I would see if they have any job vacancies." She shrugged.

"That's actually a good idea San, free drinks and free club entry." Quinn winked

"Exactly. Free drinks."

"You probably only want to go because Brittany works there!" Quinn said with a wry laugh, shaking her head at her friend.

Santana rolled her eyes and flicked Quinn's head. It was true though, Santana had wanted to work there to see more of the blonde.

"You probably only want to work there because of Rachel."

"Touché."What's going on with you and Britt anyway?"

"We're going on a date tomorrow night." Santana tried to fight the grin that was spreading across her face like wildfire.

Quinn would normally tease Santana about the fact she was smiling like crazy but honestly she hadn't seen her best friend this happy for a while. It was the first genuine smile she had seen on her face for a long time.

"I'm happy for you S, she's cute."

"Yeah but listen, while i'm taking Rachel's shift tonight are you okay to be left alone with her?"

It hadn't occurred to Quinn that she would be alone with the small brunette, and while she was still conflicted about her feelings- especially since she found out Rachel was engaged and now single. Honestly she wasn't sure what was happening there. Santana had literally told her she was engaged and two minutes later Brittany had burst in and said that they had broken up. Saying she was confused would be an understatement.

So what would happen if she was alone with Rachel? Should she just go out, she could get dinner or something to give the singer her space? But dinner alone, god that's sad. She could go to the club with San and Britt but she didn't want to be a third wheel.. Quinn sighed, she should probably talk to Rachel anyway.

"Urh yeah I hadn't realised I would be alone with her but I guess it's fine."

Honestly Quinn was worried that she was the reason Rachel broke up with her fiancé. She was feeling incredibly guilty about kissing the smaller girl at the party and it had been playing on her mind ever since. Part of Quinn didn't want to be the reason they broke up, however, another part wanted Rachel all to herself and she didn't care who she hurt in the process.

"Are you sure, I can see if Britt can get someone else to cover?"

"No, no it's fine, i'll probably have an early night anyway." Quinn replied absentmindedly she was replaying the last few weeks over in her head.

Quinn picked up several daisies from the grass around her and proceeded to make a daisy chain. Santana eyed her sceptically before pulling a fistful of grass out from beside her. A mischievous smile crept across her face as she began to play a game. The game was simple: see how much grass she could put in Quinn's bag, purse, sunglasses case, pockets and jacket without the blonde catching her.

The blonde was too preoccupied with her daisy chain and too lost in her thoughts to pay Santana any attention at all. She made a chain and joined it together to make a crown- which she placed on her head. Maybe Brittany would like one…Or Rachel? So she proceeded to make two more daisy chain crowns.

"Oi Q, Make me one."

"Make your own one." Quinn said, without looking at her (sure to be) scowling friend.

"Bitch."

"Hoe."

Santana shrugged and went back to pulling grass out. After a few moments of silence she spoke again.

"Speaking of hoes, have you spoken to Puckerwhore recently?"

"Nope and I don't intend to either."

"He called me the other day. He's moved to LA."

"To pursue his pool cleaning business?" Quinn said, rolling her eyes.

"Yup, he said it's going pretty well!"

"Well good for him, i'm sure there's a plentiful supply of MILFs for him to 'service' in LA." Quinn said sarcastically. She didn't care about the boy anymore but speaking about him just annoyed her, she still hadn't forgiven him for being such an ass.

Santana nodded, she could hear the irritation in Quinn's voice so she dropped the subject and moved on to filling her jacket pockets with grass. She had now filled Quinn's purse, bag, sunglasses case and half of her jacket pockets with grass. Santana knew it was slightly immature but her and Quinn always did stuff like this to one another, it was just banter but she knew the blonde would get her back for it.

"It's going to get dark soon, we should probably go."

Quinn nodded before sitting up- she took one more look at sunset before walking back down the hill with Santana following close behind her.

* * *

Brittany and Rachel had been lying in bed for the majority of the day, watching various different musicals. They started with funny girl (obviously), then moved on to Rent, after that Rachel had wanted to watch Cabaret but Brittany had insisted they watch Frozen because she wanted a disney film and Rachel hadn't seen it yet. At first Rachel had objected because it was 'highly inappropriate' to watch a Winter film in Summer, but she begrudgingly accepted after Brittany played a few songs from it.

So the girls sat, curled up in bed watching Frozen and Rachel had tears streaming down her face. They had been singing along (the brunette had insisted that she read over some of the song lyrics before they watch it) and it was nearing the end. Just as it was getting tense the door swung open and Santana and Quinn walked in, laughing amongst themselves.

"SHH! OLAF JUST MELTED." Rachel practically shouted as both her and Brittany now had tears rolling down their cheeks.

Santana and Quinn stopped in their tracks and took in the sight of the other girls curled up in bed, they looked adorable. Santana had a goofy grin on her face and she walked over to cuddle up next to Brittany who bit her lip bashfully at the sight of the darker girl. Quinn rolled her eyes and sat on her bed, she didn't want to see their affection right now.

"Ooo I love frozen. I would like to gets me some Elsa, for a cartoon character she is smokin'." Santana purred.

"Got a thing for blondes then San?" Brittany whispered into the other girl's ear.

"Obviously, in fact one blonde in particular.."

"Oh…who?" Brittany said, the disappointment evident in her voice.

"You, silly." Santana winked.

Brittany flushed pink and Santana smiled shyly at her, and sought out her hand under the duvet. Brittany was now blushing bright red as she bit her lip to stop from smiling too much but she kept her attention on the movie as Santana started tracing shapes and letters on the back of her hand.

Quinn just lay down on her bed and took her journal out and began scribbling, she was avoiding the three girls lying in the small bed. She could feel Rachel's eyes occasionally on her but she was just thinking about what she was going to do that night. She was going to have to talk to Rachel about the kiss and she needed to know if it was her fault that she broke up with her fiancé.

The film ended and the three girls began belting out 'let it go'. Quinn stopped writing mid-sentence as she heard the smallest of the three sing. She hadn't heard Rachel sing yet and it was beautiful, she probably had one of the best voices she had ever heard. Quinn finally bought her eyes away from the journal and looked up to see Rachel giggling and dancing wildly with Brittany. The blonde couldn't help but smile dopily at her.

"Urh San we should get ready soon."

"What should I wear?"

Brittany bit her lip, she would rather Santana wear nothing…But it was neither the time nor the place for that.

"Rach has a work t-shirt you can wear, and then just black jeans or a skirt?"

"Of course it's right here, and thank-you so much Santana for taking my shift. I just don't think I could handle going in right now."

"Berry it's fine, honestly I am happy to do it." Santana said, before smiling at Brittany, her eyes drifting to her lips.

Rachel took her completely by surprise and barrelled into her hugging her tightly. Santana was a little taken aback but patted her head awkwardly and reciprocated giving the small girl a squeeze.

Brittany walked into the bathroom, looking slyly over her shoulder at Santana and winking at her, who saw and quickly broke away to follow. The door swung shut and Santana quickly found herself pinned against the wall. Brittany drew close and Santana felt the blonde's breath shadowing her ear. Just having the blonde this close was almost enough for Santana to moan out loud.

"I missed you today." Brittany said, her voice deep with lust.

Santana quickly leaned forward and captured her lips in her own. Brittany sucked on her bottom lip, causing Santana to moan. She then traced her tongue against Santana's bottom lip and entered her mouth. Their tongues met and Santana let her hands roam down Brittany's back until they rested on her backside.

Brittany moved on to kiss Santana's neck and she sucked gently below her earlobe. Santana squirmed and she felt heat gather between her legs and the throbbing increase. She let out a loud groan, which caused Brittany to smile against her skin. It had taken Brittany less than 30 seconds to find her 'spot'.

"Oh god Britt, you're amazing…"

Santana pulled Brittany's head back up towards her and kissed her again. This time it was just a soft kiss on the lips.

"Britt as much as I want to keep doing this we have to get ready…and our friends are in the next room they could walk in at any moment."

"Screw them, I just want your sweet lady kisses." Brittany said reattaching her lips to Santana's.

"Mmm-I-Just-want-to-screw-you." Santana said between kisses.

A few minutes and a heavy make out session later both girls reluctantly pulled apart, they had their eyes closed and their foreheads rested against one another.

"I should get changed." Santana said eventually to which Brittany nodded before placing a quick peck on her lips.

The blonde pulled away and Santana pushed through the door back into the room. She was flustered and very frustrated, she needed release. Quinn snorted and started laughing as soon as she saw Santana- her hair was messed up, she had red cheeks and her breathing was scattered.

"I thought you were getting changed S?"

Santana glared at Quinn before slipping into a pair of tight black jeans and putting Rachel's work tee on. It was tight quite tight which Santana couldn't help but smirk about, she knew she looked hot in it. The bathroom door swung shut and Santana spun around to see a slightly flustered Brittany standing there her mouth agape, quite obviously checking her out. Santana smirked as she went back to brushing her hair.

"Are you ready to go?" Santana said a few minutes later, standing by the door.

Brittany nodded and went to hug Rachel before she left, and asked if she was okay, to which Rachel rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

So that left the two girls alone in the room together. After several minutes of awkward silence Quinn finally spoke- she turned so she was sitting, facing Rachel from across the room.

"So you were engaged?" Quinn said softly, avoiding Rachel's searching gaze.

Rachel nodded before continuing.

"Quinn…about the other night. I didn't end it with Finn because of the kiss. I haven't been in love with him for a while. But that kiss just made me realise my true feelings. I don't want you to feel guilty at all. In fact I should thank you. If you hadn't kissed me I probably would have married him."

Quinn gulped and lay back down on her bed.

"I was drunk Rachel. Don't read into it that much." The blonde girl said, forcing her walls up again. She had been so close to going over there and kissing her- to show Rachel her true feelings but she couldn't bring herself to do it. The thought of rejection made her heart hurt.

Rachel's face fell slightly, she knew that the kiss had meant more than Quinn was letting on, but it made her sad to see the blonde so conflicted about her feelings.

"Okay. Even if it meant nothing to you, I still liked it." Rachel shrugged, before moving to sit next to Quinn on her bed.

"You're gay?!" Quinn said, surprised- her head shot up from the ground to look at Rachel.

"No but I have always known I was attracted to women. I don't agree with society's need to label everything- I go for the person not their gender. Is that okay with you Quinn?"

Quinn swallowed before turning to look at the smaller girl- who was sitting cross legged at the end of her bed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that-"

"Quinn it's fine you don't have to explain."

Both girls sat in silence for a few minutes, Quinn was playing with the hem of her shirt and Rachel was watching her closely.

"Tell me something about yourself, the other day you never actually told me anything- you just pretended you were a weirdo obsessed with patrick from spongebob." Quinn laughed softly.

"Shall we play 20 questions?" Rachel said eagerly, sitting up straight.

"Okay, what's your favourite colour?"

"Gold. When's your birthday?"

"October 1st. When's yours?"

"December 18th. Do you have any siblings?"

"One sister- we don't talk." Quinn said frowning.

"Why not?" Rachel said scooting closer to Quinn.

"That's another question. When was your first kiss?"

"I was 15…it was with Finn. When was yours?"

"I was 13, it was spin the bottle and it was Santana," Quinn said cringing putting her hands over her eyes, "But just after that I kissed this guy Jake who I had fancied since pre-school."

"Santana was your first kiss? That's hilarious!"

"I had quite a christian family so I thought I was being so rebellious at the time," Quinn said laughing with Rachel, after a brief pause the blonde spoke again, "How long were you with Finn for?"

"Through high school on and off, he even moved to New York for me."

"High school sweethearts, cute." Quinn said under her breath in a very sarcastic tone. A pang of jealously rushed through her, she wished she had known Rachel back then, maybe she could have been her first kiss. However, a part of her knew that if she had met Rachel a few years sooner she would have denied her feelings completely and probably made the small girl's life hell.

"I wish I had known you then." Quinn said softly, looking down at her hands.

"You probably wouldn't have liked me then, I was rather obnoxious. You saw me with Kurt- imagine that but 10 times worse…"

Quinn laughed before she remembered the daisy chains she had made on the hill earlier.

"I made you something earlier? Pass me my bag? I'm pretty sure Santana put it in here for me."

Rachel passed Quinn her bag, which the blonde unzipped- only to find it completely filled with grass.

"Oh my God. I am going to kill Santana when she get's home. Urh there's grass everywhere!"

"Santana did this?"

"Who else?" Quinn said rolling her eyes as she emptied the grass into the trashcan beside the door.

"Any particular reason why?"

"On the flight from Berlin to here, I asked the flight attendant to switch her meal from the standard which was lasagna and garlic bread to the child's option which was carrot sticks, apple and rice crackers. It's a thing we've been doing since we were in Freshman year. Once she even filled my locker with dirt..It took weeks to get that completely out."

Quinn paused before taking the daisy chain from the bottom of her bag. She sat right next to Rachel and placed it on her head.

"I made this for you earlier. I also made Britt one, I figured she would like it."

Rachel's heart fluttered and she leant forward to hug the blonde. It was such a sweet gesture and so cute, Rachel couldn't help the feeling of longing when she pulled back and looked into those hazel eyes. She was about to lean in to kiss her when she remembered what the blonde had said earlier. Clearly she was confused, Rachel had to give her time to come to terms with this. Instead she just smiled widely and admired it in her pocket mirror.

"Quinn I love it thank you, that's so sweet."

"It's fine, it's just a daisy chain Rachel."

"Well I love it!" Rachel grinned widely taking Quinn's hand in her own, "Shall we continue with the game? What do you want to do when you're older?"

"Probably something in fashion. I would honestly love to do fashion photography or even designer work. Either that or something to do with architecture- i've always loved buildings, I know that's kind of dorky…"

"No that's great Quinn! I'm sure you'd be amazing at that."

"Okay your question, what would you like to be?"

"Barbra Streisand."

Quinn raised her eyebrow at Rachel and chuckled at her determined face.

"I want to be on broadway."

"Well I heard you singing earlier, and you were amazing. I would watch anything you were in."

Rachel blushed and smiled again before asking her next question.

"When did you lose your virginity?" Rachel would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about this before. Not that it mattered at all but she was curious, Quinn said she was raised in quite a religious household but that demeanour didn't quite seem to suit her.

The change was immediate, Quinn stiffened and looked down at the floor. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and took a deep breath. There was a long silence where Rachel shifted closer to the blonde. They were now sitting very close so Rachel put a comforting arm around Quinn's shoulders.

"You don't have to tell me Quinn, i'm sorry."

"No it's fine, I trust you Rach and that's something I've always found really hard to do. So I guess you must be special," She laughed quietly, finally meeting Rachel's chocolate orbs, "I trust you so I should tell you this, it's been quite a big part of my life. It's part of who I am." She nodded- almost in self-assurance.

Rachel's heart broke when she saw a single tear escape from Quinn's hazel eyes. But Quinn ignored it and took a deep breath before speaking again.

"I lost my virginity the summer after Sophomore year, I was 16 and it was with this guy who I had loved since I was about 13. He invited me over to his house- so naturally I jumped at the opportunity, when I got there we had a few wine coolers, I got a bit drunk and then we had sex. At the time I was naive enough to think that because we slept together he would want to be in a relationship with me. So I gave him my virginity. Afterwards I asked if he could meet my parents- like I said, I was very naive then- and he told me that he was interested in some a senior at another school and us having sex was just a one night stand."

Rachel's blood was boiling. How could anyone treat Quinn like that, she was kind, funny, sweet, beautiful, intelligent (Rachel had made a list earlier of everything she liked about Quinn).

"A few weeks later before school started again I found out I was pregnant. He told me at the time he had a condom on but he lied. I had a miscarriage six weeks later."

Rachel's anger melted away and tears started rolling down her cheeks now. She pulled Quinn in for a tight hug, burying her head in the blonde's neck.

"Quinn that's awful, I am so sorry you had to go through something like that, especially at such a young age."

"It was really tough but I have come to terms with it now and as much as I still hate him for the way he treated me, it matured me and I've learnt a lot since then."

"What's his name? I don't advocate physical violence but I think for him I would make an exception."

Quinn laughed loudly now and wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"Santana's already attacked him several times. But I would love to see you take him on, his name's Puckerman."

Rachel's mouth went dry and she sat frozen next to Quinn. Surely she had misheard the blonde? Puckerman wasn't a common name, and what were the odds that there were more than one Puckerman the same age as them living in Lima Ohio? Her mouth hung open and her eyes widened. Fuck.

"Noah Puckerman…?"

* * *

_**A/N: Tense I know... needed to happen for the progression of the story! But I can assure you there will be some Faberry action very soon! Brittana date next chapter and other glee characters feature again. Hope you enjoyed anyway. I'll try and update sooner next time but I can't make any promises- it's exam season..urh. **_

_**Follow/review etc. **_

_**-yccmflr**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Longest chapter i've written so far**_

_**Hope you all enjoy.**_

_**-yccmflr**_

* * *

"Did you say Noah Puckerman?" Quinn said, dumbstruck. Her mouth was hanging agape as she tried to comprehend what Rachel had just said.

"Quinn I am so sorry, you need to understand that-"

"You're the 'hot jewish senior'.." Quinn said using air quotes. She moved away from Rachel and got off the bed to walk towards the other side of the room. She shook her head as if to clear the thoughts from her head and began pacing.

"Quinn I had no idea you even existed, he didn't say anything-"

"Do you know how many times I pictured meeting you? How many times I played over this conversation, what I was going to say to you? Oh my god, I hated you, I blamed it all on you. When he told me he was in love with someone else I wanted to die. I told myself if I ever found out who it was I would destroy their life-"

"Quinn please, I am so sorry believe me I hate him almost as much as you-" Rachel pleaded.

"Let me finish," The blonde said harshly, "God I had this perfect fucking speech for what I would say." Quinn laughed dryly, shaking her head at her own naivety.

"If I had met you back then I don't know what I would have done. Well I'd probably have slapped you then thrown several slushies at you…" Quinn said lost in thought for a second, "The truth is Rachel, I don't want to do any of that now. Now that I know you, I could never hurt you…now all I want to do- now all I want to do is- is- I just want to- kiss you-" Quinn said softly.

The blonde finally stopping pacing as she turned to face Rachel who was sitting numbly on the bed.

"I just want to kiss you." Quinn repeated.

"So what are you waiting for?" Rachel said quietly, standing up and taking several tentative steps towards Quinn.

Quinn took a small step forward so that they were face to face, then she took a deep breath and kissed her. She let her eyes flutter shut and let her walls down for a brief second. Rachel let out a whimper and wrapped her arms tightly around Quinn's body. Quinn allowed herself to sink into the kiss but when she felt Rachel's tongue ghost her lips, asking for further access the reality of the situation hit her. She was kissing Rachel again. Rachel was the girl Puck had been in love with. This was so fucked up.

She immediately pulled back and retreated to the opposite side of the room. She held her hand up to her mouth in shock at what she had just done and she stared wide-eyed at Rachel who looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry I just can't-"

"Quinn!"

"I just need time to think. I'm sorry it's just so fucked up." Quinn said before grabbing her jacket and fleeing the room, leaving Rachel very much alone and confused.

The small brunette stood shocked in the room not knowing what to do with herself. She walked back over to her bed and sat down.

Rachel was surprised that Quinn hadn't been angry about the revelation regarding Noah. In fact Quinn's reaction was the last she was expecting, the blonde had kissed her… If the roles were reversed and they had traded places Rachel would be furious at Quinn. She knew Noah was a bit of a bad boy, that was part of the attraction but the way he treated Quinn was awful and Rachel felt sick to her stomach thinking about what had happened.

Her and Finn had been on a break (one of their many throughout the time they were dating) when she first slept with Noah. She had met him during summer before Senior year at a dance class. He had been dancing since he was 5 and had just transferred into Rachel's class. Rachel had always had a sneaky suspicion that she was one of the few people who knew he danced. They had clicked instantly, he was charming, fun and a badass which had turned Rachel on more that she cared to admit. They were paired as dance partners which meant they would often go over new routines at Rachel's. Then when her and Finn broke up he was there to console her- and it had just happened. Then it had happened again and again and again.

Rachel had slept with him in the dance studio, all over her house, in the backseat of her car and even in the locker rooms. It was purely passion based and Rachel ended it after a week and a half when Finn asked for her back. Her and Finn agreed not to tell one another what had happened during their 'break', so it was pretty obvious he had slept with someone else as well- but that had never bothered Rachel (that probably should have been the first warning sign of their doomed relationship).

Puck shrugged it off saying something about a little black book and all the other 'chicks' that would kill to be with him, but Rachel could see how hurt he was behind his eyes. He had understood but Rachel had still felt terribly guilty- that was until now. Now she felt furious.

Rachel turned on her phone and called Kurt. He would know what to do with this completely messed up situation. He was one of the few people who knew about Noah and she was sure he had guessed about Quinn as well.

"_Kurt?__"_

…_._

"_Yes I know it__'__s late I__'__m sorry, but I need your advice.__"_

…_._

"_Okay fine yes it is about Quinn.__"_

…_._

"_Have you spoken to Finn yet?__"_

…_._

"_Oh I thought he would have told you__…__I broke up with him this morning.__"_

…_._

"_He didn__'__t take it well, he was really upset so he probably just needs time to process, I__'__m sure he__'__ll call you soon.__"_

…_._

"_I__'__ll tell you about it later, can I come over now?__"_

…_._

"_I__'__ll bring wine. See you in 15.__" _

…_._

Rachel hung up her phone and checked the time, it was 12.15am, if she hurried now she would catch the last tube to Kurt's- he lived very near by in a small one bedroom flat in Dalston. When her and Brittany first came to London they had stayed there, but after a few days it became clear that they would need there own space. One morning they were woken up to the noises of him having sex so they cleared out their stuff and moved to the hostel.

* * *

Quinn had found her way to the rooftop bar, it was 12.15am and she needed a drink. She ordered a bottle of the house red- which basically tasted of vinegar- and sat in the corner alone so that no one would interrupt her. After two glasses she was feeling satisfactorily inebriated so she downed the rest of her glass and walked out the french sliding doors to get some fresh air.

It was empty up there except for one other person who was leaning against the barriers, smoking a cigarette and taking in the view. Something about the blonde intrigued Quinn so she made her way over.

"Can I have a cigarette?" Quinn asked quite bluntly, standing next to the other blonde.

The girl turned slowly towards her, not bothering to look at Quinn she held out the packet and refocused her attention on the city below her.

"I'm Kitty."

"Quinn." She nodded, "Do you have a light?" She asked, handing back the packet once the cigarette was between her lips.

Kitty passed over a lighter before taking a drag on her own cigarette and turning to face the other blonde.

"Are you staying here?"

"Yeah, i'm here with my best friend. You?"

"I'm here by myself but I used to live here so I know a few people in the city."

"You're by yourself?" Quinn asked curiously, taking a long drag of her cigarette and exhaling slowly.

"I'm on a gap year. I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life so my parents gave me a bunch of money and told me to go find yourself.." Kitty said rolling her eyes slightly.

"You're lucky, that's one of my dreams. I love travelling."

"I hate it."

"Why?" Quinn was surprised by the girl's honesty.

"My dad's a US ambassador so I've had to move every few years. I've moved country 9 times.." Kitty took a long drag of her cigarette before continuing, "Sure it's great to have lived in so many different places- but it also means having to leave friends and boyfriends behind. I'm also always unpacking and I don't get a say in it."

"I can see why you would hate travelling…So where have you lived?"

"Well I was born in Boston, then when I was two we moved to Kuwait, then to Austria, Russia, China, Germany, I lived here in London for three years, Indonesia, then I moved to Australia. My parents have just moved to Milan. I'm 19 so I'm just trying to figure out what I want to do with my life."

"I would kill to go to half of those places. This is actually my first time out of the states. I've spent the summer travelling around Europe with my best friend."

"Sounds like fun…I loved it here, I was also pretty gutted to leave Sydney, I made some great friends there. Where about's in the US are you from?"

"Ohio but I'm moving to New York in a few weeks for college."

"Oh nice, most of my family live in Boston and New York so I've travelled back and forth for years. I think I'll probably apply for Columbia in New York or I might stay here, I haven't decided yet…"

"You have time to decided, I wouldn't worry."

"I'll just have to follow my heart or some crap like that, everyone says that's the most important thing right?" Kitty laughed.

Suddenly it hit her. Follow my heart. Holy shit she was right. She had always thought Puck had been her heart- in fact a few years ago she was prepared to follow him to LA. So when she found out that Rachel had been with him it surprised her that she didn't actually care about him, Quinn just wanted her. Surely that meant something?

"Quinn?" Kitty asked, waving her hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, I'm a bit drunk." The blonde laughed nervously, "Urh I have to make a call…I'll see you around though?"

"Sure, it was nice to meet you." Kitty smiled softly.

* * *

15 minutes later Rachel arrived at Kurt's, bottle of wine in hand she rung the buzzer so that Kurt could let her up. Half an hour later she had caught him up on everything Quinn related and they were already halfway through their bottle of wine.

"So you like her?"

"Yes, but do you think it's too soon after Finn?"

"I wouldn't tell Finn, but honestly when was the last time you felt like you were in love with Finn?"

"Senior year."

"Oh crap that's ages ago! Rachel why didn't you break up with him sooner?"

"I didn't realise any of this until about a week ago!" Rachel whined, burying her head into Kurt's shoulder.

"Quinn's hot, you should go for it Rach. She clearly has feelings for you!"

"She's absolutely gorgous…but we also get on so well. She seems to just get me. But she's so damaged Kurt, I'm scared it's going to take her a long time to accept whatever this is."

"Then give her time. Honestly, she seems to be coming around pretty quickly to me. She's kissed you twice hasn't she?"

Rachel nodded before staring back into her glass of wine.

"So give her time, talk to her, get to know her better! Ooo do you have plans for tomorrow?"

"We're going to a gallery in the morning, then- OH MY GOD, I FORGOT TO TELL YOU-BRITTANDSANTANAAREGOINGONADATE!" Rachel squealed so loudly Kurt almost fell off the sofa.

"Rachel sweetie I didn't hear a word of that.." Kurt laughed.

"Britt and Santana are going on a date tomorrow!"

"Are you serious?" He squealed as well, "I knew something would happen between them!"

"Yes! It's so exciting. They keep sneaking off to make out and when they come back they're all flustered and out of breath it's hilarious."

"Urh they'll be so hot together, I'm so happy for B, Santana seems urh…"

"Like a bitch?" the diva laughed.

"Well yes, but she's pretty cool."

"That's what I first thought but she's a complete sweetheart, she just likes to act tough. I just hope she doesn't hurt Britt, she's had quite a string of shitty relationships."

"Do you remember that girl Bree?"

"That girl was the devil." Rachel almost growled.

"Urh 'Psycho Bree'.."

"Urh and then there was Closet-case Kevin-" Rachel laughed.

"He was gayer than I am, I don't know how she didn't see it- Britt actually has the worst gaydar." Kurt giggled, he was getting drunk quite quickly.

"Didn't you hook up with him after?"

"Yess, but they only went out twice so it's fine!"

Both of them exploded into fits of laughter.

"Anyway, seeming as Britt and Santana are out tomorrow night would you and Quinn like to come to a fashion show with me? I get a plus two because I helped organise it. And I think I'm going to need Quinn there if you come. I need someone who actually appreciates fashion." Kurt sighed, taking in Rachel's ensemble.

"Kurt I'm wearing jeans and a black tee, there's nothing wrong with this outfit!" Rachel huffed.

"Are you going to come or not?" Kurt laughed.

"Yes, it actually sounds great thanks Kurt. I hope Quinn wants to come though.." Rachel slurred slightly.

"Call her!"

As soon as Kurt said this Rachel's phone started ringing. She checked the caller ID and showed it to Kurt, before walking out of the room to the corridor and answering.

"_Rachel?__" _

"_Yes? Quinn are you okay?__" _

"_Rach, I__'__m so sorry I left. I need to talk to you, are you still in the room?__" _

"_I__'__m at Kurt__'__s but talk to me now?__" __Rachel asked hopefully._

"_I freaked out I__'__m sorry. But I realised that I don__'__t care about Puck, he__'__s not a part of my life anymore and he__'__s a huge- a huge- poo__" __Quinn giggled slightly, __" __Sorry I__'__m a bit drink__…__a bit drunk. Anyway you are a part of my life now, and I don__'__t care about the past I just want to be able to have you in my future somehow.__" __Quinn finished quietly, waiting for Rachel to respond._

"_He is a huge poo and I__'__m also quite drunk.__" __Rachel giggled, __"__I__'__m so sorry about what he did you you Quinn. If I had known__…" __Rachel trailed off. __"__I like you Quinn. I want to get to know you better and I want to figure out whatever this thing between us is.__" _

"_I think I__'__d like that as well.__"_

"_Kurt has two tickets to a fashion show tomorrow if you__'__d like to come? We could go as friends?__"_

"_Yes, that sounds good.. Are you staying at Kurt__'__s tonight?__" _

"_I think so, but I__'__ll see you tomorrow morning?__"_

"_Sleep well. And Rach? I like you too.__" __Quinn said before hanging up._

Rachel was grinning like crazy when she returned to Kurt, who pressed her for details before the pair fell into a slumber on the floor of Kurt's living room.

* * *

The next day a hungover Rachel and Kurt made their way to the hostel, when they got to the room they found Quinn and Brittany chatting on the floor. Quinn smiled at Rachel shyly before exchanging hugs with Kurt. A few minutes later they were all sat around the room chatting when a shout came from the bathroom.

"QUINN I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Santana screamed from the bathroom.

A few seconds later she came storming out wearing just a towel, there were soap suds still in her hair and she was holding a razor and shaving cream. The Latina looked furious, Kurt and Rachel looked confused, Brittany's mouth was hanging agape and her eyes were roaming the Latina's almost naked body, but Quinn was laughing hysterically.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice the fucking field of grass you put in my bag, pockets and purse?" Quinn laughed, dodging the Latina's blows.

"You swapped my shaving cream for toothpaste!" Santana growled, "Oh it is on Fabray, watch your back." She said before storming back into the bathroom.

"Wait till she brushes her teeth, I switched her toothpaste for shaving cream." Quinn winked, howling with laughter.

"Aww poor San, that's mean Quinn." Brittany said frowning.

"Oh please, that bitch almost got me arrested in Barcelona." Quinn scoffed.

"What did she do?" Kurt asked curiously.

"What happens in Barcelona stays in Barcelona. But lets just say it involved a bag of powdered sugar, a roast chicken and fake blood."

"What on earth could that-"

"You don't want to know." Quinn said darkly.

"Okay… and I didn't realise how late it was! We need to get ready. Quinn show me what you're wearing darling. Rachel, get changed I picked out an outfit for you- it's in my bag." He nodded towards a duffel bag on the floor.

Quinn got to her feet, took her outfit out of her cupboard and walked into the bathroom. Brittany laughed when she heard what sounded suspiciously like Santana growling and then a string of angry Spanish words.

A few minutes later the Latina came storming out of the bathroom again. Brittany tried her hardest not to laugh at her angry face but it was too hard. She let out a small giggle and Santana rolled her eyes at her before the blonde pulled her to the floor. Santana curled into Brittany and the two sat cuddled up on the floor.

"B you have to help me get revenge on Quinn. She swapped my toothpaste for shaving cream." Santana growled.

"We'll plan tonight." Brittany giggled and placed a small kiss on Santana's forehead. Within seconds the darker girl's scowl faded into a shy smile and she buried her head into Brittany's neck.

"Urh you guys are so fricking cute, but get a room." Kurt laughed throwing a pillow at the girls. He missed horribly and it landed a few feet away, but Santana still flipped him off for good measure.

A few minutes later Quinn came out of the bathroom wearing a tight, figure hugging black jumpsuit which had words stitched roughly into it in a dark emerald green. The words gave the outfit more texture and variety while highlighting her hazel eyes. It was strapless with a low cut back so it showed off a decent amount of skin, while still looking tastefully classy. She had paired it with smokey eye make-up and emerald green heels.

"Quinn, you have outdone yourself, that outfit is beautiful, is it another Fabray original?" Kurt said squealing, as he circled her hungrily like a shark, taking in every detail of the dress.

"Urh yeah, but I made this ages ago when I first got my sewing machine so It's not the neatest-"

"Wow. I am lost for words Quinn, and as I am sure you know, that is a very rare occurrence. You truly are very talented." Rachel interrupted the blonde.

"Ewwww you look gross." Santana shouted from across the room, Quinn flipped her off with a scowl, "I'm kidding Q, even though I've seen that outfit a hundred times, it's one of my favourites, you look hot Fabray." The Latina said before whispering something to Brittany who giggled and swatted her arm.

"What do the words say?" Rachel inquired, trying to read the jumpsuit,

"Who in the world am I? Ah, that's the great puzzle." Kurt read out loud from the top, around Quinn's chest area, crossing over her heart.

Rachel joined in and read a line that circled her waist.

"I can't go back to yesterday because I was a different person then." Rachel hummed, thinking about where she had heard that from, "These sound so familiar, where do I recognise them from?"

"The stitching is of my favourite quotes from Alice in Wonderland…" Quinn said blushing, "It's always been my favourite book."

"My favourite one's on her butt," Santana said with a smirk winking at Quinn, as everyone turned to look at Quinn's backside, "It's better to be feared than loved."

"Can you guys stop looking at my ass please?" Quinn laughed, turning around with a light scowl.

Rachel flushed red and immediately averted her eyes. She had changed into the outfit Kurt had selected for her. It was a flared pale purple and cream skirt which showed off her slender legs, with a tight sleeveless black top and black strappy heels. And although Rachel hadn't noticed, Quinn had found it hard to take her eyes away from the singer's never-ending legs. But Rachel was oblivious to Quinn's ogling because she was too busy checking out the blonde in question.

"Shouldn't you guys go?" Brittany said

"What time is it?" Kurt asked

"Almost 7.30.."

"Oh gosh yeah we should have left 10 minutes ago. Fabray it's your fault for wearing such a fabulous outfit." He winked before dragging the two girls out of the door.

"Have an amazing night girls!" Rachel called behind her, waving at her two friends.

"San don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Quinn winked.

As soon as the door slammed shut Santana and Brittany practically launched themselves at each other. Within seconds the kiss deepened, Santana's hands were tangled in Brittany's hair as the blonde guided them towards the closest bed. Without detaching their lips Santana managed to straddle Brittany as the blonde's hands trailed up the Latina's back.

Santana's hands found their way under Brittany's top and the blonde squirmed at the sudden contact, Santana felt Brittany's abs and let out a loud moan. Brittany giggled into the kiss and moved her lips to Santana's neck. The dancer tugged at Santana's top and pulled it over her head then took her own tee off. Santana nipped at her collar-bone and Brittany guided the Latina's hands to her breasts.

Then the door swung open.

"I forgot my-AHHHH" Rachel screamed, shielding her eyes from the half naked girls in front of her who had sprung apart slightly and were both flushed dark red, from frustration and embarrassment.

"What?" Quinn's voice came before she walked through the door a few seconds later, "Jesus Christ, we leave you two alone for 5 minutes and you're already getting at it." Quinn picked up Santana's shirt from the floor and threw it at her friend.

"You had to use my bed didn't you?" Rachel whined, still shielding her eyes.

Quinn was laughing at Santana's scowl, which made the Latina even angrier.

"You're such cockblockers." She practically growled.

Brittany, sensing an imminent fight decided to defuse the situation by pressing a small kiss to the fuming girl's lips. Santana immediately softened and smiled against the fair girl's lips.

"Anyway it's a good thing they walked in, I have a lot planned for us tonight." Brittany smiled brightly, standing up and pulling her own tee over her head.

"Wanky.." the Latina winked.

"Ew you guys are so gross, when we get back tonight we're establishing some ground rules regarding you two dating." Quinn said, shaking her head.

Rachel's eyes sparkled, "Ooo I'll make a powerpoint!"

"That won't be necessary Rach!" Brittany giggled at the diva's pout.

"Yeah seriously Berry a fricking powerpoint? Really?" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"We'll talk about it later, we need to go!" Quinn said as she waited for Rachel to find her purse.

After they left Santana found herself smiling shyly at Brittany as the blonde gathered her things together for their date. Santana was usually the one to take someone out on the first date but as Brittany pointed out, she knew London a lot better than Santana did.

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!" Brittany giggled before grabbing Santana's hand and pulling her out of the door.

"Okay give me a clue?"

Brittany thought for a second before letting out a strange noise which sounded like a mix between a roar and a baa. Santana's face was confused as she tried to figure out what on earth Brittany was doing.

"Are you okay Britt?" She said raising her eyebrow at her friend, "You're not feeling ill are you?"

"That was your clue! Now come on or we're going to be late."

"Worse clue ever…"

"It'll make sense later." Brittany shrugged.

* * *

Half an hour later they arrived at a park and Brittany said that they were almost there. However, Santana's confusion grew because it was getting dark and the parks would shut soon. She also noticed how near they were to the hill her and Quinn sat on the other day after they got lost.

"Okay we're here!" Brittany said enthusiastically as they stood outside a small green turnstile gate that almost blended into the overgrowth around it.

Brittany took two tickets out of her purse and passed one to Santana, she placed hers under a small ticket scanner and walked through the gate. Santana's confusion was growing as she did the same with her ticket and walked through. Brittany waited for Santana before taking her hand and walking down a dimly lit path with vegetation surrounding it.

"Britt where are we?" Santana asked, clinging closely to the blonde's arm.

"You'll see in about 10 seconds." She said excitedly.

Sure enough, about 10 seconds later they arrived at a large opening where around 15 other couples were standing underneath a sign which read 'ZSL LONDON ZOO'.

"We're at the zoo?!" Santana grinned.

"Yeah one night a week they open late for 'ZSL zoo late nights' for around 30 couples."

"Britt this is so cool! Do we get to see tigers?"

"Yep! Hang on, wait here I'll be back in a sec." The blonde said before skipping towards one of the event organisers who handed her a map and a canvas bag.

"What's in there?" Santana asked curiously, pointing towards the canvas bag.

"A picnic and champagne! It's part of the night." She smiled.

"Britt this is perfect!"

Santana linked hands with the blonde and they started walking around the zoo. They saw the penguins first- they even got to feed one of them a fish which Brittany loved. They then went on to see the monkeys, elephants and then the giraffes.

While they were at the giraffe enclosure Santana said one of the things she had always wanted to do was tell a giraffe how stupid it looks. Brittany had frowned at her after she said it and the blonde then apologised for Santana's behaviour and told the giraffe it was beautiful just the way it was.

Finally after seeing almost all of the animals in the park they made their way to the tiger enclosure, where they decided to set up their picnic. Brittany took out a small picnic rug from the bag, a bottle of champagne and the food. They sat and ate while they watched the tigers dozily walk around, waking up from their afternoon naps. Santana squealed when two small tiger cubs crawled out from behind a sheltered area.

"They're so cute." Brittany cooed.

"You're so cute" Santana said, placing her head on Brittany's shoulder as they snuggled together.

The tiger cubs were adorable, chasing after one another and playing. The older tigers picked them up by the scruff of their necks occasionally when they were misbehaving.

"The smaller cub is kinda like Rachel! It's small and cute but keeps whining when the other cub doesn't follow it!" Brittany giggled pointing to the smaller of the two cubs who was making a small squeaking noise.

"The bigger one is kind of like Quinn, it's quieter but it's kinda a bitch to the other cub when it whines." Santana laughed.

They fell into a comfortable silence before Brittany spoke again.

"When do you go back to New York?"

"About two and a half weeks time, Judy, Quinn's mom is driving all our stuff down and meeting us there for inductions. When do you go back?"

"Just under four weeks, San can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything Britt, what's up?"

"What do you want to happen between us? I mean it's your first year at NYU so you probably don't want to be tied down. I know I didn't want to be in my first year at Juilliard. And I'm sure there are loads of pretty girls who would want the go out with-"

Santana cut Brittany's nervous rambling off by kissing her tenderly on the lips. Brittany's anxiety melted away as she moved closer into the Latina's body. Santana gently pulled away, taking Brittany's hand in her own.

"I'm sure that's true but guess what? I don't care about other girls If I have you. Britt I really like you and I want to take you out again…I can't guarantee it will be as amazing as this but-"

"Yes, yes and yes."

"So breakfast tomorrow morning?"

"I would love that San."

Santana felt butterflies in her stomach as Brittany smiled brightly and snuggled closer into her side. She had never felt this way about someone before, as much as it terrified Santana it was exciting and she couldn't wait to see where this was going. When she was younger she had always shut herself off because she was scared of getting hurt but she realised now that even if there is pain to follow it will all be worth it for the chance to be in love.

* * *

"Models this way." A woman said, shuffling Quinn away from the crowd.

"Excuse me, i'm not a model! Sorry I'm just here with my friends." she said pointing towards Kurt and Rachel who were laughing.

The woman apologised before speaking into her earpiece and hurrying away. It was busy at the fashion show and everyone was running around making sure everything was in place. Kurt had seats in the press section which meant they would get to see the show but they could also go backstage.

"You should have gone with her Quinn, imagine if you walked the runway!" Kurt squealed.

"Please I'm not model material," Quinn laughed.

"That's not true, you're beautiful." Rachel said brightly, linking arms with her friends.

"Well thank-you Rach but I'm too short!"

"Oh well, in 5 years time they'll all be wearing your designs anyway!" Rachel smiled.

They found their seats so Kurt sat while Rachel went to the bathroom and Quinn went to get drinks for them all. On her way back from the bar she passed a group of people laughing, they had press passes on and one of them had a camera. She didn't pay them much attention before she heard a shout. She didn't think it was directed at her until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun on the spot and saw the man with the camera and a woman standing next to him.

"Excuse me, we work at Vogue online, we're doing a piece for the event on best dressed and we saw you walk past. Could we take your photograph and ask you a few questions about your piece?" The woman said signalling to her outfit.

"Urh sure, can I just give my friends their drinks?"

"We'll come with you, then we can take your photo there?"

"Okay thanks." Quinn smiled, this was a good opportunity for her. It wasn't much but she may be on Vogue online, it could give her more recognition if she ever decided to pursue a career in fashion.

Quinn handed Rachel and Kurt their drinks before explaining that they wanted to take her photo and ask her a few questions. Rachel squealed and whispered to Kurt about it as they took Quinn's photo.

"So what's your name, how old are you and where are you from?" The woman asked Quinn, who stood slightly awkwardly with her drink in hand.

"Quinn Fabray, I'm 19 originally from Ohio but I'm moving to New York in the fall to start at NYU."

The woman scribbled that down before nodding and asking another question.

"We all loved your outfit but no one could recognise the designer, where's it from?"

"Urh I actually made it myself."

"You made that dress yourself? That's very impressive."

"It's an original Fabray, I've seen her other designs watch out for this one I promise you she'll be a name to remember." Kurt jumped in winking at Quinn, "Hi I'm Kurt Hummel I'm working at Vogue magazine, my boss asked me to speak to you tonight about the best dressed list, we're doing a collaboration between the magazine and vogue online."

They chatted a bit before the lights flashed signalling the show was about to begin.

"Quinn this is so exciting!"

Quinn smiled at Rachel taking in her sparkling eyes and she leant in and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Just thank you."

The lights dimmed, the music came on and the trio turned their attention towards the show.

* * *

_**A/N: Thoughts? Quite a bit happens so sorry if it all got a bit complicated/confused etc. **_

_**I have three exams this week so I'll try and write another chapter after those but it may have to wait until I finish uni (30th May) so bear with me, I promise I will update!**_

_**Read, review, favourite, follow etc. **_

_**I want to know what you guys think I should do with the story so let me know! :) **_

_**Until next time :) **_

_**-yccmflr**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N:_ First off, congratulations to everyone in America for marriage equality, it's about time!㇧2㇧2**

**Secondly, I am sorry for being the worst updater ever. I've had zero motivation/writers block and it's been a very busy month (3 festivals, finishing my 1st year at uni, binge-watching OITNB season 3, moving out of student halls etc.). But here it is FINALLY and yes I am still writing this story! **

**Enjoy**

* * *

"You're going to be in Vogue?!" Santana practically screamed, "Q that's incredible!"

"It's just a best dressed list so it's nothing special but it's still pretty cool."

"Have you told Judy yet?"

"No not yet but I'm about to Skype her. She's been dying to talk to us, so you better stay and talk or I'll be getting texts asking about you every half hour."

Santana sat next to Quinn and the blonde got out her laptop to Skype Judy. After a few rings an older blonde popped up on the screen. She looked just like Quinn but her hair was greying, her face was slightly gaunt but her skin was tight from Botox. She smiled softly when she saw her two favourite girls on the screen. Her smile was the same distant smile that Quinn often wore, and although they were very different Santana always loved seeing their similarities.

"Girls! I've missed you both so much, the house is so quiet when you're gone."

"What's up Judy?"

"Hi Mom."

After the obligatory pleasantries and greetings, Judy frowned down the camera, squinting at the screen.

"You both look so skinny, you're practically both skin and bones! Have you been looking after yourselves? Do you need money for food, I can always wire you some. You should go out for a proper meal." She fussed.

Quinn rolled her eyes and Santana laughed, shaking her head at Judy.

"Of course we've been eating Mother." Quinn scowled, "But you're welcome to send money I'm sure we can figure out a way to spend it." She winked cheekily at her mom.

"Okay, okay! So what's news? How's London?"

"It's such a cool city." Santana shrugged nonchalantly.

"How's the hostel? Are you sure you wouldn't rather a hotel? I know a lovely place that you could stay-"

"Mom stop! Like i've already said a million times, the hostel is perfect; it's fun and we don't want to be in a stuffy hotel surrounded by old people."

"Really Judy it's great here, the girls we're sharing a room with are from Lima! They're great, and we've become pretty tight with them."

"Lima, Ohio?" Judy asked, shocked to which Quinn nodded.

"Rach is at NYADA and Britt is at Juilliard. They're actually becoming really good friends aren't they San?"

The latina nodded, smiling softly as she thought about her two friends.

"So they're just friends Santana?" Judy winked at the camera.

The Latina in question flushed red before turning and slapping Quinn's arm.

"Ay dios mio, you told her?" Santana playfully scowled .

"Of course she did, now spill it missy, tell me everything!"

Santana was still red but she now had a grin plastered on her face as she thought about Brittany.

"She's a dancer at Juilliard and she's amazing, like you should see her dance it's fucking hot."

Judy laughed, she was used to Santana's crude language and at this stage in their relationship she even found it comforting to hear the Latina curse.

"We've been on a few dates now and she's great, she's just so happy and bubbly and urh she's so beautiful, like actually beautiful…" Santana trailed off when she realised both Judy and Quinn were exchanging knowing looks and smirking widely.

"Oh my god, you're so in love!" Quinn giggled, pinching Santana's cheek.

"No I'm not shut up!" Santana growled, swatting Quinn's hand away.

"Well it's about time, I didn't think you would ever settle down." Judy said exasperated.

"I was just playing the field ya' know and I'm glad I did because she's so hot, like her legs-"

"Eww S I don't need to hear anymore, I have to see you two together everyday, that's torture enough as it is." Quinn gagged.

Santana glared at her friend before turning her attention back to Judy.

"So Brittany sounds lovely, what's Rachel like?" The older blonde smiled.

Now it was Santana's time to laugh. The Latina let out a cackle and glanced at Quinn. She wouldn't actually say anything while Judy was 'present' because firstly, she was unsure if Quinn wanted Judy to know and secondly, she wasn't actually sure what was happening between them. Quinn completely ignored Santana's snickering and turned her attention back to her Mother who was glancing between her and Santana with her a quirked eyebrow.

"Rachel is at NYADA studying performing arts, her life ambition is to be on broadway and she kinda looks like a young Barbra Streisand…She's really sweet and you should hear her sing, she has an amazing voice." Quinn said softly.

"It's true, Berry has a killer voice.."

"Berry? Is her dad LeRoy Berry?"

"I suppose so? I can't imagine there are many Berry's in Lima."

"Oh he works at the firm with me. He's very eccentric but he's a lovely man, his husband is a small jewish man called Hiram."

"Oh yeah that's her. She's always talking about having two gay dads." Santana rolled her eyes slightly.

"Oh is she gay also?"

"No Mother, just because she has gay dads doesn't mean she's a lesbain!" Quinn said slightly too quickly.

Judy knew her daughter more than she was given credit for so she knew that look in her eye. She raised her eyebrow at Quinn before continuing, one thing was for certain there was more to Rachel that Quinn was letting on.

"I'm sorry! I don't know many gay people other than Santana. I'm still not sure how it all works…" Judy sighed.

"Well you've done an amazing job Judy. Better than my fucking ignorant, poor excuse of a family." Anger flashed over Santana's features, but both Fabray's saw the pain in her eyes.

"Speaking of…I saw your mother the other day Santana, she asked about you.." said Judy tentatively; approaching the subject with caution, "She's been writing you letters for a while, she asked if I could pass them on…"

"Just throw them away, hell burn them if you want to, just get rid of them please. I don't care what she has to say, she lost her right to be in my life when they kicked me out of the house."

Judy nodded, she knew not to press the subject any further with the fiery Latina, but she wouldn't throw the letters away, just in case.

"Seriously, Judy you know I love you and I can never thank you enough for what you've done for me…I mean you actually made an effort to educate yourself- and me- on all things queer." Santana said sincerely.

"Well it's still a work in process, I mean there's still a lot I have to learn." She smiled softly in the direction of the camera.

Shortly after Santana had been kicked out and taken up residence in the Fabray household Judy had made an effort to make the Latina feel at home and loved. She had taken several books out from the library directed towards the parents of LGBT kids, to help understand what Santana was going through. Although the books had helped a lot there had still been a lot Judy was unclear on. Once she had even had Santana explain how lesbians had sex. While Santana had found it hilarious, Quinn had been absolutely mortified and stormed out of the room.

"Do you remember that time you asked me how lesbian's had sex?" Santana laughed deeply.

"Urh, please don't bring that up again. It was bad enough the first time, it was like an awkward sex talk but I was the only one feeling embarrassed or awkward." Quinn groaned.

Judy chuckled along with the Latina. She was happy that Santana was now so comfortable with her sexuality. The change in her had been significant since she came out. Even though she suffered because of what her parent's did, a huge weight had clearly been lifted off her chest, she was happier, less aggressive and actually a lot of fun to be around. And both Judy and Santana revelled in the fact that it was so easy (and hilarious) to make Quinn embarrassed.

"So Mom what have you been doing since we left?" Quinn tactically changed the direction of the conversation before there was an opportunity to make her cringe even more.

"I've been working a lot, I've seen a few friends and your Aunt came to visit last week which was nice."

They chatted a bit longer before Santana excused herself to go to the gym, with Quinn promising to meet her down there soon.

Santana warmed up on the mats, stretching so she wouldn't pull any muscles before walking over towards the running rowing machines. After about 15 minutes Quinn stormed through the doors and marched over to Santana with her hands on her hips, her HBIC glare in full power.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked, sighing.

"She thought I was bullying Rachel because of that stupid laugh you did!"

"It's not really a surprise given our reputation in high school…" Santana sighed.

Honestly the Latina did regret being such a bitch in high school, but at the same time it was the best thing that happened to her. Her HBIC status made it easy for her to come out in school because everyone was too afraid to give her shit for it. Being a bitch made her co-captain of the cheerios, which got her a scholarship to NYU (and it also got her some of the hottest girls in school).

"Have you talked to Rachel yet Q?"

"Not properly…"

"What does that mean? Have you told her how you feel?"

"Sort of." Quinn said slowly, moving from the rowing machines to the running machine, "I'm just scared..what if she doesn't want me? I can't go through that again, not after Puck.."

"Listen Q, you know Puck's my boy and while he's a complete ass I love him, but he's nothing, he isn't worth shit. He'll probably end up sad and alone and everyday he will regret what he did to you. So what if Rachel also shagged him? She is nothing like him and any fool can see that she likes you."

Quinn remained silent as she absorbed what Santana had said to her. The darker girl got off the rowing machine and started jogging next to her. The pair ran in silence for a while before Santana spoke again.

"Just tell her how you feel. What's the worst thing that can happen?"

"Urh crippling emotional pain and rejection?" Quinn scoffed.

"Oh please I've seen THE Quinn Fabray handle worse."

"It's easier for you, you've known your entire life. I don't even know what I am. Am I a lesbian? Am I bi? Is it just Rachel? Maybe I'm just confused."

"Of course you're confused, sexuality is a confusing thing, but Q I'm tellin' you, you have to stop with the labelling. I know you like order and this is far from that but you just have to go with it and find out all these questions for yourself. But seriously stop being a pussy and tell her how you feel!"

"Urh I hate it when you're right."

"Anyway just enjoy the night and we'll see what happens. We're going to take E, do you want to try it again?"

"I don't know, after last time I'm not so sure…"

"It's up to you but we'll be with Rachel and Brittany this time and they actually know what they're doing with it. And it's much better stuff than what that creep down the hall sold us."

"I'll think about it."

* * *

It was Sam and Mercedes' last night in London before they went away for the tour, so they were all going out that night to celebrate. Quinn and Santana had felt slightly uncomfortable intruding on the group's farewell night but everyone had practically begged them to come- insisting that they were now a part of their group. Nonetheless when Rachel, Brittany and Kurt invited them along to the farewell lunch the two girls had insisted that they take the time alone to bid farewell to their friends.

So across London in the borough of Islington Brittany, Rachel, Kurt, Sam and Mercedes were all having lunch together. They were sitting in a small brick basement restaurant that was dimly lit and quite edge, but still managed to carry a cosy atmosphere and coolness about it.

"Where the hell are we?" Kurt whined for a fourth time since they had sat down.

"Porcelain! Just wait, I promise you this place is the bomb." Mercedes laughed.

Just as she said that five plates of food arrived and it all looked amazing. It was all very elegantly presented and Mercedes hummed a 'I told you so' to Kurt which shut him up momentarily.

"Wait…Porcelain? Really? You're using Santana's nicknames now?" Kurt scowled.

"It suits you." Brittany giggled.

"Shh you, just because she's your girlfriend, it doesn't mean you have to take her side for everything!" the boy pouted.

"Wait what?" Sam asked, confused, looking between Mercedes and back to Brittany.

"Santana's your girlfriend?" Mercedes asked, "And you didn't think to tell us?!"

"No!" Brittany practically shouted.

"You didn't want to tell us or she's not your girlfriend…?" Sam asked confused.

Rachel and Kurt shot one another a look before rolling their eyes at their blonde friend.

"We've been on like three dates but she hasn't asked me to be her girlfriend yet.." Brittany said quietly, looking down at her plate and frowning.

"Oh please, Britt she's crazy about you she'll probably ask you tonight sweetie. But have you ever considered she's waiting for you to ask her?" Rachel asked, placing her hand on the blonde's arm and giving it a small squeeze.

"Oh maybe…I didn't think of that."

"Ask her tonight before we go out!" Sam smiled.

"I'll see…Anyway enough about me! I can't believe I'm not going to see you guys for such a long time!"

"I know B, I'm going to miss you girls so much. But we may see you sooner than you think…" She smiled slyly at Sam, while the other three looked on confused.

"Snoop is headlining at Reading and Leeds festival during our UK tour so thanks to him he's managed to book me on the 'artists to watch' stage. It's pretty small but it's still an amazing opportunity! So we've managed to snag some backstage day tickets!" Mercedes grinned.

"That's Incredible news! Of course if it was anyone else I would be green with envy but I'm so happy for you." Rachel squealed, hugging her friend.

"And of course your girlfriend can come." Mercedes winked at Brittany.

"Can Quinn come as well? You know so Rachel isn't the third wheel." Brittany giggled, she knew her best friend would want the other blonde to come due to whatever the hell was happening with them.

"Oh course she can!" Mercedes smiled widely, "Kurt, you want to bring anyone? Artie can't come due to mobility issues and Sugar…well Sugar is still in Tokyo so we have the tickets."

"Sadly I'm the mayor of single town right now so that's probably a no.."

"What's happening with Blaine? Have you not talked to him at work yet?"

"I think he's straight." Kurt sighed.

"Ask him man!" Sam spoke up.

"I don't know, I'm pretty busy to date anyway. In between college at Central Saint Martins, working at the club, the boutique AND Vogue online with their press events I hardly ever have time to myself.."

"Why don't you stop working at the club? You only started working there for a bit of extra cash."

"I need that extra cash so that I can afford clothes as fabulous as these."

"Or you could stop with all the designer labels so that you can quit your job there." Sam said as if it was the simplest thing.

Kurt gasped dramatically, "How dare you Samuel! Without these clothes what am I?"

The table laughed, Kurt had always had a flair for the dramatics.

"Besides if I quit I won't see Blaine's pretty face again! It's fine though, my internship at Vogue online finishes soon anyway so I'll have a lot more free time after that. Besides I texted him earlier and he said he would come out tonight!"

"Good, we can be your gaydar for you tonight man, since yours totally sucks." Sam laughed, "Remember when you thought I was gay?!"

"Honestly Sam we all did…" Brittany shrugged.

"Wait, what, really?"

"Well yes…But we don't now obviously!"

"So Rach, Britt are you guys looking forward to going back to New York?" Sam said changing the subject.

The girls looked at one another and shrugged.

"Santana and Quinn go back a week before us so they'll be there when we go back. Otherwise none of you guys will be there when we're back so it will be weird."

"When's Sugar coming back?" Kurt asked.

"I have no idea…do you guys know what's she's doing in Tokyo anyway?"

"Who knows with Sugar…It could literally be anything…" Sam laughed.

"Do you remember when she rented out breadsticks and turned it into the 'sugar shack' for valentines day?" Brittany laughed.

"Oh yeah! Who did you go with?" Kurt asked.

"Artie…and of course Rachel went with Finn! Do you remember he was the only one wearing a tux there? He completely missed the 'smart casual' dress code," Brittany snorted, "What an idiot."

"He can be a bit slow but he's still my brother Britt, don't be mean!"

"AND he's Rachel's Fiancé!" Mercedes laughed awkwardly.

"Rachel! You haven't told them yet?" Kurt frowned at the small jewish girl.

"Told us what Rach?" Mercedes face creased with worry.

Kurt and Brittany had found it a bit strange that neither Sam nor Mercedes had mentioned the Finchel break-up but they had both just assumed that they weren't mentioned it because they didn't want to upset the diva. But apparently the couple were in the dark about their break-up.

"Oh crap…I completely forgot, I've just been so busy these past few days, it just slipped my mind."

"Too busy thinking about someone else?" Brittany giggled under her breath so quietly that only Kurt and Rachel could hear, Rachel pouted and elbowed her blonde friend in the ribs before turning to face Sam and Mercedes again who still looked very confused.

"I broke up with Finn."

"Is that it?" Sam said, looking relieved.

"That's all you have to say?!" Rachel practically shouted in shock.

"Girl, you and Finn break up every month or so…but you always get back together so it's not a big deal." Mercedes shrugged before turning back to her plate of food, "I'm just offended that you didn't tell me! You two don't tell us anything." She scowled.

"Urhh, guys it's for good this time.." Brittany said quietly.

"Yeah, he's moving back to Lima."

"Wait? It's serious this time? What the hell did he do? Do I need to kick his ass Rach?" Sam growled.

"That's not necessary but thank-you Sam. It was actually all my doing. After months of thinking I realised that I am no longer in love with Finn and there's no way I could accept his Marriage proposal." Rachel paused, she took in her friend's reactions and decided she may as well get everything out in the open, "In fact I'm rather taken with someone else at the moment-"

"Rach, are you sure you want to say-" Brittany interrupted her.

"Thank-you Brittany but I am sure." She paused, "I have found myself rather attracted to Quinn, and after spending more time with her I have to say that I, Rachel Berry have a crush on Quinn Fabray."

"Girl….." Mercedes paused uncertainly, "Are you sure you're not trippin' or this isn't a rebound?"

"Yeah Rach, I was there in high school we saw how much you and Finn tried to stay together." Sam said tentatively.

"That's the point…It shouldn't be that hard, love should be effortless. I found myself trying to think of reasons I loved Finn and I came to the conclusion that we weren't compatible."

"But you saw how Quinn reacted at the party when you thought she was dating Santana. She's as straight as an arrow…I just don't want to see you get hurt Rach." Mercedes said, giving her friend a worried look.

Her friends were used to her somewhat unpredictable nature so Rachel saying that she had feelings for a woman after only liking men her entire life wasn't exactly that shocking to them. Besides in their friendship group they had a large proportion of LGBTQ+ friends so they had pretty much experienced it all.

"Well actually we've kissed several times so I'm guessing she's not completely opposed to the idea of dating a woman. However, she does appear to be having some issues accepting herself for who she is. So I need a plan on how to sweep her off her feet and into my arms."

"Ooo let's call it 'Operation: Faberry'!" Kurt squealed, "This is so exciting!"

"Can we have code names?" Brittany grinned.

"Oh my god yes, count me in." Sam also squealed, causing the rest of the table to look his way with raised eyebrows and inquisitive smiles, "What? It's like mission impossible or James Bond or something, it's cool." He shrugged.

"You're such a dork," Mercedes laughed, "But I love you." She said before pulling his head towards hers and kissing him.

"Urh gross PDA alert, PDA alert." Kurt gagged, picking up the menu to shield his eyes.

"What are you, the PDA police?" Rachel laughed, "Let them be, they're so cute!"

"Ew but we used to have to watch you exchange saliva and suck face with Finn." Brittany groaned, "You two ruined PDA's for every couple worldwide."

"Brittany!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you're like a super good kisser Rach, but you know I've never really liked Finn. He just grosses me out…"

"I am a good kisser!" Rachel stomped her foot indignantly.

"Hmm well I guess now that you might fancy girls I should find out for myself." Brittany shrugged before leaning over and kissing her best friend softly on the lips.

Rachel sat wide-eyed and shocked as Brittany gently moved her lips against hers, before pulling away a few seconds later. The kiss had been very brief, but Rachel was still in shock that her best friend had kissed her and seemed so casual about it…Although it was Brittany so she realised that it really shouldn't have surprised her.

"Hmm you're decent, you'll probably be better with Quinn though because you totally want her lady babies." Brittany smiled happily before turning back to her plate and eating again.

"Britt you just kissed Rach?!"

"Well now I've kissed everyone in the room!"

"I hadn't kissed anyone here until you kissed me now!" Rachel laughed.

"I'm actually quite surprised you haven't kissed each other before. Especially with Britt's track record!" Sam stated, to which the rest of the table murmured their approval.

* * *

_Santana and Quinn, Back in the hostel gym._

"5 more Sandbags." Quinn shouted, standing over the latina who was going press ups on the matts.

"Screw-"

"4"

"You-"

"3 more and less talking, more action."

Santana scowled but did her 3 remaining push ups then collapsed on the floor.

"You're such a hot mess." Quinn laughed, sitting down on the mats beside her best friend.

"At least i'm a HOT mess, you're just a mess." She said, screwing up her nose in mock-disgust.

Quinn gasped, feigning offence before collapsing on the floor next to Santana- who was still gasping for air.

"Fuck I'm so unfit…"

"That's what eating and drinking your way around Europe does to you."

"Do you remember that pizza we had in Rome?" Santana practically drooled, thinking about the foodgasm she had experienced.

"S we had pizza almost every night in Rome…"

They laughed for a bit before settling down.

"Are you nervous about NYU?" Santana asked quietly, she knew the only person she could truly let her guard down with was Quinn.

"A little, I'm just scared of the people we're going to meet.."

"Same, after I can't deal with homophobic dickwads all over again." Santana huffed.

"San, there will always be ignorant people in the world but we're going to be living in New York, it's far more openminded than Lima! And besides you can always go full 'Snixx' on them and kick any homophobe's butts. Besides i'll always be by your side and Brittany will be there as well." Quinn winked.

Santana smiled, Quinn had always found it easy to cheer her up when she was feeling nervous or down about something. The Latina took Quinn by surprise and hugged her. Although they were close the two rarely hugged one another or showed much physical affection but both girls needed it on occasion.

"Thanks Q."

"Alright, alright, don't go getting mushy on me Lopez." Quinn winked.

"Santana Lopez mushy? Never." She laughed, "So why are you nervous?"

"I don't know, I guess high school was just hard after working our way to the top of the social ladder, we're going to be bottom of the food chain again."

Santana chuckled and Quinn looked at her, clearly missing out on the joke. The blonde raised her eyebrow willing her friend to continue.

"You're Quinn fucking Fabray and I'm Santana frickin' Lopez, we'll be the top bitches in no time. Just you wait and see Q." She paused, "Just you wait and see."

A girl walked through the gym doors and made her way over to the cross trainers. She was quite short, skinny and she had long blonde hair and a nice figure. Santana's gaze followed her across the gym and Quinn snorted with laughter when she followed Santana's ogling eyes and saw it was the girl from the roof the other night

"You really do have a type…" Quinn laughed, before calling out to the other blonde, "Hey Kitty!"

The blonde girl spun around at the sound of her name, spotted Quinn and smiled softly at her before abandoning her post at the cross trainer and walking over towards the two girls on the exercise mats.

"Hey Quinn, how are you?"

"I'm actually pretty good, this is my friend Santana."

Santana nodded, although she would never admit it she was embarrassed that Quinn had seen her checking Kitty out and that she so obviously had a type. But Santana felt smug that Brittany was still the most perfect blonde she had ever seen and she was hers…_Wait__…_Brittany was hers right? They hadn't actually made it official yet but they had been on several dates. _Shit_, Santana realised she hadn't asked Brittany to be her girlfriend. She had had several flings and one night stands but never had a proper girlfriend before so she didn't know how to ask her.

Quinn cleared her throat, Santana was clearly lost in her thoughts because she hadn't responded to Kitty's question. The Latina shook her head and smiled apologetically to the blondes.

"Sorry, I was kinda distracted…How do you guys know each other again?"

"We met at the rooftop bar the other night, we had a few cigarettes and talked for a while." Kitty smiled.

Santana crinkled her nose slightly at Quinn in questioning before turning back to Kitty.

"How long are you in London for?"

"I haven't decided yet, I'm trying to figure out what to do with my life. I'm going to look at a few universities in the UK before flying to the US seeing my family and looking at some colleges there. Are you going to NYU as well?"

"Urh yeah, we start in the fall."

"I figured."

Santana narrowed her eyes slightly, she wasn't sure what she thought about this girl.

"Who are you with?"

"I'm travelling by myself but I used to live here so I've been seeing friends, exes, fake bitches who pretended to like me, I'm sure you know the type."

"Oh yeah, very familiar." Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Do you want to come out with us tonight?" Quinn asked.

"Urh yeah sure, I'm not doing anything better, where are you going?"

"A club called XOYO, I've never been but I've heard it's decent."

"It's pretty close to here, it's good."

* * *

Later that day, the four friends met up in the hostel common room, Santana and Brittany were cuddling on the sofa while Rachel was trying to set up the Wii so that they could play 'Just Dance'. Quinn was looking through the various bookshelves at the books people had donated or left behind.

She had been thinking about what she would do that night and at the moment she was leaning towards taking the drugs. Rachel has assured her she would take good care of her and this time her friends were there to walk her through what to do and they would walk her home if she wanted to.

"How long will the high last?" Quinn asked her friends.

"By the time we get home you'll probably be sober again." Brittany smiled softly at her, while Santana was tracing shapes on her arm and gently kissing her neck as she spoke.

"Are you sure you want to take any Q?" Santana lazily said detaching her lips away from Brittany's neck for a brief second.

"I think so…I'm just not sure."

"While I am completely against peer pressure and I wholeheartedly agree that each individual should have free will without feeling the need to consent to something they otherwise would not have done, I can assure you that I will look after you completely if you do wish to partake." Rachel stated, giving up on the Wii set up and sitting next to Quinn on the sofa.

"You saw how I was last time Rach, I'm just worried."

Quinn shifted a tiny bit closer to Rachel, just enough so that their hands were touching.

"You had lost Santana, it was your first drug experience and you were in a city you'd never visited before, it was fairly reasonable for you to be worried." Rachel paused thinking about what had happened. She moved her hand slightly closer to Quinn's so that their fingers were now touching.

"Gosh if that had been my first recreational drug experience I would probably called my dads crying, insisting that they fly out to rescue me…Anyway, my point is we're a big group so you'll always be with one of us. If you needed air, water or EVEN a cigarette one of us will be there with you, not that i'm promoting smoking…It's a horrible habit but I will be there for you! And if you want to go back to the hostel I will come back with you."

"I don't want to put you in that position…"

"Quinn, quit being a pussy, boo-fucking-hoo you had a bad first time…but think, you getting yourself lost led you to Berry and me to Britts. So it wasn't all that bad was it?"

Santana reaffirmed this statement by moving her lips from Brittany's neck to her lips and the two proceeded to make out for a few minutes. Quinn and Rachel sat awkwardly on the other side of the room, trying desperately not to look at the two girls making out. And trying harder not to hear the soft moans filling the room.

"We really need to fix some guidelines for those two…" Quinn groaned to Rachel.

"Seriously. Let's come up with some tomorrow, because this is getting too much."

When they finally came up for air Santana continued what she was saying, while Brittany nuzzled into her neck and watched Quinn and Rachel from across the room.

"Well, I guess it wasn't a great night for you Q, being stuck with the hobbit all night…" Santana continued, this time winking at Rachel so she would know she wasn't being serious.

"Uhh," Rachel feigned a gasp before holding her hand up to Santana, "Well, Santana, if you'd actually have seen the lord of the rings you would know that the hobbit is the hero."

"I watched half of the first one and was so bored I fell asleep. Although-" Santana smirked, "-I did see a great porno remake called 'whore of the rings', now that was really something special."

Rachel gasped

"Actually you seem a little tense Berry, I'll send you the link for it, maybe it can help release some of that excess…tension." Santana drawled, as Brittany giggled into her neck.

Rachel went a dark shade of red and her eyes shot open, had Santana really just suggested that she- of course she had, it was Santana. Before she could fire back a retort Quinn interrupted.

"S stop being a bitch and Rach, I can't honestly remember much of that night but I'm glad it happened because I met you." Quinn let her eyes linger on the diva, and she finally closed the gap between them lacing their fingers together.

"I want to hear more about the 'whore of the rings' porno." Brittany giggled into Santana's ear, trying her best to be quiet.

"It's average…'pulp friction' is much better." Santana whispered albeit loudly she was barely able to contain her laugher.

Quinn and Rachel dead panned. Rachel looked unimpressed at her two friends who were trying hard not to laugh at the crude titles of various pornography parodies. While Quinn tried to keep her calm, cool look but this lasted mere seconds after hearing them talk about 'Whorey Potter and the prisoner of AzkaBANG'. Her lips' twitched and before laughing she spoke.

"Have either of you seen 'Forrest Hump'?" Santana snorted at Quinn's title and the three of them were all giggling.

Rachel huffed from across the room, and they all quieted down and they were all silent for a moment before Rachel let out a tiny giggle.

"My favourite is 'Titty Titty Gang Bang'"

Her three friends looked at her in shock before Santana cackled and before long all four of them were laughing in unison. They hadn't expected Rachel to play along with the game but when she did she just had to pick a porn parody with a musical number.

"Oh I completely forgot to tell you guys, you have an interview at the club tomorrow for a temporary job!" Rachel squealed excitedly.

"Thanks Rach," Quinn smiled softly, "Do you think we'll get it?"

"Oh of course! If that troll Azimio could get hired, there's no doubt the boss will love you two."

"Troll is a complete understatement." Brittany snorted.

* * *

**_A/N:_ I hope the chapter was okay! Next chapter is at the club and the story will progress a lot more from there in regards to Faberry and Brittana.**

**Also can someone tell me what wine coolers actually are? I'm pretty sure we don't have them in the UK…And is 'sparkling apple cider' in the US non-alcoholic? Thanks!**

**I've had a few people asking me if I have Tumblr, I do but it's not relevant to FanFiction or Glee, but feel free to check it out it's: **

** . com**

**(just minus the spaces)**

**As always thank you for reviews, follows and favourites. Feedback gives me motivation to write so please review!**

**I promise I'll post sooner than last time!**

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

**\- yccmflr**


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N:_ I probably have no readers left, opps, sorry it's been so long, I don't really have an excuse I just got kinda bored of writing.**

** Anyway here's another chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

That night, they exited Old Street station, feeling more that a bit inebriated, ready to have a good night. They had arranged to meet everyone else by the entrance of the club at 11.00pm and as they walked down the side street, they saw their misfit group of friends goofily waving at them

"Hey guys!" Brittany said, letting go of Santana's hand to skip over and great them.

As they stood in the queue, they chatted animately with one another. Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and Quinn were talking about the fashion show the other day, while Artie, Mercedes, Sam, Brittany and Santana were talking about their time in London. A loud ring broke the group's chatter as Quinn's phone rang, it was Kitty, who was already inside and would meet them in the girl's bathroom.

Once they were inside the group split up. Kurt and Blaine disappeared somewhere to get drinks. Mercedes, Sam and Artie went to check everyone's stuff into the cloak room, while Quinn, Santana, Rachel and Brittany went into the girl's bathroom to not-so subtly take their drugs and find Kitty. The blonde was waiting for them when they walked in. After brief introductions the group crammed themselves into a stall for some privacy.

"So we were going to take the powdered form but we decided pills are just easier." Brittany shrugged.

Quinn nodded, slightly apprehensively, before Rachel gave her a small smile and handed her a small pink pill and a bottle of water. Brittany had a different idea, she winked at Santana before putting her pill on her tongue, then gestured for the Latina to come closer. She kissed Santana, transferring the pill between their mouths before the Latina swallowed it, Brittany pulled away smiling widely before swallowing her own pill.

"Kitty?" Rachel asked, offering her a pill.

"I'm okay thanks, someone has to look after your wasted asses." Kitty laughed. She had fit easily in with the group without much effort.

"Are you sure? There's enough to go around Kitty-cat." Santana smirked.

"I don't actually do drugs, but It's all cool I've already have a few drinks so I'm already feeling a bit buzzed." Kitty shrugged.

When they were all done, they squeezed out of the small bathroom and onto the dance floor where they found the rest of their friends dancing crazily. Brittany skipped forward and linked hands with Sam who spun her around, both blondes laughing happily. Santana couldn't keep her eyes off the spinning blonde, every time she saw Brittany dance her heart jumped and she got butterflies.

Kurt grabbed Santana's arm and pulled her towards him on the dance floor. Santana threw back her head and laughed when he started to shimmy, she put her arms in the air and started to move her body. She was moving along in time with the music before she felt someone starting to grind up upon her from behind. She was about to kick whoever it was in the balls when a pair of long pale fingers wrapped around her waist and Brittany's intoxicating smell wafted over her.

"Hello, beautiful." Brittany whispered seductively into Santana's ear.

The Latina gulped as she felt Brittany's body pressed up against her. She began to move slowly in time to the music, against Brittany's front. The blonde clasped her hand around Santana's and raised it into the air, then she attached her lips to the Latina's neck. They were attracting a few stares as they moved to the music, dancing in perfect rhythm. Their bodies in sync, reacting to one another.

Quinn gulped, seeing her friends dance like that, was turning her on. She bit her lip and forced her gaze away from them, only to see Artie was staring at them open mouthed as well. He looked slightly jealous but the tightening in his pants stated otherwise. She was glad she wasn't the only one that was getting turned on.

When Quinn finally tore her eyes away she saw Rachel at the bar, trying to get served. Quinn let out a small giggle, Rachel was too short to really be seen at the bar so she was on tip toes and stretched forward as much as possible. It was adorable. Quinn bit her lip, this time trying to suppress a laugh, before making her way through the dance floor to the small diva.

"Do you need help, or a leg up?" Quinn laughed, "Maybe I can see if they have a footstool or something?"

"Oh shut up Quinn, it's not like you're much taller." Rachel laughed.

"I am a little bit…besides I think it's cute, you're pocket sized." Quinn grinned, "Now can I get you a drink?"

"Nope, I'm buying, now what do you want?"

"Fine, but i'm getting the next round."

"Deal."

"What can I get you ladies?" The bartender asked.

"I'll have a vodka, orange juice and lemonade." Quinn said loudly, over the music.

"Ooo that sounds good, I'll have the same."

"That'll be £7 please, love."

Rachel handed over a note and passed a drink towards Quinn. The pair stayed by the bar to watch their friends dance for a minute or two.

"God they're practically dry-humping on the dance-floor." Quinn scoffed, nodding towards Brittany and Santana who were face to face and mouth to mouth, making out.

"Yeah we definitely need to discuss boundaries tomorrow."

There was comfortable silence as they listened to the music and watched everyone around them, sipping on their drinks.

"Has your pill kicked in yet?" Rachel asked Quietly.

"I don't think so, not yet. What about yours?"

"I'm beginning to feel a slight buzz, so it shouldn't be long now." Rachel's eyes glimmered mischievously, she downed her drink, "Oh and Quinn, sometimes I feel the need to get naked when I'm high so make sure I keep my clothes on. Or don't." She smirked before making her way onto the dance floor.

Quinn chocked on her drink at that remark, then downed the rest of her drink before hurriedly following the brunette. Rachel spun on the spot, waiting for Quinn to join her. They danced together for a while, not as close as Brittany and Santana were dancing but not strictly platonic either.

"We've got shots, who's in?" Kurt shouted over the music to the group.

The group nodded before following Kurt and Blaine over to a booth where there were vodka shots lined up for everyone. They clinked their shots together before downing them in unison, screwing their faces up with disgust after.

"Right, Kurt you owe me a dance!" Blaine smiled and dragged the pale boy onto the dance floor.

Kurt grinned wildly at Rachel and Brittany and mouthed _maybe he is gay!_ Before long the rest of the group followed them to dance.

* * *

**_Sometime later…_**

"Oh shit." Santana panted, "This is amazing. Fucking amazing."

"Urhh I know." Brittany sighed, "Mmm, oh my god."

"Fuckkk." Rachel moaned.

"I feel so good." Quinn drawled, "Why didn't we do this sooner?"

"You're kind of all making sex noises…it sounds super dodgy…" Kitty laughed.

The four girls were sitting in the smoking area, they had just poured water over themselves as they had completely overheated inside. Kitty was laughing at the sight of them as she stood with Kurt and Blaine the three of them were very drunk and were currently chain smoking cigarettes.

"This is wonderful." Rachel sighed, bringing her knees up to her chest, she stared intently at Quinn

"You know, I've always said metaphors are important and stars are my favourite metaphor. But what if I am already a star and stars are just a metaphor for me. What if I am a star in the sky looking down at a world of metaphors?" Rachel said intensely.

"Wow, that's some deep shit Berry." Santana listened intently.

"Sanny, stroke my hair, it feels so soft." Santana took her eyes off Rachel and focused on Brittany instead, "Oh my god, San your lips look like soft pillows of awesomeness." Brittany stared at her lips.

"Yeah? Well they taste even better." Santana smirked

Santana and Brittany began kissing heatedly, on the floor of the smoking area. Santana's hand snuck around Brittany's waist and Brittany's up the Latina's shirt. Soft moans filled the air and

"Your lady kisses feel like love. Is this what love feels like?" Brittany murmured between kisses.

"I don't know, but if it is, I want more." Santana pulled the blonde's lips towards hers again.

Throughout this, Quinn never took her eyes off Rachel. She was smiling lazily, her eyes dropping a little. She was just enjoying the view, listening to whatever nonsense the Diva was talking about.

"Mmm Quinn I need to dance, come dance with me? I wanna dance with you so bad." Rachel chattered excitedly.

How could Quinn refuse? She just grinned happily, took Rachel's outstretched hand and was dragged onto the dance floor.

Rachel had her eyes shut as she swayed happily in Quinn's embrace, she put her arms in the air and moved along to the music. Quinn, also had her eyes shut, her smile never fading, feeling the diva against her body felt so right. Right now, in this moment it was just them and the music, and they felt incredible.

Rachel took a hold of Quinn's hands and moved them in time with her own, causing a kind of wave movement and they both moved lazily to the music, twirling occasionally and then dancing close again, almost bobbing up and down to the beat of the song. Across the room Sam, Mercedes and Artie were watching them with amused looks on their faces. They looked ridiculous.

"They look so obviously high." Sam laughed.

"Should we take them home?" Artie questioned.

"Nah let them be, they're having a good time. I haven't seen Rachel that relaxed and happy for years." Mercedes smiled.

"So they're going out huh?" Artie asked.

"I think they both want to but are too scared too initiate it. But yeah, I never saw that one coming- I always thought her and Finn would be endgame." Sam replied.

"Oh hell no. They looked ridiculous together, that boy is a giant, and she's tiny! I love Finn, but he's so ordinary, such a small town boy, he would only hold her back. Rachel's meant for bigger things, she's going to broadway. Quinn is perfect for her, they're so different but they just work you know?"

"Yeah I can see that." Artie said, still looking at the two girls, "What's happening with Britt and Santana?" He questioned, the mood changing slightly.

"Oh god, Britt is smitten. Completely smitten." Mercedes laughed, "She wouldn't stop talking about her at lunch. From what I can see Santana's pretty taken with her as well. It's a good change though, she's had some awful relationships."

Artie looked a bit hurt and stared intently at the floor, he and Brittany had been in a relationship in the past.

"She didn't mean you man, you guys were good together, however brief it was." Sam laughed, "Do you remember her last girlfriend?"

"Bree" Mercedes cringed, "Or how did she say it?"

" '_Breh, it's pronounced Breh'_." Both Mercedes and Sam mimicked, laughing.

"Jinx, double jinx, padlock no return." Sam giggled, as they had said the same thing at the same time.

Mercedes just stared at him, not impressed.

"You're such a-"

"Nope, you can't speak, you know the rules of the game. The only way to break it is to kiss me." The blonde boy winked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Mercedes let out a shy smile before kissing him quickly on the lips.

"Can I speak now?"

"Hmm, I said double jinx, that means you have to kiss me twice."

Mercedes rolled her eyes playfully but obliged, she leant forward and kissed him again, this time it lasted longer and the kiss became deeper.

"EWWW get a room, the hotel's across the street." Santana shouted as she walked passed, being pulled onto the dance floor by Brittany.

The couple broke apart, long enough for for Mercedes to give her the middle finger, before they went back to kissing again. Artie sat awkwardly next to them, he hated being the third wheel (_no pun intended_). That was until Brittany pulled him into the crowd so that they could dance together. The boy grinned happily at his friend as he took her hands and twirled with her. Brittany shimmied forward, over him, giving him an eyeful down her top of her cleavage. Artie couldn't keep his eyes off and stared, open mouthed. For the second time that night his pants visibly tightened and he got a hard on. This didn't go unnoticed by Santana who glared at him and pulled Brittany out of the crowd, leaving Artie by himself. The Latina dragged her girl downstairs to the underground basement of the club, where there was a larger room playing house music. She smirked- that _perving bastard_ couldn't get down here because of his wheelchair. _That'll teach him to look at her girl_.

They danced close and Brittany moved her thigh between Santana's legs, causing the darker girl to gasp then lean her forehead against the blonde's. Brittany grinned, she could see the effect she was having on the Latina who had her eyes shut and was breathing heavily against her skin.

"Britt I want you."

"Not yet baby, not when we're like this."

"You're killing me here, I feel like I'm going to explode."

Brittany felt a little guilty and removed her thigh, she liked teasing the other girl but obviously it was too much right now. The drugs heightened their senses and this was probably too much _stimulation_ for the situation.

"I want to remember our first time, I want to be sober."

Santana nodded, she wanted the same, but she was so turned on now she needed to cool down.

"I need some fresh air."

Brittany giggled and they made their way towards the exit, where they found the rest of their group sitting on the pavement drinking bottles of water and looking completely wasted.

* * *

Santana awoke the next morning to find a topless Brittany Pierce next to her, Santana looked down to admire the sight, she realised that she too was topless. She had no idea how that happened but hell, she wasn't one to complain, she smirked, cuddled closer to the blonde and fell asleep again. Brittany sighed contentedly and nuzzled closer into Santana's boobs. They made the most perfect pillows.

Quinn woke the next morning, and was greeted with a bright light. She could barely open her eyes because it was too bright but she was aware at how naked…and wet she felt. She sighed and rolled over, trying to shield herself from the sun onlyo roll into an equally naked sleeping Rachel.

"Oomph." Rachel fell to the floor, she awoke suddenly looking quite shocked. She had no idea where she was, why she was on a tiled floor, naked and wet.

"Rach?" Quinn's voice sounded, "Oh shit I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

Quinn's face popped over the other side of a lounge bed.

"Oh shit." Quinn gaped, open mouthed. Rachel was naked.

"QUINN! Stop staring and give me something to cover up." she squealed.

Quinn jumped up, she was flushing a violent shade of red and searched for something to pass to Rachel. She found a towel near on the floor, she grabbed it and covering her eyes turned around again and held it out for Rachel to take, but the brunette was otherwise preoccupied- on Quinn's naked body.

Rachel stared, stunned, she hadn't realised that the blonde was also nude. She couldn't help but stare at her glorious toned stomach, _Quinn had abs!_ Her attention then moved further up and focused upon her breasts _oh my god_. Before her eyes could drift further down, Quinn cleared her throat.

"Now who's staring?"

Rachel blushed and took the towel that Quinn was holding out for her. The blonde then hid back behind the sun lounger to cover herself up and peaked over to talk to Rachel.

"Where are we?" The brunette murmured, taking in her surroundings for the first time.

They were in a large tiled glass conservatory with a pool in the middle. On the other side of the room Santana and Brittany were sleeping, curled into one another, their limbs intertwined. Kurt, Blaine and Kitty were all crammed onto one lounger, Kitty in the middle with the two boys cuddled close to her, all three were fast asleep. She remembered that they left the club earlier than they did.

"Why the hell are we at a swimming pool?" Rachel asked, confused.

"I have no idea."

"And we're both naked because…? I mean we didn't, you know?" Rachel asked awkwardly.

"No. Urh I would remember that." Quinn flushed.

"Good." Rachel smiled shyly.

"I think we must have gone skinny dipping."

Rachel giggled, while Quinn looked slightly petrified, but once she caught Rachel's eyes she started laughing as well. Of course they had gone skinny dipping.

"Urh, Rach?"

"Yes Quinn?"

"Where are our clothes?"

Rachel frowned, then started frantically looking around for them. She only had the small towel that Quinn had got covering her. Across the room, they could see that Brittany and Santana, while topless still had their jeans still on, and Blaine, Kurt and Kitty were all in their underwear. Yet, the rest of their clothes were no where to be seen.

"Shit."

"Right, Rach you're going to have to run across the room to that cupboard to see if there are more towels." Quinn said decidedly.

"Why do I have to do it?" Rachel pouted.

"Babe, you've at least got a towel, I'm completely naked right now."

Rachel smiled at the term of endearment but didn't say anything, it wasn't the right time.

"Here take the towel then you can go." the brunette passed Quinn the very small towel.

"This doesn't cover me at all!"

"Exactly." Rachel winked, "it's not covering much."

"Perv, you just want to see me in the nude?" Quinn winked, "Why didn't you ask then?"

Quinn stood up, passed the towel back to Rachel and started to walk confidently across the room towards the cupboard, only stopping to send a suggestive wink at Rachel who was gawking at her. The brunette was completely shocked- she was not expecting Quinn to do that but _damn_, she looked good, so sexy and confident. That was until Quinn slipped on the wet floor and with a surprised shriek she fell backwards into the pool, waking up everyone in the process.

Rachel jumped up and ran over to the pool edge, not realising that the very small towel that was covering her had slipped so it was revealing all.

"Well, I was not expecting to wake up like this." Kurt said calmly, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Q why are you naked?!" Santana yelled from across the room, "And Berry too! Holy shit what happened last night?"

Brittany was frankly too preoccupied on Santana's chest to pay any one else in the room any attention- the Latina's rack had her complete attention.

"Quinn are you okay?" Rachel asked, leaning towards the blonde to offer her a hand out.

Quinn swam towards Rachel, and went to grab her hand when she flushed bright red and looked down hurriedly.

"Urh Rach…your towel…it's um, well it's urh slipped." The blonde stuttered, trying her hardest to keep her eyes away from the bare brunette.

While all of this was happening Santana went to check the cupboard for towels since no ones clothes could be seen. Brittany walked behind her with her hands firmly clasped around the Latina's chest- just so "no one could perv on her _girl's_ boobs". Secretly she just wanted an excuse to get her hands on her chest since they had woken up that morning. They found that the whole cupboard was filled with towels so they handed them out and wrapped one big one around the both of them.

"So where are we?" Kitty asked once they were all somewhat covered up.

"Beats me Kitty-cat" Santana practically purred- Brittany's hands were no where to be seen and the blonde's head was nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

"We are at Sugars." Kurt grumbled, the full effects of his hangover were hitting him now.

"Why the hell are we at Sugar's?" Rachel asked.

"We were all too wasted to make it home last night so we crashed here. Then Rach and Britt thought it would be a good idea to go skinny dipping." Kurt chucked, "Although from the looks of it, we all passed out and only Quinn and Rach went in the water."

"Where are our clothes?" Blaine mumbled.

"I hid them." A laugh came from inside the house, seconds later a smirking Sugar Motta walked through the door.

"Sugar!" Brittany jumped up, with Santana awkwardly being pulled from behind her, because they were sharing the same towel.

Brittany gave Sugar a tight hug (and in doing so Santana squished awkwardly against the blonde's body).

"Britt, I'm kinda squished here." The Latina groaned.

"And who is this?" Sugar enquired, peering behind her friend's shoulder.

"Urh hi I'm Santana, Britt's girlfriend." Santana smiled awkwardly from behind the blonde.

Brittany grinned brightly, Santana had called her her _girlfriend! _

"San you just called me your girlfriend?"

"Urh, yeah is that okay? I just assumed you were because I really like you Britt and I'm sorry I didn't ask you sooner, but it just slipped out-" Santana rambled.

Brittany cut her off, pulling her in for a heated but short kiss.

"It's more than okay silly, I would love to be your girlfriend."

The couple shared another kiss before someone cleared their throat loudly next to them. They broke apart to see Kurt fake gagging, Sugar raising her eyebrows suggestively at them, Blaine and Kitty awkwardly avoiding looking at the kissing couple and Rachel and Quinn were quietly talking between themselves.

"Oh um yeah so Santana this is Sugar Motta, we went to high school together, this is her house." Sugar squealed and hugged Santana tightly. The Latina smiled stiffly and patted her back.

"Over there next to Rach is Quinn, San's best friend. Then that's Blaine who we work with and next to him is Kitty who is staying at the same hostel as us."

After everyone shared greetings, Sugar gave them back their clothes and they caught up on the night's happenings over breakfast. It turns out they had stumbled through the door at 4am, completely out of it. Sugar had gone to get water for them but when she came back they had found their way to the pool, and everyone was getting naked, and that's when she decided to go back to bed.

Quinn glanced at Rachel, she was thankful that no one had pointed out the fact that both her and the brunette had several hickey's on their necks. She could remember kissing Rachel last night and mentally kicked herself for it. Why was she always a mess when she kissed the brunette? Rachel didn't deserve this. Rachel noticed Quinn staring and smiled shyly at her. Quinn felt butterflies, she realised now that this wasn't a stupid drunk crush. She had feelings for Rachel Berry, real feelings, feelings she hadn't had for a long time and it was exciting.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's poorly structured or my grammar is crap...it's 3.50am in the UK and I've been trying to finish an incredibly boring political theory essay but procrastinating by** **writing this.**

** Sorry for the long delay.**

**Let me know what you think and what you want me to do with the story- I have no current plan so I'm open to any ideas. **

**-yccmflr x x**


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Enjoy :) and let me know what you think._

* * *

After spending much of the day recovering in bed watching disney movies and eating pizza they showered and got themselves somewhat presentable for their job interview. Brittany and Rachel had to go in for a shift as well so it wasn't so bad. And when they arrived Brittany and Rachel were delegated to conduct the interviews, much to their delight. Brittany led Santana into the small office while Rachel led Quinn into the employee's lounge.

"So why do you want this job?" Brittany grinned, from the other side of the desk.

"I kind of just want to see your gorgeous face more than I already do." Santana winked.

"Good answer, next question. Do you have any special skills that could be useful in this line of work?"

Santana raised her eyebrow suggestively.

"I promise that's a question!" Brittany giggled.

"I could show you my _special skills_." Santana walked around the desk and straddled her girlfriend.

Brittany placed her hands upon the Latina's waist and pulled her closer, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. The pair continued to kiss for several minutes, letting their hands wander until there was a soft knock at the door. The couple sprung apart and straightened their clothing and hair expecting the boss to come in. However, it was Rachel who strode in, rolling her eyes at their disheveled appearance.

"Can you two not keep it in your pants for more than 5 minutes?"

Santana smirked but went back to sitting on Brittany's lap. Quinn walked in the room, grinning widely at her friends.

"Whoop, I got the job!"

"Well obviously you did Quinn, I interviewed you." Rachel deadpanned.

"You took the interview seriously though! Asking me about past experience and special skills." Quinn rolled her eyes, "I didn't actually think you were going to give me the job at one point."

"I was just being thorough." Rachel smirked.

"Babe, did I get the job? Do I meet all the _requirements_?" Santana purred.

"Mmm yes, you are more than satisfactory for the position. You got the job!"

"You both just need to hand in your resumes to the boss lady and sign the contract but you start tomorrow night."

Quinn and Santana high-fived and then read through the contracts before signing and passing them back to Rachel along with their resumes.

"When do you guys finish today?"

"Our shift finishes in a few hours, we're not working tonight but we just have to sort the place out before it opens later."

"Okay well shall we leave you to it and see you later tonight?" Quinn asked.

"Sure, why don't you guys see the city some more? You haven't seen much of it yet."

"I'm down for that, any suggestions?"

"You should go down to Southbank and see whats happening there, there's usually something going on."

"I've been wanting to do that, we can rent bikes or something and cycle along." Quinn smiled, "Is that okay with you San?"

"As long as we can stop and get some food I'm in."

"Okay, well we shall see you later then." Rachel smiled.

"Have a good shift Rach, Britt." Quinn said, picking up her bag and jacket.

Santana and Brittany kissed one another goodbye and then they headed out the door to go and explore the city they were in. They found their way to the nearest underground station and got a tube map and tried to navigate how they were going to get to Southbank. Once they were there they rented Boris bikes and found a route that would take them down the river Thames.

* * *

"SANTANA are you trying to kill me?" Quinn shouted, swerving the cackling Latina who was cycling very close to her.

"It's not my fault you're cycling slower than my abuela. Peddle faster you snail." Santana shouted back.

"We're here to see the sights, it's not a race you animal."

"Sure it's great, I see a river, bridges and lots of buildings, now move it bitch you promised me food!"

Quinn huffed but started moving a little faster, they had been cycling for about 40 minutes now, stopping occasionally to see the sights or to watch the street performers. But they were on their way to a market now to get some food because Santana kept complaining about how hungry she was. Quinn didn't want to admit it but she was also really hungry. This market they were going to was meant to be famous for it's food so it better be good.

"I think we're almost there, it should be just around the corner."

Santana started cycling faster at the thought of food, until she saw the sign for Borough Market, where she abruptly pulled on the brakes and skidded to a halt, only to fall off her bike and flat on her ass. Quinn stopped more elegantly behind her, laughing hysterically at her fuming friend who was now cursing loudly in Spanish.

"Smile S" Quinn laughed, taking a picture of her friend.

"You better not put that anywhere or I will ends you." The Latina growled.

"Only on my snapchat story," Quinn laughed even louder now at her best friend's face.

"Quinn Fabray you are so dead, watch your back."

This spurred Quinn to laugh even more as she helped Santana up and they chained their bikes together. After this they made their way into a huge market that was selling every food imaginable from meats, fresh fruit and vegetables, fish, cheese and cakes. _So many cakes_. Santana was in heaven, buying everything while Quinn was taking photographs and admiring the architecture of the building. After they had a look around the market, they found a fish and chip shop- named '_The Cod Father' _where they sat outside in the sun eating and watching the people as they walked past.

"This has been an amazing summer hasn't it Q?" Santana sighed contently, leaning back in her chair soaking up the rays of the sun.

"Amazing. I'm so happy to be away from Lima, I honestly don't want to go back unless I absolutely have to." Quinn nodded.

"I have no reason to go back anymore, the only person there for me is Judy now, but I bet she's going to be coming to visit every month anyway." Santana said sadly, she was thinking about her parents.

"Do you miss them S?" The blonde asked softly.

"I could lie and say no, but you know me better than that." The Latina looked at the ground, "I miss them everyday."

"You know my mom has kept all the letters Maria has written for you? It's not too late San."

"They kicked me out Quinn, their only daughter and they kicked me out, giving me 15 minutes to pack all of my stuff. I can't get over that. I'm still so fucking angry, of course I miss them but what decent human being does that?"

"I know S, I know."

"Come on, I want to get Britt something from one of the stalls."

"What are you getting her?"

"I noticed that her and Rachel have matching charm bracelets so I want to get her a charm for it."

"Who knew Santana Lopez could be such a romantic?"

"I know Q, but damn she just brings it out in me." Santana laughed, "You should get one for Rachel."

"Hmm maybe."

The two girls walked through a different part of the market, that was selling antiques, trinkets and jewellery until they found a small stall selling charms. There were hundreds scattered about on a table so they looked until Santana found one that was perfect for Brittany, a small yellow duck. She also bought a 'S' charm.

* * *

_Later that day,_

"Hello Quinn, I was wondering if you would do me the pleasure of going on a date with me tonight?"

Rachel sighed, looking at her reflection in the mirror- _too formal_.

"Hey Q, do you wanna catch a movie tonight?"

She rolled her eyes- that was _too Santana._

"Yo babe wanna hang then bang?"

Rachel groaned, that was _too ghetto and far too vulgar. _

A loud cackle came from behind her and Rachel inwardly cringed. Of course Santana had been standing in the doorway listening to her the whole time. Rachel squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before turning around and facing the laughing Latina.

"Did you actually just say that or am I hearing things? 'Hang then bang'? First of all, who even says that? Secondly, you do know that's my best friend you're talking about, do you know how disrespectful that is?" She frowned, crossing her arms.

"Santana, I was joking if you had been listening longer you would know I'm serious about Quinn, I want to ask her out on a date."

"Relax, I heard you talking to yourself, I know you're serious." Santana laughed,

"How about telling her that you have feelings for her and would like to get to know her better? She has a really huge gay crush on you Rachel, don't ask me why but she really does. She's going to say yes whatever you say. So just ask her." Santana smiled genuinely, leaning against the door frame.

"Okay. I can do it."

"Just so you know I'm team Faberry."

"I'm team Brittana."

"I prefer Santittany but thanks. Now, can you do me a favour? I want to surprise Britt tonight and I have an idea but I'm going to need your help."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Hey Quinn, what cha doing?" Brittany said, sitting down next to her.

"I'm just updating my travel journal." Quinn smiled.

"Oh cool, I have a kind of travel journal as well!"

Brittany jumped up and rummaged through her bag on the other side of the room until she found a small leather bound journal that was almost bursting at the seams. She passed it to Quinn nodding that it was okay for the other blonde to look through it. Brittany had had the journal since she was a child and it held everything from ticket stubs to napkins to doodles and photographs. It was different to a diary in the sense that she had never really written a huge amount down in it feelings wise, but her sketches sort of told the story on their own.

Quinn skimmed through it, stopping occasionally on pages that were particularly interesting or beautiful. Towards the beginning there were drawings of a very fat cat, ticket stubs to the ballet, stickers and large writing in crayon. As Brittany got older, there were more photos of her with friends, tickets to concerts, cocktail napkins saying things like 'first drink at a bar without being asked for ID!' and some with phone numbers on.

There were loads of drawings and photographs of Rachel, along with other people she recognised like Kurt, Sam, Mercedes and Sugar. She stopped on a photo of a tall boy kissing Rachel's cheek as the diva smiled brightly with her hand extended, showing off a small engagement ring. That must be Finn. Brittany had written next to him '"Finnchel' more like "Finnsmells" ha ha ha' Quinn laughed at this and looked up at Brittany.

"For the record, I like you _way_ more than I ever liked Finn." Brittany smiled, "I'm starting to think that coming to London was the best decision we ever made. If we hadn't have come we would never have met you or Santana, and Rachel might still be engaged to that oaf."

Quinn smiled, taking in her friend's words. But continued to flick through Brittany's journal, only to stop at a drawing of the four of them, they were smiling brightly and the blonde had captured each of their personality's perfectly in the simple pen and ink drawing. She flicked the page and there were drawings of Santana, ticket stubs from the zoo, and a lipstick kiss on the bottom of the page.

"Wow, you're really good Britt. Has Santana seen these?"

"Urh not yet, do you think she'd like them?"

"Oh pleaseee, Britt, Santana loves herself and these are amazing" Brittany flushed, "She will love them!"

"Really?" Brittany asked shyly.

Quinn nodded, looking at the pictures in more detail, they were really good.

"How long have you been drawing for, did you do a course or something?"

"Oh no…I was never particularly great at school and I would get super bored in lessons and not pay attention so I would always doodle…I still used coloured crayons to write with until about a year ago." Brittany laughed.

Quinn wasn't sure if she was joking or not but chose to let it slide. She turned the page to find a portrait of Rachel, taking up one side of the notebook. Quinn couldn't help but stare, a small smile playing at her lips. It was a charcoal sketch of Rachel with her head thrown back laughing. It captured the small girl perfectly and Quinn bit her lip to avoid grinning too much.

"I guess these are kinda the same thing, just doodles and scribbles to go along with photos and other stuff I pick up, I never really thought about it, I just draw when I'm bored I guess."

"Have you considered doing this professionally? I'm sure people would pay a lot of money to get portraits like these done."

Brittany laughed, shaking her head, thinking about it, sure her drawings were decent but Quinn was clearly delusional. There was no way people would actually pay money for her doodles! Besides she wasn't sure if she would want to sell them anyway.

"Thanks, but nah honestly I just love dancing it's kind of the only thing I can see myself doing professionally."

"Well keep it in mind still." Quinn smiled softly handing Brittany back her journal, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What's Rach's favourite type of food?"

Brittany raised her eyebrow and smirked at Quinn, who matched her raised eyebrow with some indignation, waiting for the other blonde to respond.

"She a vegetarian but other than meat she will eat pretty much anything, Thai is her favourite. Why? Are you planning a hot date?"

"More like a Let's-keep-it-casual-and-pretend-it's-not-a-date kind of date." Quinn chuckled.

"Ahh teen-lesbian angst, that takes me back." Brittany laughed.

"I'm not a lesbian, and I'm hardly a teen."

"Newsflash Quinn, you're not straight either." Brittany laughed loudly, "But labels suck, you do you girl, I prefer to say i'm queer usually."

Quinn looked confused, "What does that mean though?"

"_Hey siri what does queer mean_?" Brittany asked her phone.

"_**Hello Brittany, queen means…**__"_ Siri responded from the phone. Brittany rolled her eyes and turned her phone off.

"Stupid phone never works. Queer is basically an umbrella term so anyone who wants to identify as it can, I like it because it's way more inclusive than identifying as a bisexual or as a lesbian. Sometimes those communities can be kinda exclusive or cliquey. That might just be me but I prefer not being labelled, I like all kinds of people and their gender's or sexuality don't bother me." Brittany explained smiling.

"That's cool, maybe I should do some research into all of this…"

"I can give you a website if you want to know more?" Britt smiled, she understood where Quinn was coming from it was confusing, "You should see my house back in Ohio it's covered in pamphlets, my mom's president of Lima PFLAG." She laughed.

"Oh wow, my mom joined after San started living at ours. Maybe they know each other."

"That would be cool if they did!"

* * *

"Okay Berry you can do this! Now just go out there and ask her to go out with you!" Santana said sternly, placing both hands on the shorter girl's shoulders.

"Okay, okay this should be easy, I've won national show choir championships for goodness sakes, I can ask Quinn Fabray on a date!"

"That's the spirit, not go get em' tiger." Santana said, hyping Rachel up to give her the confidence.

The small diva nodded, then turned on her heel walked out of the bathroom and right up to Quinn. However, before she could open her mouth to recite the perfect speech her and Santana had been working on in the bathroom for the past ten minutes Quinn interrupted her.

"Oh hey Rach, so I was wondering if you would like to get some dinner tonight or catch a movie or something? I think Britt and San want some alone time and frankly I can't be around them constantly eye-fucking for much longer so what do you say, is it a date?" Quinn smiled brightly.

"Um date..? Urh-dinner and a movie- Sure I'd love to." She stuttered back, Quinn just completely ruined her whole speech with a cool and collected sentence. _Damn you Quinn Fabray, making me look like a stammering fool,_ she sighed.

"Perfect, there's this little thai place that's I've heard a lot about. Is Thai good with you?"

Rachel squinted sceptically at Quinn, _how did she know that Thai is my favourite_? Then her eyes shifted to a grinning Brittany several feet away from her giving her a double thumbs up. Ha! Quinn Fabray trying to look cool and effortless, she definitely grilled Britt about me. That's cute, she obviously cares enough to make an effort! _So is this a date_? Oh god what should I wear? What is expected of me? Are you sure this is a date and not just dinner to get away from Brittany and Santana for a while?…

"Rach? Rachel?"

"Huh?"

"You kind of zoned out there? Is Thai okay with you?" Quinn asked biting her lip nervously.

_Ha!_ She's biting her lip, she's nervous, this is definitely a date. Quinn Fabray just asked you on a date!

"Urh yeah, Thai food's my favourite." She grinned, "But I don't eat meat, I hope that's okay?"

"It's actually mainly a veggie place I think."

"Perfect, I'll be looking forward too it."

_Yes_, Rachel thought, _Quinn had definitely done her research_.

* * *

_A/N: Let me know what you think! I loved all the feedback from the last chapter so thank-you 3_

_I also realised I always post the night before I have a big assignment due at uni...my procrastination is super bad. _

_The next chapter will be their dates (I'm about halfway through writing it but sorry if I forget to post it for a while...). After that there may be a little time jump to them at Reading festival and then Santana and Quinn leaving London. _

_Let me know if there's anything you would like to see? Them at College? A bigger time jump? _

_I hope everyone had a great New Years eve- mine was pretty disastrous...but that's another story hahaha._

_-yccmflr_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: The dates...M rated up ahead. Read and review, Enjoy!**

**-Yccmflr**

* * *

Santana was setting up for her date with Brittany that night, Rachel and Brittany were visiting Kurt at the boutique he worked at so Rachel could find something to wear for her maybe-date with Quinn, while distracting Brittany until Santana had finished getting ready. She had managed (very easily) to convince Rachel and Quinn to go on a date so that she would had some alone time with her girlfriend that night. Quinn was 'helping' her set everything up, while in reality she was pacing around the room nervous about her date with Rachel.

"Q you're giving me a fucking migraine, if you're not going to help me out then sit the fuck down and stop pacing!"

Quinn ignored her and carried on pacing around the room nervously.

"Oh jesus christ you'll be fine Q, the hobbit is crazy about you. Besides it seems pretty casual so don't worry."

"I know, I know, I'm just nervous."

"Help me with this, it'll take your mind off it." Santana said passing Quinn a rather large bag with food in.

Santana's phone buzzed and she grabbed it from the bed, scared that it was the signal from Rachel that they were back at the hostel.

**From Berry: **_How much longer are you going to be Santana? I don't think I can try on another dress without Brittany becoming suspicious! She already know's that you are up to something because you haven't replied to her text…- Rachel Berry._

**To Berry:** _U can come bak now, I'm almost done. _

**To Berry:**_ But call Q when ur here she will meet u downstairs- then send B up by herself I cnt have u ruining her surprise and cramping my style._

Santana waited for Rachel to reply but got bored at the wait and went back to what she was doing. A few minutes later her phone buzzed again and Santana rolled her eyes at the paragraph that awaited her. Rachel texted how she spoke so of course there were long sentences and pretentious words.

**From Berry: ** _So what time are we allowed home? I don't want to be up too late Santana- and you have to remember my nightly bedtime routine takes a little while… Also we definitely need codenames! I've taken the liberty of electing my own, I am GoldStar, B should be Rubber-Duckie, you just need to pick yours and Quinn's, may I suggest Satan for yourself?- GoldStar over (Rachel Berry)._

**To Berry: **_ Urs should b hobbit… Q's is LucyQ hahah and I'll be Snixx. U+Q R staying at Porcelain's tonight, already asked he's expecting you after 10.30 + Blaine is going 2 b there to watch a movie. I needs to get my mack on tonight with rubber-duckie if u get what I mean ;)_

**From Berry: ** _Grr Santana you drive me mad, I presume LucyQ knows? You owe me big time for this and I'm only agreeing to this because of Britt. I shall text Quinn now and ask her to pack me an overnight bag. Have a lovely time Snixx and take care of her please.- GoldStar (Rachel Berry)._

**To Berry:**_ Seriously Rachel, thank you. And enjoy your hot date with Q ;) And it IS a date, trust me. She's nervous so look after her or I will ends u. P.S. u know I have ur number saved u don't need to signed off with ur name every time right? xx Snixx over and out. _

Half an hour later she got a call from Rachel saying that she had sent Brittany up and she was waiting downstairs for Quinn. Quinn checked over her make up in the mirror, asked Santana if she looked okay (she was wearing a black skater skirt, a printed grey tee with a denim button down shirt over it and converse). Santana wished her luck then politely told her to get the hell out before Brittany arrived.

Brittany had a key to the room but she knew Santana had planned something so better to be safe and knock than end up with a sulking girlfriend. She took a moment to compose herself before knocking hard on the door. Moments later she answered, looking slightly flustered but smiling shyly nonetheless, she looked nervous, which made Brittany's heart flutter as she hadn't seen this side of her before and it was ridiculously cute.

Santana wasn't wearing anything particularly fancy just jeans and a tee but she wouldn't need fancy clothes for what she had planned that night- or any clothes at all if she had her way…_wanky_. She stepped aside to let Brittany see the room. Santana had transformed their rather dull hostel room into a pillow and blanket fort. There were sheets hanging from the bunks to make a den and Santana had even hung fairy lights. In the middle of the fort were two mattresses pushed together, surrounded by pillows and cushions and a huge pile of food next to her laptop that was set up to play a movie.

Brittany was in awe. It looked incredible, like this was seriously the best fort she had ever seen and she had made a _lot_ of forts. The blonde girl stared at her girlfriend amazed. No one had ever done something like this for her before. She took Santana's hands in her own and pulled her close to her.

"This is amazing San. No one's every done anything like this for me before."

"Really you like it? It's not too much or too cheesy?"

"It's perfect, besides I like cheesy." She grinned

"I also ordered us take out and I figured we could just watch a movie or something?"

"Santana Lopez are you trying to 'netflix and chill' me?" The blonde giggled to which Santana blushed.

"I'm kidding babe it's perfect. This is amazing, you're amazing." Then she leant in and kissed her. It wasn't a heated kiss but it was soft and sweet and conveyed everything that Brittany wanted to say without words.

"Do you want some food? I didn't know what you would want so I got a few different things." Santana said leading Brittany to sit down inside the fort.

And Santana had bought a lot of different things…She had ordered a pizza, Chinese, burgers and lots of ice cream, drinks and cheesecake. Brittany's eyebrows shot up at all the food and looked at Santana giggling in surprise.

"Santana Lopez you're going to make me so fat." She giggled before kissing her girlfriend again.

"And you'd still be the most beautiful girl in any room." Santana said smoothly, reciprocating the kiss.

"Shut up and kiss me you dork."

Santana winked, "That I can do."

After they had devoured their body weight in food they settled down under the blankets, snuggling into one another watching something on Netflix.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel were sat in a small minimally decorated thai restaurant, their food had already come and they were eating. Quinn had ordered and Thai green chicken curry whereas Rachel had ordered Vegetable Pad Thai. The conversation was flowing freely and they were having a lovely time.

"So tell me about your high school experience."

Quinn laughed dryly.

"I was a bitch. You wouldn't have liked me very much."

"I highly doubt that Quinn. I can't see you being a bitch."

Quinn raised her eyebrow slowly.

"No seriously I was a complete bitch. Santana and I were co-captains of the cheerleading squad. I dated guys for popularity, I don't think I ever liked any of them." She paused, "Except Puck."

Rachel looked down at her plate of food, she still felt awful about everything that had happened.

"Rach it's not your fault." Quinn smiled, taking Rachel's hand in her own and gently squeezing it.

"I was unhappy throughout high school really. I thought I had a lot of friends but when everyone found out I was pregnant only a few people stuck by me. I guess I know who my true friends are now, but it was hard then. I loved cheerleading and the power that came with it. We ruled the school, even if I didn't have many friends people were scared of both me and Santana."

Quinn paused, she was scared that telling Rachel all of this would send her running in the opposite direction. But the diva didn't look deterred, so instead she continued.

"I was a bully, but I only did it so people wouldn't do the same to me…I've been bullied before and I couldn't let it happen again. I hate who I was in high school but I think I changed a lot towards the end."

"Are you happy?" Rachel asked.

"Happier than i've been for a long time." Quinn said, looking into Rachel's eyes intently.

"So am I." Rachel smiled.

"Come on then, what was your high school experience like." Quinn laughed, changing the mood.

"I was Captain of Glee club, the music society and the jewish society- which admittedly only had three members and one of them wasn't even jewish… You've met my friends they're all amazing. I was relatively popular but I wasn't at first…I was bullied because to be honest I was rather insufferable. But I could also be a bully myself- did I tell you I once sent a girl to a crack house because I felt threatened by her vocal ability."

"You did what?!"

"I'm not proud of it! Like I've said before…my ambition and competitive drive sometimes gets the better of me."

"But you one Glee club nationals right?"

"Two years in a row."

"That's amazing Rach!"

"You won Cheerleading nationals every year you were in high school!"

Quinn blushed, "That's only because of our psycho cheerleading coach!"

"Sue Sylvester…Kurt's dad was running against her in the Ohio state senate."

"That fucking campaign outed Santana. That's when she got kicked out and started living with me and my mom. She quit cheerios after that for a while- eventually Coach convinced her to rejoin the team by securing her a cheerleading scholarship at NYU."

"She was the girl in the smear campaign! I knew I recognised Santana from somewhere. I can't believe that happened to her it's awful, my dad's campaigned to get it removed."

"Santana's so much happier and less bitchy now that she's not living a lie and that she can be who she really is, but at the time it was brutal."

"Sue Sylvester had a weird vendetta against our Glee club coach, . I think they used to work together but she tried several times to get us banned, kicked out or disqualified from competing and tried to break up the club several times. She even got this Irish boy Rory deported back to Ireland and one point just so we wouldn't have enough members to qualify."

"Did he have kinda greasy hair and a chin dimple?"

Rachel nodded, taking a bite of her pad thai.

"She used to call him Butt-chin or greasy haired man child…She actually made a few of us infiltrate your school for the day to spy on him."

Rachel laughed loudly and this, almost choking on her noodles she was laughing so much.

"Seriously?!"

"I told you she was a psycho! We just sat in one of his Spanish lessons, by the end of it Santana was furious. She told him he had ruined her beautiful language and made a mockery of her culture. He looked so confused because he had never seen her before." Quinn giggled.

"Ahh yeah, he was not a good Spanish teacher. But he was an excellent Glee coach, and in the end he did that full-time."

They fell into a comfortable silence, as they finished off their food. Quinn ordered more green tea and Rachel got another water. It was around 9.15pm when they finished their food and asked for the check.

"I wish I had met you sooner. I wish I had gone to the same school as you, maybe things would have turned out differently." Quinn said sadly.

"We wouldn't have been in the same year, so It probably wouldn't have made much difference. I would probably get daily slushy attacks or something equally as crazy from your cheerleaders." Rachel sighed.

"I know but I would still have something beautiful to look at everyday." Quinn blushed.

Rachel took Quinn's hand in her own once again and leant closer to her across the table.

"Quinn what are we doing? I really like you but I don't do mixed signals, you kiss me and run away, we flirt all the time, but that's all that happens. I can see us being pretty amazing together but at the moment I feel that we're friends that occasionally kiss when wasted. Is this a date or are we just two friends having dinner? What do you want?"

"I know i'm sorry, but I want you Rach, if you'll give me a chance? This is a date, if that's what you want. I want to take this slowly but I do really like you, more than I've liked anyone for a long time- if not ever. I just don't want to mess this up by going too fast. So Rachel Berry would you do me the honour of accepting that this is our first date and maybe coming on a second date with me?"

"If this is a date you have to let me pay." Rachel winked, standing up and handing over several banknotes to the waiter before walking out the door.

Quinn hurriedly got her things together and ran out after her.

"I asked you out on a date so I should have paid!" Quinn said raising her eyebrow at a smirking Rachel.

"Very chivalrous Quinn but nope, you can pay for our second date."

"So there's going to be a second date?" The blonde smirked.

"Hmm…We'll see, the night's still young and I say lets skip going to a movie, and go for a walk around the city and get to know one another better." Rachel smiled, taking Quinn's hand in her own and leading the way.

* * *

Things were heating up in the pillow and blanket fort, their film had been abandoned and the food was long forgotten. Brittany was straddling Santana and her hand was snaking up her girlfriend's shirt while the Latina's hands were firmly placed on her Brittany's ass.

"Britt- babe stop for a minute." Santana said pulling apart for a second.

"Mmm, I don't wanna." Brittany pouted, resting her forehead against her girlfriend's.

"I've got something for you, I saw it earlier and I know you have a charm bracelet, but I want something of me on there." Santana bought out a small box and passed it to her girlfriend, who was still straddling her waist.

Brittany opened the box and saw a small yellow duck with jewelled eyes and a bright red beak and a silver 'S' charm which made Brittany's heart swell and she smiled lovingly at her girlfriend.

"They're beautiful. Put them on me?"

Santana nodded silently, taking the charms from Brittany and attaching them to her bracelet. The blonde then put both hands on her face, staring directly into her eyes, she nudged their noses together before kissing her deeply. Then she pushed Santana down on the bed so that she was lying on top of her, propping herself up with her elbow.

"I want you. I want all of you Britt." Santana whispered.

Brittany nodded before kissing her girlfriend tenderly. This kiss soon became heated and Brittany pulled Santana's shirt over her head, then removed her own in the process, removing the barrier of clothing between them. Santana slipped her hand under Brittany's bra and moaned at the touch of her milky skin. She soon got frustrated with the additional barrier between them so she reached around Brittany's back and snapped it off in one swift movement.

"Mmm- Where did you learn to do that?" Brittany moaned into the kiss as her bra fell to the floor.

"Barcelona." She winked before unhooking her own bra and rolling her girlfriend over so she was on her back and straddling her.

They explored each other's bodies and discarded the rest of their clothes, they took things slowly, kissing one another and letting their hands roam around their naked bodies.

Santana moved her leg in between Brittany's and the blonde let out a loud moan, she could feel her girlfriend's soaked underwear coating her leg as Brittany rocked against her. Brittany moved her leg in between Santana's and began to match the pace as their kisses became more desperate and sloppier with every minute that passed.

Brittany attached her mouth to Santana's neck and bit down hard enough to leave a mark, the Latina let out a groan and bit her lip as her core throbbed. She could feel how aroused they were both getting, as their breathing became uneven and more rapid, and their movements became more desperate.

"These need to come off now." Santana groaned into her ear, as she guided her hand's down and cupped Brittany through her underwear. Brittany let out a loud moan and made quick work of discarding their underwear. Pausing only to admire the other's naked body.

"You're so beautiful Britt."

"You're beautiful." Brittany said, looking her girlfriend up and down before kissing her breasts.

Brittany took one of Santana's nipples into her mouth as the Latina fisted her hair, moaning at the sensation. Brittany swirled her tongue around her breast before trailing kisses down Santana's torso stopping to lick and nibble at her girlfriend's abs. Santana groaned loudly, she was too turned on right now and if Brittany kept teasing her she would explode. She squeezed her legs around her girlfriend trying to relieve some of the pressure that had been building. Brittany giggled but took the hint and knelt between Santana's leg's taking all of her in. She looked up into her girlfriend's eye's asking silently for permission to go further, Santana nodded, staring back into Brittany's clear blue eyes.

Brittany ducked her head down, tasting her girlfriend for the first time, she started slow, kissing every inch of her before she started licking, sucking and occasionally biting. within minutes Santana was practically squirming beneath her. Brittany stretched her hand up to palm one of her girlfriend's perfect boobs.

"Holy shit Britt. Please-" She groaned, clamping her thighs around the blonde's head.

Brittany grinned and attached her lips to her girlfriend's clit, sucking on it and flicking it with her tongue, Santana let out a scream. As she did this she entered two fingers inside of her and started thrusting them in-and-out in a come-hither motion, Santana's back arched off the bed and her walls clamped around Brittany's fingers as her orgasm ripped through her, choking out her girlfriend's name. Before Santana came down from her high Brittany attached her lips to her clit again and curled her finger's inside her to hit her g-spot and within minutes Santana was coming again.

Brittany watched in awe with a smile on her face, watching her girlfriend riding out her second orgasm, she was beautiful. The sight was turning Brittany on more as she felt a throbbing between her legs as she withdrew her fingers and crawled up her girlfriend's body to kiss her softly, cuddling into her side.

"That was so hot." Santana said, kissing Brittany passionately, sucking her lip and touching their tongues.

Santana flipped Brittany over so that she was on her back and began kissing her neck, sucking hard on her pulse point till she left a mark. One hand was resting firmly on her girlfriend's chest as the other made it's way further south toward's Brittany's pussy. She could feel the heat radiating off it as she slipped her fingers between her wet folds. She felt Brittany writhe beneath her as she started circling her swollen clit. Santana kissed up her jawline and nibbled softly on her ear as Brittany whimpered and moaned at the sensation. Brittany knew it wasn't going to take long to get her over the edge and before long she found herself grinding into Santana's hand, moaning her girlfriend's name and coming hard.

After several more rounds they both collapsed on top of one another, limbs entangled, sweat beading down their skin as they lazily hugged and kissed until they drifted asleep, completely spent.

* * *

_While this was happening, across town, _Quinn and Rachel ran hand in hand down a dimly lit road, laughing at the top of their lungs. They both had huge grins plastered on their faces and their eyes were sparkling. They had just been spray-painting, they had walked past a skate park where some kids were tagging so they had decided to have a go. Rachel had written RB + QF and next to it Quinn had sprayed a blonde stick figure and a smaller brunette stick figure holding hands.

"I can't believe we just did that!" Quinn laughed out loud, " you are such a bad ass."

"I mean everyone does it there so no one's actually going to care but it does feel rather exhilarating doesn't it?" Rachel grinned.

"Holy shit, Santana is going to DIE." Quinn laughed, "I think she might worship you after this."

"I'm surprised she never spray painted 'SNIXX' around Lima to be honest."

"Firstly, how do you know about Snixx?" Quinn asked shocked, "And secondly, Santana's all talk and no game, she's a pussy really."

"We kinda made codenames earlier, I thought she should be Satan but she insisted on SNIXX."

"Oh my god you losers. But she's right Satan is too obvious," Quinn giggled, "What's everyone else called?"

"Well obviously, I'm GoldStar."

"Obviously." Quinn snickered.

"B is Rubber-Duckie, and you're LucyQ."

"Noooppeee, I need a new one."

"Why? I think it's cute."

"Bleh my real name's Lucy, Quinn is actually my middle name but I've always hated Lucy and Santana know's how much it pisses me off so I guess that's why she picked it.." she said rolling her eyes.

"Your real name's Lucy?!"

"Yup. But let's not bring it up again. New. Codename. Now. Please." Quinn groaned.

"How about Cute Booty?" Rachel giggled.

"You've been checking out my butt?" Quinn raised her eyebrows suggestively, "But no, Santana would have a field day with that name…."

"Hmm how about Little lamb? That might be weird but it's cute and I think you suit it." Rachel blushed.

"Hmm okay." She smiled, "Little lamb it is then."

They walked in silence for a little while before Quinn spoke again.

"You're amazing, do you know that? You challenge me to do completely crazy things every day. And if I'm being completely honest, seeing you jump that fence and spray paint was seriously hot." Quinn said sincerely, stopping in her tracks, still linking her hand with Rachel's.

"Really?" The brunette said, taking a step closer and biting her lip slightly.

"Mmm-hmm." Quinn pulled Rachel closer to her and held her other hand as well.

Rachel's breath caught in her throat as she looked into Quinn's eyes, this was going to be their first kiss…Well their first sober and meaningful kiss that they wouldn't run away from…at least she hoped Quinn wouldn't run away…

Quinn shuffled closer so their bodies were touching, she was playing with their intertwined fingers and her gaze was drifting from Rachel's eyes to her lips and back again. Ever so slowly, Quinn leant in so that their nose's brushed and her lips ghosted Rachel's, before pulling back slightly, to make sure it was okay to continue. But before she could continue Rachel's lips sought out hers and they kissed softly and sweetly in the middle of the road underneath a street light that was like their very own moon, glowing softly in the dark night.

They pulled apart, eye's closed before both girls shyly linked their hands and walked the rest of the way back to Kurt's apartment in silence, both of them with stupidly huge grins on their faces. It had been a pretty amazing night for all of them.

* * *

**A/N: Lol I legit text like Rachel does in this... I hope you all enjoyed their dates! I'm not used to writing M scenes so forgive me if it's awful ahha..**

**I was kinda disappointed by lack of reviews regarding the last chapter :/ , but I guess it was just a filler chapter tbh.**

**Anyway feedback is seriously appreciated if you could review!**

**Thanks for reading :) **

**-Yccmflr x x x**


End file.
